Naruto The Uchiha Juubi V2
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto has Uchiha Blood...Madara is a woman and Kushina's mother...Kushina was the previous Kyuubi host. Evil Shodaime, bashing of Yondaime/Ino/Kiba NarutoXKushina Harem, OCXFem. Kyuubi Harem
1. Sealing

**Summary: Madara Uchiha is a woman and a good person...Naruto is her grandson the son of her Daughter Kushina...Minato is a direct descendant of the Juubi... Female Madara, Good Madara, Good Akatsuki, Evil Hashirama, Naruto X Bleach X Inuyasha crossover**

**Uzumakicest...Naruto X Kushina harem..OC X Fem. Kyuubi harem**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sealing**

The village of Konohagakure was in trouble right now because the most powerful demon: the Kyuubi No Yoko was attacking them...

This fox was enormous the size of a small mountain it's fur was a bright orange color..it's eyes were the color of blood. it's eyes were surrounded by a long mask of darkness that extended from its long ears.

The demon's upper body structure looked humanoid...complete with thumbs on its clawed hands...The demon fox released a blast of fire from its mouth. Its tails lashed out smashing mountains, summoning tsunamis, and even spawned a massive tornado. A couple of times the fox rose on its hind legs and used it's forearms to crush several ninja.

The demon fox was looking for something precious that had been taken from it...Its crimson cat-like eyes showing complete and utter hatred toward the humans...its mouth contorted into a frightening fanged snarl...salivait's fangsand smoke drifted from its mouth.

**"WHERE IS HE! I KNOW YOU NINGEN TOOK HIM! GIVE HIM BACK!" **

The demon fox roared in a booming tone...It's roar sent massive shockwaves throughout the village.

The Konoha-nin wondered who this_ he_ was the fox boomed about. But no way in hell could thye allow it to do any more damage.

The ninja rose up and charged the giant demon fox only to by cleaved in half by one swipe from its massive pawed hand...then destroyed by another blast of fire.

"Come on hold it back until Yondaime-sama arrives!" One Konoha-Nin yelled out to the others.

His comrades nodded and lunged at the fox.

**"YOU'RE KEEPING HIM SO YOU CAN USE HIS POWER! YOU NINGEN ARE MONSTERS! GIVE ME MY MATE BACK!"**

The demon fox unleashed another massive roar, the mere shockwaves sent the ninja sailing.

**"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"**

The Kyuubi opened its mouth and a giant black sphere formed.

The sphere was fired as a massive red chakra blast...the blast was strong enough to destroy one of the districts of the village.

(Hidden near the area)

"What! why is she attacking? I don't remember sensing anything to make her attack unless..."

A black haired woman clad in a black robe with red clouds realized, _'The young man that came to the village!' _

She remembered meeting a young man who had white hair and yellow eyes...he had asked if he could stay and become a ninja of the village but refused to allow them to make him one right away, he wanted to learn more about the village first.

This woman is the first leader of the Uchiha: Uchiha Mirada...the first one to learn the secrets behind the Mangekyou and the current only user of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

She should be pushing 80+ yet still looks to be only 25 at the most due to awakening the 'Eternal' Mangekyou after her younger brother Uchiha Izuna died...while he was dying he gave her his eyes. Her 'Eternal' Mangekyou gives her eternal youth and her massive amounts of chakra gives her near-eternal life.

She was also betrayed by a power-hungry Senju Hashirama...He had fought and nearly killed her in the Valley Of The End...along with the original Kyuubi...who she summoned to help her against hi.

_'I remember he was injured when he came to the village and he still suffers from it.'_

Mirada then disappeared in a swirl.

(In the leaf village hospital)

A beautiful woman with long dark red hair, grayish eyes, and a well-endowed figure was holding her newborn child in her arms...She wore a hospital gown.

She smiled down lovingly at him...He had a mop of reddish-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the purest blue you ever saw ...She continued gazing at her newborn son...she didn't know why yet but she felt butterflies in her stomach from looking at him. He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a girl with her...she was 13 years old...she had long blonde hair with black streaks and grayish-blue eyes...she had a figure most girls her age would kill for...She wore a blue shirt and khaki shorts.

There also was a younger boy of 7 with her he had dark black hair and obsidian eyes...he is Uzumaki Uchiha Itachi the newborn's older brother...he's already a Genin and even activated his Sharingan and its complete...the young boy still has yet to activate his mother's kekkei genkai that allowed her clan to manipulate water.

The girl is Namikaze Uchiha Hibara...Minato's only daughter...Hibara had inherited her mother's looks..but her father's hair color...she is the elder sister of the two. They all have the same father just different mothers. (Minato had a small affair with Mikoto)

Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina is the daughter of Uchiha Mirada and Uzumaki Ryu... 1st wife of the fourth hokage/the yellow flash, Mother of Itachi and the newborn, and former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"You'll be a fine ninja one day...my little Naruto-kun." Kushina cooed to her 'Little Minato'.

Hibara wanted to hold her little brother...As did Itachi.

"Kushina kaa-san may I hold him?" Hibara looked up to Kushina as a second mother...she may be Genin rank but is strong enough to match most Jonin...Like Itachi she too had activated her Sharingan it's fully complete as well.

"Yeah me too after Nee-chan Kaa-san?" Itachi asked.

"Sure Hibara-chan, Itachi-kun..." Kushina smiled to her son and step-daughter. She was about to hand Naruto over to Hibara.

But then a yellow flash of light appeared to reveal Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage/Konoha no Kiroii Senko...father of Hibara, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Kushina-chan there's trouble!"

"What's happening Minato-kun?" Kushina asked her husband.

"A demon has broken into our village and is attacking us!"

"Oh-no which one?" Gasped Kushina.

"The Kyuubi." Said Minato gravely.

Kushina was shocked when she heard that not just any demon but the most powerful one known so far. Her former tenant...she remembered after giving birth that the Kyuubi broke out of the weakened seal...and for some reason attacked the village.

"What do we do Minato-kun?" Kushina asked afraid for her son.

"There is a forbidden jutsu I can use to defeat it...but I have to create another Jinchuriki...This jutsu is called: Shiki Fuujin it summons the Shinigami and seals away the demon into the person's body."

Minato looked down. "The price? The soul of the caster."

"But Minato-kun whatever person the Kyuubi is sealed within could die from overload of chakra!" Kushina protested.

"Not a newborn child..their chakra coils have yet to develop and could develop along with the demon's power."

"No...NO! I know what you have planned Minato-kun! I won't allow it!" Kushina's eyes widened. She realized only an Uzumaki could hold back the fox.

She held Naruto closer to her, "I refuse to allow you to use our own son as the Jinchuriki! I was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! I know of all the pain he'll go through!"

"Please Kushina-chan! There's no choice!" The Yondaime knew his wife well and once she made up her mind there was no changing it...one of the reasons he fell for the beautiful, fiery, red-head...but now wasn't the time for her wants the village came first (choosing the village over your own family what an A-hole!)

"No! I won't allow it!" But she felt tired after giving birth a few hours ago and still recovering from losing her tailed beast... Kushina then activates her Uchiha bloodline five tomoe spun in her piercing red eyes.

The red-haired kunoichi was exhausted and then her Sharingan de-activated never mind activating her Uzumaki bloodline: The Mizumegami No Yami...Or her Shinko Sharingan...The Shinko Sharingan is the 'Pure' Mangekyou gained by witnessing the death of someone you care for by your hands or otherwise.

"Please Minato-kun don't do it!" Kushina begged her husband...tears flowing.

But Minato took Naruto from her arms...Kushina finally felt the effects of exhaustion and fell down on the bed, "I beg you Minato-kun please don't..." The daughter of Mirada gave her husband one last pleading stare before sleep took her.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan." Minato looked down at his son, "Sorry Naruto forgive your old man for what he has to do."

Hibara and Itachi watched as their father disappeared in his signature technique with their baby brother...Hibara broke down crying...and Itachi though crying himself tried to give his big sister some comfort...

(Hidden room of the hospital)

A white haired young man with yellow slitted eyes, clad in a ripped white shirt and white pants...sensed something was wrong...He quickly rushed out of the room, out of the hospital, and saw the form of the Kyuubi...his eyes widened with shock.

"Hime-chan? Why are you emitting such hatred? What's happened?" He disappeared in a burst of speed...but winced as he felt a scar on his arm throb from his fight with_ her_.

(Battlefield)

Bodies littered the area and more were seen as the Kyuubi continued its unexpected assault on the peaceful village...

Soon Kyuubi sensed a new opponent and turned to face a massive toad half its height...the toad wore a black Yazuka jacket and had a knife strapped to his side...

Minato stood on top holding a bundle...

"Yeah! Yondaime-sama is here!" the ninja cheered as their hero made his entrance.

Minato already told Sarutobi that Naruto was to seen as the savior of the village.

Sarutobi nodded sadly knowing he couldn't talk Minato out of this...

Minato performed handseals before shouting. "Shiki...Fuujin!" Soon the ghostly form of the 'Shinigami' appeared.

(hidden)

Mirada was shocked as her Sharingan laid onto the Shinigami. "Why is he using a forbidden jutsu?"

(Battlefield)

The Shinigami knowing what to do removed the Kyuubi's soul and placed it within Naruto...then it took Minato's soul and devoured him...

In a bright flash it was all over...There was no one just a crying baby Naruto..with an now reinstated Sandaime Hokage he lifted up the boy and walked back into the village.

"Poor little Naruto not even a few hours old and you've already lost your father...no matter you still have your mother and siblings I hope."

As if answering his call Kushina arrived in a swirl...her Sharingan was on full blast...Kushina surveyed the area and when she saw Naruto she instantly teleported in front of Sarutobi and practically snatched her son into her arms.

Kushina looked down and saw the seal on his stomach. "Naruto-kun...my little boy..."

"Kaa-san will never leave you!" She cried as she held him...She would protect her baby boy from everyone that threatened him.

Kushina then teleported back to the hospital where Itachi and Hibara awaited.

Hibara snatched her baby brother into her arms and cried while hugging him.

"So kaa-san did tou-san really?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Yes..he did..." Said Kushina having a sad look on her face.

_'How could you...Minato-kun? No.. Just Minato...you are a bastard How dare you! How dare you subject my little boy to this life!' _

Kushina didn't know what she saw in that man but the only things good from being with him were: Itachi and Naruto...Kushina began to feel a new hatred for Minato for what he did.

Kushina then took Naruto in her arms and looked at him, _'Naruto-kun I will never allow anyone to hurt you..Your Kaa-san will protect you.'_

Kushina knew her old home of Uzushiogakure was destroyed so she would take the Namikaze Compound. Kushina spoke, "Itachi-kun, Hibara-chan let's go home."

Itachi and Hibara both nodded...

But then an Uchiha officer appeared and used his Sharingan, "Sorry Kushina-sama but your son and step-daughter come with us!" He knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck.

He then knocked out Itachi and Hibara taking them to the Uchiha compound...

(Battlefield)

A young man was seen standing on one of the buildings that was in the Kyuubi's attack...He then felt the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra enter his body...He groaned as the Youki began mixing with his own demonic aura...his white hair gained red streaks and his yellow eyes turned orange...

The teen spoke, "Ugh...have to get back to the hospital!" He quickly took off feeling the chakra changing him...

* * *

The first girls in each harem are chosen:

**Naruto: Kushina, Fem. OC Uchiha, Hinata, Ayame, Haku**

**Oc: Fem. Kyuubi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Tsume, Anko**


	2. Sharingan activates

**A/N: The Uzumaki bloodline was created by Dracohalo117. Uzumakicest starts here **

Naruto: Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Fem. OC Uchiha, Haku, Ayame

OC: Fem. Kyuubi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Tsume, Anko

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sharingan activates, the Academy**

(7 years later, Namikaze compound)

Naruto was happily raised by his mother Kushina and boy was she protective if anyone even attempted to harm him Kushina tortured them in ways that even frightened Mitarashi Anko...Naruto loved his mother very much and she loved him too even more than he or she both realize...she still refused to tell him about his father just that it's his father's fault for his outcast status in the village.

Kushina now completely despised Minato for what he did to their little boy.

Naruto then woke up after a great night's sleep...Naruto's hair was longer than shoulder length and now was a reddish blond color.

Ahhh...what a great sleep I had!" He then went downstairs and headed toward the kitchen. "I wonder what kaa-chan has cooking!"

He smelled his favorite food Ramen! He instant zoomed down so fast he almost looked like he used his grandmother's teleportation ability.

Kushina was clad in a blue dress and apron...she was cooking Ramen...soon she turned to see her little boy in the room waiting. The Uzumaki Matriarch smiled at her son, "Morning Naru-chan!" She was a very protective and loving mother if anyone even glanced at her son wrong she tortured and beat them within an inch of their lives...the ones that hurt him she killed...

Morning Kaa-chan!" Said Naruto happily.

Kushina soon set the table and the two Uzumaki got a large plate of Ramen and started eating...After they were done...

"Hey Kaa-chan can I help you clean the dishes?" Asked Naruto.

The young boy always wanted to help his mother clean...

Kushina hugged Naruto, "There is no need Naru-chan...after all that's what this bloodline of ours is for." She used the Mizumegami to clean their dishes in the sink by manipulating the water.

After she was done it was time to go to the academy...this was Naruto's first year at the ninja academy...Kushina then led her little boy to the academy...

The two Uzumaki walked toward the academy...several civilians tried to be brave and glare at Naruto only to cower as Kushina glared at them sternly and with a bit of KI they looked away.

_'Damn you Minato do you see what you've done! My baby is an outcast because of your actions! I warned you this might happen! I know better than anyone in this village the pain of being a Jinchuriki'_

Kushina tightened her grip on her son slightly but made sure not to hurt him.

Soon the academy came into view...Several other kids were there with their parents...

Naruto hid behind his mother...

Kushina understood why and hugged her son, "Don't worry Naru-chan you'll be fine." She made a mental note to threaten those other parents and the teachers...

"Hello Kushina-sama and this must be your son Naruto..." A Chunin came up. He knew about the Kyuubi it meant nothing to him...He knew the difference between a demon and its container.

"Hey kid welcome to the academy...I have a feeling you'll do great." The man smiled at Naruto.

Kushina smiled, "I leave my dear Sochi, Naru-chan in your hands..." But then her smile turned dark and menacing...her eyes seemed to glow a faint red. Faint wisps of red chakra began hissing off her body. Even though the Kyuubi is now inside Naruto traces of its power remain within Kushina. "However remember this _Chunin_...my little Naru-chan means everything to me...if anything should befall him then the academy...No the entire village shall be held responsible...And you wouldn't want to get me angry would you?" Kushina released some powerful Killing Intent at the man.

_'Yikes I've heard of over-protective parents but to actually threaten us? What have you put your family through Minato?' _the Chunin thought shaking at the Killing Intent.

"No...No...Don't worry Kushina-sama I'll make sure the teachers treat him right."

"I'm glad we had this little conversation, thank you." Kushina's smile became light again.

Kushina then knelt down, hugged Naruto, and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll see you later Naru-chan."

Naruto hugged his mother, "See you later Kaa-chan!" They parted.

Kushina disappeared in a whirlpool shunshin...

"Now you'll be in Iruka's class...he's the best teacher we have here at the academy." the man led Naruto inside.

Soon they came to the classroom.

"Huh?" Iruka was waiting for the other students to arrive

He turned to see his fellow Chunin with a long-haired boy with whisker marks on his face...

his friend Mizuki who he hadn't noticed yet sneered darkly at the boy...Mizuki had lost his mother in the Kyuubi attack and instantly hated Naruto the minute he saw the boy walking around with Kushina...He foolishly believed Naruto was the Kyuubi along with several other people in the village...

_'This boy is the container...of the Kyuubi the very beast that took my parents away...but he seems nice I'll give him a chance.'_

"Hello and what is your name?" Said Iruka.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy exclaimed.

"I'm Umino Iruka...I'll be your teacher for your academy experience Naruto." Iruka then saw Mizuki. "Oh Mizuki introduce yourself to Naruto."

Mizuki smiled but Iruka could see visible hatred in his eyes, "It's nice to meet you Naruto..I'll be assisting Iruka in teaching you kids...My name is Mizuki."

Soon the other students arrived...they were civilian children and children from the various ninja clans...

Naruto looked at a girl with midnight blue hair and lavender eyes..she wore a white jacket with blue jeans...The girl looked like she'd jump at the slightest contact.

He then saw a girl with a red outfit and long pink hair.

_'She's cute!' _The boy blushed.

The blue haired girl with lavender eyes saw Naruto and instantly blushed, _'Naruto-kun...' _She had been secretly watching him since he saved her from being kidnapped when she had turned 3. She poked her index fingers together nervously.

The pink haired girl saw Naruto and remembered what her mother told her...She thought, _'Mom wants me to become friends with him...' _

Soon Naruto comes over to the pink haired girl, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hello Naruto-kun I'm Haruno Sakura..." The girl blushes at how cute he is.

Naruto asked, "Um Sakura-chan? Who's the blue haired girl?" He pointed to her...

Sakura smiled, "Oh she's the heiress of the Hyuga Clan...Hyuga Hinata...she's really nice Naruto-kun just shy."

Naruto smiled, "I'll go over and say hi!" The blonde boy then walked over to the blushing blue haired girl.

Naruto introduces himself, "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and fainted muttering, "Naruto-kun..."

'_Okay she fainted! Weird...but she's cute too!'_

"Hey kid..." An arrogant voice said, "Why are you talking to my Hinata?"

A boy with with dark brown hair and fang marks on his face walked up. He had a little white puppy at his side.

(Namikaze compound)

Kushina suddenly felt a deep ache in her heart...like someone was trying to take her precious boy away from her...Her heart felt stabbing pain at the thought of a girl falling for him and taking him away from her. Kushina clenched her fists, _'I...I won't let anyone take my Naru-chan from me! He's mine!' _Kushina still hasn't realized yet that she's falling for her own son...She will deal with anyone who tries to harm her little boy.

(Academy)

The wild boy spoke, "Listen Blondie I think it's best to lay down some ground rules...I'm the alpha male."

Naruto was confused, "Alpha male?"

The feral boy finished, "So anyway I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I rule this school!" The little dog barked in agreement.

A voice spoke from the back, "You rule this school? Get real..._Kiba-teme_."

Kiba turned and glared at a boy with long white hair with red streaks and orange (His own yellow mixed with Kyuubi red) eyes he had blue marks on his face...his pupils were slitted, his nails were sharp, black, and were more like claws.

This boy was the oldest one at the academy he looked to be 12 years old...He is Gintsuki Taisho...An Inugami Yokai...the son of a legendary demon lord...He had been changed by the remnants of Kyuubi's chakra into a Inugami-Kitsune Yokai fusion...he is a Yonbi 4-tails.

Gintsuki sneered at Kiba, "You aren't the alpha male of anything!"

Kiba sneered back, "Oh yeah Gintsuki-teme?"

Gintsuki bared his fangs and snarled, "Watch it Kiba-teme or you just might lose your head!"

Kiba snarled back baring his own fang-like canines, "Bring it on!"

Iruka yelled sternly, "Hey! No fighting without my permission!"

Both boys nodded, "Yes Iruka-sensei.."

Iruka smiled, "Good...now" He then got a book entitled _"History of Konohagakure."_

Iruka explained, "All right for our first day we're going to discuss our village's proud history."

Naruto groaned in his mind, _'History?...Boring!'_ The entire class groaned visibly...

Gintsuki stifled a yawn, _'Oh boy why did I wait until now to enter the ninja academy?'_

(skipping the history lesson...Boring!)

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gintsuki were fast asleep, "Zzzzz..."

Iruka grew annoyed, "Grrr...Wake up you bakas!"

He grabbed his eraser and threw it at Naruto, "Naruto raise and shine!"

The eraser was suddenly caught by the sleeping blond who threw it right back onto the backboard...Shocking everyone.

Sasuke thought, _'No way not even Aniki or nee-san are that guarded!' _

Sakura blushed while eyeing the blond, _'Naruto-kun...'_

A girl in the back was eyeing Gintsuki...she had long white hair with red, yellow, blue, sandy yellow, and black mixed in...she wore an all black outfit that did nothing to hide her developed figure...she is the heiress to the Niji clan and wielder of the Kouyoushihai elemental bloodline...Her name is Niji Hikari however unlike her name suggests she is not very light in attitude or heart. (She is one of the OC girls going to Gintsuki)..she is 10 years old the oldest girl in the academy...she refused to pass her previous years...her grades were excellent...she was the smartest and most talented of all the kunoichi in the academy..

Hikari licked her lips while eyeing the Inugami/Kitsuke Yokai, _'Gintsuki-kun... soon you will be mine.'_ a seductive smirk appeared on her face.

Yamanaka Ino scoffed at the blond boy, _'Humph so he can block an eraser...Sasuke-kun could do that much easier!'_

(Later that day)

After the day was over Naruto headed home but he was being watched by Uchiha Shisui and Fugaku...

Fugaku spoke, "Shisui you know what to do..."

Shisui nods, "Attack Naruto and get him to awaken his Sharingan right Fugaku-sama?"

Fugaku nods, "Yes good...remember Naruto is still an Uchiha I failed to get Kushina but I won't fail to get both her sons and step daughter under my thumb...Hibara will make a fine wife for Sasuke."

Shisui grinned, "Yes sir!" He shunshined away...

(With Naruto)

The long haired boy had a bad feeling about this so he tried to hurry home but then he bumped into someone...he looked up to see a man with messy black hair and spinning red eyes with 3 swirl marks in them.

Naruto paled especially when the man drew a kunai and flicked it at him...Naruto avoided it but the man continued his assault.

Soon Naruto was now tired and civilians then joined in the assault...He was hit by several objects...

The boy then got hit in the leg with a kunai and he fell..

Soon Shisui spoke, "It's over kid."

He went through handseals, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" He breathed a massive ball of flames at the boy.

Naruto paled as he watched, _'It's over...sorry Kaa-chan...'_ But then something awoke within his eyes...Naruto suddenly realized everything began to look crystal clear!

_'W-What's going on? I can see!' _Naruto then widened his blue eyes which turned red with 3 comma-marks in a swirl pattern within both.

Soon the boy avoided the jutsu and suddenly went through the handseals himself without realizing it, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

The boy opened his mouth and fired an even bigger fireball at Shisui who easily avoided it...sadly the same couldn't be said for the civilians.

Shisui grinned while watching, _'Excellent the boy has awakened his Sharingan and fully matured too! Fugaku-sama will be pleased!'_

Naruto's Sharingan de-activated...The boy was surprised, "Huh? What just happened?"

Shisui spoke, "Hey kid."

Naruto looked at him and then his mind felt strange as Shisui attempted his mind control technique like he did on Hibara...But then a sword appeared at his throat.

Kushina who had felt a bad feeling managed to teleport here...her own Sharingan active...5 tomoe spun in both of her burning red eyes.

Kushina snarled, "What do you think you're doing to my Sochi Shisui!" She pressed her sword deeper against his throat.

The Uchiha paled, "Oh crap..." He knew that he was no match for the daughter of Mirada...Kushina was at Kage-level herself...He soon disappeared.

Kushina checked her son for injuries and used her own Sharingan to cleanse his mind from Shisui's attempted control.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Kaa-chan...KAA-CHAN!" He instantly hugged his mother crying.

Kushina wrapped her arms around her son, "Oh Naru-chan!...I was so worried when you didn't come straight home!"

The two Uchiha-Uzumaki went home...Kushina developed a new hatred for the clan..she made a vow to never allow any pure blooded Uchiha near her son again except his grandmother, Mikoto, and his own siblings who she can't find...yet.


	3. Teams

**Harems so far-**

**Naruto: Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Kurana, Kohaku, Haku, Fem. Gaara, Ayame**

**Gintsuki: Fem. Kyuubi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Tsume, Anko, Hikari, Mei Terumi, **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teams assigned**

(5 years later)

It's been 5 years since the Uchiha Massacre and there's only a small group of Uchihas alive today: Naruto, Itachi, Hibara, Mikoto, Sasuke, Kushina, another Uchiha female, and Mirada. Also 5 years since Shisui tried to manipulate Naruto into joining their little coup.

Itachi joined his grandmother's organization known as Akatsuki to keep watch over his little brother Naruto...After he killed Shisui Hibara was released from his control...

Sasuke had become an arrogant brooding brat since that night...he thinks he's invincible and his ego is only boosted by his number of fangirls..except for certain girls: Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Niji Hikari and her younger sister Niji Yuki...

Naruto had been trained by his mother in using his Sharingan and Mizugami...He became good friends with Gintsuki they were like brothers...Naruto, Gintsuki, and Sasuke are the three strongest boys at the academy with Kitsuke top rookie, Naruto second top rookie, and Sasuke third strongest. However according to their grades Sasuke and Kitsuke were tied for rookie of the year...Naruto was dead-last due to the academy focusing more history than practical skills.

Hibara moved in with them refusing to marry Sasuke and to make up to her true little brother what she missed.

Another Uchiha female moved in with them an older cousin of theirs called Kohaku and oh boy was she possessive and obsessive with Naruto. Kohaku is 15 years old.

So it's just Sasuke and his mother living at the Uchiha compound...Mikoto tried to get her son to open up but it's no use he's too far gone...So Mikoto gave up and just tried to give her son the love and guidance he needs to have him get over the pain of losing his father.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms, "Ahh boy what a good rest!" He then got up and went downstairs...only to be glomped by a happy Kohaku...her large breasts pressed against his face.

Kohaku had long dark blue/black hair with purple streaks in it...her eyes were a brighter obsidian than the other Uchiha...her hair covered her right eye..she wore a black shirt and skirt that was a little short revealing her long legs and a small peek of her panties...also her shirt had a V-cut shape revealing some of her ample cleavage which Naruto's face was being pressed against...her finger and toe nails were painted red...her lips were a goregeous strawberry pink.

Kohaku cried out, "Naruto-kun!" She absolutely loved him to the point of obsession.

Naruto blushed, "Hey Kohaku Nee-chan."

The older Uchiha girl giggled, "Oi I told you Naruto-kun call me Ko-chan or Haku-chan!" She glomped him tighter pressing his face deeper into her cleavage.

Gintsuki chuckled, "Yo...morning Naruto." The Inugami-Kitsune was greatly amused by all this.

Naruto mumbled due to his mouth being muffled by Kohaku's breasts, "Morning Aniki..."

soon the whole family sat down to a good meal prepared by Kushina...As they ate...Kushina gave a jealous/angry glare at Kohaku.

Kushina snarled in her mind, _'Who does she think she is? Naru-chan is **mine**!'_ She thought possessively.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze head clenched her fists in anger resisting the urge to torture the girl...the urge was really strong...Kushina's eyes flickered into her Sharingan before returning to their normal gray (They're violet but appear to be gray) color and back again.

After they finished breakfast it was time to head to the academy for team placements...

Kohaku giggled as she led Naruto away much to Kushina's ire...Naruto sighed and said, "See you later Kaa-chan..."

Gintsuki followed them while chuckling with amusement...Kushina grumbled something about 'Stupid Sochi stealers' and 'Sochi is mine!' then used shunshin and headed to the Jonin meeting.

(Academy)

The three roommates soon made it to the academy where Kiba was harrassing Hinata again! This time he actually ordered Akamaru to hold her down for him. But then Kiba got sent flying by a fist...It was Naruto...Kiba hit the wall and was unconscious.

Naruto was pissed, "Kiba-teme...Hinata-chan doesn't like you in that way!"

Hinata gasped and blushed pink, _'Naruto-kun called me...Hinata-chan...'_ She then poked her index fingers together...

Akamaru whimpered and whined, lowering his head in a submission posture.

Naruto then walked over to the young Hyuuga, "You okay Hinata-chan?" He gently placed one hand on her forehead to check her temperature...as she was turning bright-red...

Hinata blushed deeper and nodded, "Yes...thank you...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled softly, "Sure thing Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed even deeper if that was possible...she willed herself not to faint.

Soon Sakura arrived and glomped Naruto, "NARUTO-KUN!" She had trained hard just for him and it was showing...Sakura, Hikari, and Hinata were the strongest kunoichi in the academy with Hikari and Sakura now tied for kunoichi of the year and Hinata a close second.

Naruto blushed at the contact, "Hey Sakura-chan." He was in shock at how strong Sakura's hug was.

Kohaku clenched her fist while watching, _'Damn you Haruno!'_ The Uchiha girl was pissed at how close the Haruno heiress was getting to _her_ Naruto. Hinata wished she had the confidence to hug Naruto without fainting.

Soon mister big-shot himself arrived in his usual cool way with his hands in his pockets acting like he's king of the world...

Kohaku rolled her eyes, _'__If he was invincible he would already have his Sharingan active.'_ Kohaku already had her Sharingan active and it was fully complete she had awakened it at age 7... she despised Sasuke because he kept flirting with her saying 'they could be the founders of a new grand Uchiha clan'...

Kohaku inwardly snorted at Sasuke's foolishness toward her,_ 'If I'm going to revive the clan with anyone it's going to be with Naruto-kun!'_

Sakura scoffed,_ "'If he thinks he can impress me with that attitude he has another thing coming!'_ Sakura despised Fugaku's son because of his own arrogance and ego they would get him killed.

Ami and Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke's biggest and most annoying fangirls came in and glomped him together of course...

Sasuke groaned as they began chatting about him...then they start arguing.

Soon Iruka arrived bandaged from the night before when Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

Iruka spoke, "All right my ex-students now I will divide you into Teams with a Jonin sensei." Gintsuki had disappeared leaving behind a clone in his place.

Ino and Ami prayed that they were in Sasuke's squad...

Sakura thought, _'I know they'll place me with Naruto-kun I just know it! They better put me with Naruto-kun! Shannaro!' _The pink haired girl clenched her fists hoping that she was on his team.

Sasuke sneered, _'Tch teams will only slow me down.'_

Hinata gazed at Naruto, _'I hope I'm with you...Naruto-kun.'_

Hikari looked at 'Gintsuki' seductively, _'Gintsuki-kun we'll be the best team around!'_

Ami and Ino gazed at Sasuke, _'Sasuke-kun will be on my team!'_ They both thought that at the same time.

(Hokage office)

Sarutobi stared down six Jonin, "All right Jonin it is time to suggest what Genin you want on your squads and why."

Asuma Hiruzen's son spoke, "I'll take Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji...to train the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho squad."

Sarutobi nods, "Noted...now the rest of you."

A beautiful woman with wavy black hair and red eyes reminisce of the Sharingan (minus the comma-marks) stepped up...she wore an outfit which looked like it belonged in a first aid kit...it was basically a bunch Red and white bandages...

She spoke, "I'd like Hyuuga Hinata, Taisho Gintsuki, and Aburame Shino."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Reasons?"

the red eyed kunoichi spoke, "With Hinata's bloodline, Shino's insects, and_ Gintsuki-kun's_ inhanced senses...they could become the perfect tracking squad." Kurenai was the prodigy of the Yuhi clan she was known as Konoha's Ice Queen due to the fact that she rejects every man that asks her out...also known as the genjutsu mistress due to her mastery over genjutsu...Kurenai said the Inugami's name with an affectionate whisper...her face was pink as she blushed slightly...

Asuma heard her though and growled, "Kurenai what could you possibly see in that _demon_?" He was jealous that a demon did what no man in the village could do...gain the interest and affection of the red-eyed Jonin.

Kurenai was fully aware of her secret love's heritage as a demon and still accepted him...she was a third elder sister to Naruto.

Kurenai's red eyes seemed to glow...She was pissed...Kurenai began to go through handseals, "Asuma..."

Hiruzen spoke, "Kurenai calm down! Son I'll deal with you later!"He gave Asuma an angry glare.

Hiruzen told Kurenai, "I'll note what you said too Kurenai...Next."

Kakashi spoke, "I'll take Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Kakashi explained, "I owe Obito also I need to train Sasuke to kill Itachi."

There was a snort from Kushina...

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, "You find something funny Kushina-sama?"

Kushina spoke, "Oh please like Fugaku's little brat has a chance against either of my Sochi."

Kakashi eye-smirked, "I'm sure I could make Sasuke powerful enough to kill Itachi and beat Naruto."

A voice spoke, "Tch. Yeah right. I'd pay to see that." soon Gintsuki himself showed up in just a blur...

Kurenai blushed when she saw him, _'Gintsuki-kun...'_

Asuma sneered at him, _'This demon bastard doesn't deserve Kurenai!'_

Kakashi glared at him, "Sasuke is an Uchiha elite..he automatically outranks everyone."

Gintsuki scowled, "You seem to forget Kakashi that Naruto is half Uchiha."

Kakashi eye-smirked again, "That's right he's only **half **Uchiha...that means he's no match for a pure-blood Uchiha."

Kushina was pissed and stormed up to the silver haired jonin about to beat him to a bloody pulp...

But Gintsuki spoke, "Wait Kushina don't stoop to his level." Kushina took a few deep breathes and calmed herself but it just pissed her off when people underestimated her son...maybe it was a bad idea to have him hide his true abilities during his academy education.

Gintsuki then turned and disappeared in another blur but before he did he spoke, "You know Hokage-sama I wouldn't mind being the assistant sensei of whatever team I'm on."

The Sandaime chuckles and nods, "I'll make sure that happens Gintsuki."

He then scowled at Kakashi no way in hell he was giving him Naruto or Sakura after that little act...cause from that Hiruzen noted that Kakashi would try and just use them to help the 'last Uchiha' grow stronger.

Hiruzen spoke, "All right Kushina you go next."

Kushina told him, "I'd like my son, Gintsuki, and Haruno Sakura."

Hiruzen asked her, "Tell me why."

Kushina spoke, "I'm the only one that can train Naruto in using his bloodlines properly...also Sakura-chan has amazing chakra control...and Gintsuki knows us since he lives with us...he can be the sensei when I go on missions" She will not use her_ private_ names for her Sochi in public at least not out loud.

Hiruzen nods, "I'll consider it." He glance at the last one, "Now you Hibara."

Over the years Hibara had become a gorgeous young woman inherited her mother's features but her father's blond hair color...at the Uchiha compound she had the nickname the 'blond Uchiha'...she is 25 years old now.

Hibara spoke, "I'd like to train my otouto, Hinata-chan, and Gintsuki-kun.. for reasons of my own."

Kakashi asked, "Why are you guys so interested in training the dobe? You should instead train Sasuke he is the strongest rookie." Kakashi obviously had a death wish...

Hiruzen shook his head muttering, "Idiot."

Kushina, Hibara, and Kurenai all gaped before they gave Kakashi KI-filled glares...

Kushina then practically flew at Kakashi with her Sharingan active before it morphed into a warped 9 bladed shuriken shape with nine dot and bars in it...the background was black and pattern itself was red...the Shinko Sharingan. She also had her sword drawn, it was a long powerful black masamune blade...which gleamed in the light.

But Gai and Asuma blocked her or at least tried to...keyword _tried _Kushina even when not angry could match or even beat her former sensei Tsunade in terms of physical strength. (remember Madara/Mirada is super strong) When Kushina got angry even Tsunade would cower in fear.

Due to Kushina taking Tsunade's chakra-enahnced technique to an all new level...to where she barely needs chakra to destroy things in a single strike. Kushina surpasses Tsunade in chakra strength.

Asuma groaned, _'Damn she's strong!'_ He let out a girly scream as Kushina's foot slammed into his groin.

Gai thought, _'__I forgot that she's the widow of the 4th!'_

They barely managed to hold the angry woman back and even then they were suffering from her immense Chakra output. Kushina had even more than her mother and father combined...due to being the ex-Kyuubi Jinchuriki and having the blood of an Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Kushina struggled to break free though there was no need to..she was easily almost free to kill Kakashi.

Hiruzen spoke, "Kushina calm down I promise Kakashi will be punished for his idiocy!"

Kushina stopped struggling and calmed herself.

Kakashi spoke, "Hokage-sama why am I being punished just for stating a fact?"

Hiruzen smirked at Kakashi and spoke, "Remember your saying Kakashi 'look for the secrets within the secrets?'"

Kakashi looked confused, "um..Yes? But what's that have to do with Naruto?"

The Sandaime glared at him, "You'll learn Kakashi."

Hiruzen then announced, "All right I've decided the teams!" He told the Jonin who accepted...Kushina was especially happy she got the team she wanted: her son, Kitsuke, and Sakura...sure she had to train the Niji girl too but she didn't mind.

Kushina cheered, _'Yes! I have Naru-chan! Take that Kakashi!' _The Namikaze head gave the former student of her _late husband _a smug look...Kushina inwardly sneered in disgust as she thought of _that man_ he had cursed their son against her wishes! She despises him with every fiber of her being.

Kakashi frowned and thought, _'I will be taking this up with the elders Hokage-sama.'_

(Academy)

Iruka went down the teams, "Okay Team 1...Team 2...(don't give a F**)" He then called out, "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto lifted his head.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura gasped before letting out a squeal of absolute delight and happiness, "Yay! I'm with my Naruto-kun!" She then glomped him again..she had gotten real strong almost like Tsunade at this age.

Naruto blushed, "Aw...Sakura-chan." But he strained to breathe a little from the crushing hug...Sakura's really been training he can tell she's more in shape than the other kunoichi in the academy...her arms have a bit of muscle on them and she has way more energy than Ino or Ami...like a true kunoichi while still managing to retain her natural feminine looks.

Hinata was watching wishing that was her hugging Naruto.

Kohaku was so pissed she was emitting black flame-like chakra and gave a Sharingan included glare to the Haruno heiress, _'Even if you're on his team Haruno...Naruto-kun will be mine!'_

"Taisho Gintsuki."

Gintsuki smiled, "Sweet!" The Inugami couldn't ask for a better team they were all close friends and he knew Sakura had it bad for Naruto.

Iruka mentions, "Since we have an odd number of graduates Team 7 will have a fourth member, "The fourth member of Team 7 is...Niji Hikari."

Hikari cheered, _'Yes! I'm on Gintsuki-kun's team!'_

The Niji Heiress gazed at the Inugami and ignored the rest of Iruka's announcement.

Iruka spoke, "Your sensei shall be: Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto cheered, "Yatta! We got Kaa-chan as our sensei!"

Hinata was saddened, _'I won't be with Naruto-kun then...' _She sighed dejectedly.

Iruka then called out, "Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata..."

Hinata looked to attention, "Yes?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba like magic woke up and cheered, "YEAH BABY! We got Hinata-chan!" He then practically raped her with his eyes making the Hyuuga girl shiver...But Kiba nearly pissed himself at the monstrous KI Naruto directed at him.

"Aburame Shino."

Shino remained silent,"..."

Iruka announced their sensei, "Your sensei is...Yuhi Kurenai."

Hinata liked the older Jonin she was like a mother to her.

Iruka then skipped Team 9 since that's Gai's 'youthful squad' as the energetic Jonin puts it.

He went straight to 10, "Team 10: Yamanaka Ino..."

Ino looked hopeful that Sasuke would be called out next...alas...

"Nara Shikamaru."

Ino and Shikamaru both groaned.

Shikamaru looked at Ino annoyed, _'Great a troublesome woman she'll probably try and take the stand as leader...women are so troublesome.'_

"Akimichi Choji." Ino groaned, _'Not fat-ass too!'_ Choji was not any happier but he was happy to have his best friend Shikamaru on the team.

Iruka announced their sensei, "You sensei is: Sarutobi Asuma."

He then spoke the last team, "Team 11: Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke doesn't react.

"Uchiha Kohaku."

The older Uchiha girl was even more annoyed why did she have to be on the team of her arrogant loser cousin? She noticed he was gazing at her so she released Sharingan-included KI at him.

When she saw him avert his eyes in fright from her, she was satisfied. Kohaku started gazing at her nails upset that Sakura was on Naruto's team and she wasn't...But she then brightened up remembering she lived with him...with that knowledge she just started looking at her nails again but this time she was daydreaming of founding a much better more hard working Uchiha clan with the person she loved even if he was three years her junior...she didn't care.

"Ami."

The purple haired girl cheered, "Yes! I'm with Sasuke-kun!" Ino and the other fan girls released KI at the girl who gave them a smug look.

Kohaku just ignored the embarrassment to the female race knowing she'd probably end up dying right on the first mission.

Iruka spoke, "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Kohaku rolled her eyes again she didn't care much for the Kopi Ninja...Uchiha Obito was her father...she blamed Kakashi for her father's death.

Iruka nodded checking his list, "Yup that's everyone...you have an hour for lunch until you met your senseis."

Everyone soon poured out of the academy and headed for lunch. Naruto, Gintsuki, and Sakura all decided to head to Ichiraku's for lunch they were joined by Hikari and Kohaku. Naruto introduced his team to the Ichirakus and they all became fast friends. Of course Ayame was jealous and got into a death glare battle with Sakura and Kohaku.

(An hour later)

Everyone was waiting for their senseis to arrive. Hinata was gazing at Naruto...Kiba was babbling like an idiot...Akamaru was bowing in respect to Gintsuki.

Gintsuki had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

Kohaku was hugging Naruto again and sticking her tongue out at Sakura who grabbed Naruto's other side and returned the gesture...Ino and Ami were gazing at Sasuke dreamily.

Sasuke was in his 'Emo Brooding' pose.

Soon three Jonin appeared...one was a gruff looking man with a goatee and a cigarette in his mouth he wore a jonin vest, shirt, and black pants...but had a fire monk cloth over them.

The other two were kunoichi of course and Kiba drooled as he gazed at them. One had long black hair and red eyes..she wore a bandage like outfit of red and white...the other was a gorgeous red head who was clad in a black jonin vest and had gray eyes...she also wore black pants and a red shirt underneath her vest which didn't nothing to hide her 'assets' her figure matched Tsunade.

Kiba then spoke, "Wow...They're hot! the black haired chick and that smoking hot red-head! I'll make them both my woman!"

Sasuke noticed the red-haired woman, _'She's beautiful...perfect for rebuilding my clan.'_

Unfortunately for Kiba the red-head happened to be Naruto's mother...both women glared at the mutt boy who thinks he's their type they both already have someone they want...Kushina gazed at her son while Kurenai's gaze was on the older boy right beside him.

Naruto and Gintsuki both growled at Kiba...releasing massive amounts of chakra.

Naruto then activated his Sharingan which spun with hatred, "You Ero-Inu! No offense Aniki."

Gintsuki nodded, "None taken Naruto." That Inuzuka lost the right to call himself that after what he said.

Naruto then glared at Kiba, "that 'red-head' is my mother!"

Gintsuki flexed his claws, "So Kiba how do you want to die? Should I rip you to shreds in this form or should I go into my true form and use you as a toy or eat you?"

Kiba paled and ran like hell only to trip as Sakura stuck out her foot.

Naruto smiled sadistically, "Shall we Aniki?"

Gintsuki grinned just as sadistically, "Let's." They both let out a battle cry which in Gintsuki's case sounded more like a roar and charged the fallen Inuzuka...

Kiba managed to get back up and ran out the academy with Naruto and Gintsuki right on his tail.

Kurenai and Kushina were satisfied as they watched the Inuzuka get chased...the rest of the teams just sweatdropped...

* * *

Next chapter: Introductions, True exam


	4. Meetings

**Chapter 4: Introductions, True Genin exam, meetings**

True to their word Gintsuki and Naruto beat Kiba within an inch of his life...Gintsuki then took the beaten Kiba to his home...the door opened to reveal Inuzuka Tsume Kiba's hot busty mother...her Jonin outfit did nothing to hid her 'assets'. Her feral look only seemed to make her more exotic looking.

Tsume grinned when she saw Kitsuke ...The dog mistress spoke, "Why hello _Gintsuki-kun_ what brings you down here?" she said his name in a sultry tone.

She noticed her son knocked out and groaned, "What did the brat did this time?"

Gintsuki filled her in..Tsume was pissed at Kiba.

Tsume spoke, "Gintsuki-kun I assure you he will be punished." She then turned an angry glare on her son and growled, "Brat I will have words for you Tell Hiashi I send my deepest apologies."

Gintsuki nods, "Thanks Tsume-san." He gave the Inuzuka head a warm smile making the Inuzuka matriarch whimper in desire. He soon turned and left.

Tsume watched the Inugami go with deep desire...she knew exactly what he was and wanted to be a mate of his.

Tsume then turned to face her perverted son, "Kiba...I am disgusted with you! Why do you try to force Hinata to love you?"

Kiba scowled defiantly, "Because mother! I love her and want her as my mate!"

Tsume scowled down at her son...oh why did he did have to inherit a combo of hers and his father's pride?

Tsume spoke angrily, "Listen Kiba what you have tried to do is immoral! As a woman myself I feel for poor Hinata! What you tried to do could shame and dishonor all women including me!" She spoke sternly, "This is your last warning Kiba, you keep this up and I will disown you and allow Gintsuki-kun to kill you!"

Kiba paled...but even that wouldn't stop the stubborn boy he'd get Hinata even if he had to force himself on her...once he attempts it he will be forever shamed.

(Team 7)

After that whole mess they were all seated on the rooftop: Naruto, Gintsuki, Sakura, and Hikari.

Kushina was in front of them, "Okay guys it's time to introduce yourselves. I already know three of you since Naru-chan is my son, the other lives with us, and Sakura-chan is over often. But for Hikari-chan let us introduce ourselves."

Kushina then spoke, "I'll go first I am Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina...my likes are my Sochi and friends. My dislikes..." Her eyes narrowed as she released KI that frightened even Gintsuki (A/N: an angry mother could scare even the Kyuubi) "Are all those who try to harm my Sochi! I loathe the Yondaime for what he did!" She then returned to a light look, "My dreams for the future...to marry and have a full family again." She gazed at Naruto with a blush.

Kushina then points to him, "Your turn Sochi."

Naruto grinned, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto! My likes are Kaa-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kurenai Nee-chan and Aniki! I absolutely love Ramen! I hate the three minutes that it takes to cook..I also despise the villagers...and Sasuke-teme." Naruto then adjusted his headband, "My dream: To create my own village and become the greatest kage for my precious people so I can protect them!"

Kushina blushed from her son's speech, _'Sochi-kun I will help you in anyway.' _

Sakura swooned, _'Naruto-kun is so cool!'_

Gintsuki smirked, _'I'll be by your side all the way Otouto.'_

Kushina smiled, "Very good Sochi.." She then pointed to Sakura, "Your turn Sakura-chan."

Sakura spoke, "I'm Haruno Sakura my likes are Naruto-kun, training, and my friends..my dislikes.." The pink haired girl's look darkened, "Arrogant bastards, and **fan girls **they give a bad name to all us kunoichi!"Her look softened again, "My dream is to marry Naruto-kun!" She gave a loving look to Naruto making the blond blush.

Kushina unnoticed clenched her fists, _'What's with all these women falling for MY Naru-chan!' _She smiled but if one were to look into her eyes it would be a different story. Kushina spoke, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

She then nodded to Kitsuke, "You're next Gintsuki."

Gintsuki introduced himself, "I am Taisho Gintsuki I like my friends and I enjoy eating meat...My dislikes are: non-demonic Cats, the jackass civilians, and the blind retards of this village. My dream: is to watch Naruto become a kage and find a certain vixen."

Kushina nodded, "Good and now you Hikari."

Hikari spoke, "I am Niji Hikari...my likes are a certain boy and plants. My dislikes are other girls who want to steal this boy away from me." she gazed at Gintsuki with a blush has she said boy.

(Team 8)

Kurenai sneezed thinking someone was talking about her. Kiba was playing the worried student...but Kurenai kicked him in the groin when he 'accidently' touched her.

Hinata sneezed quietly and fainted muttering, "Naruto-kun..."

(Team 7)

Kushina nods and explains about their true test which they'll take tomorrow. Now Naruto walks Sakura home and then after he sees her off then He and Gintsuki head home.

But then Naruto suddenly blanks out and Gintsuki concerned gets dragged into the seal.

(Within the seal)

Naruto woke up and found himself in a sewer of some kind, "Where am I?"

Gintsuki was standing beside him, "Let's get going Naruto I have a feeling...a strange feeling that this is your mind."

The two then walked down the dimly lit corridor water dripped from the walls...why Naruto's mind looked like a dirty sewer was beyond them.

Naruto then heard deep growling further ahead.

Soon they came across a massive gate and on the lock was a paper strip with the kanji for 'Seal' on it...the cage pulsed red.

A pair of massive crimson slit eyes opened and faced them.

The monster spoke, **"Come closer..."** It's voice was booming yet Naruto could also hear a feminine tone to it too showing that whatever demon that was in this cage was female.

Naruto without fear moved up.

The creature continued beckoning, **"Closer...Closer...closer..."** Naruto kept coming.

But Gintsuki sensed the danger and pulled Naruto back just as a massive clawed hand crashed into the bars, the huge claws missing the boy by mere inches.

The massive demon grinned, **"So this is my newest container huh? You look weak boy. But of course looks can be deceiving." **An outline of the creature was seen created by the creature's orange-red aura. The outline of a massive fox creature. It's orange fur shimmered like flames with it's incredible power. The demon's mouth was in a large grin revealing two rows of sharp shredding fangs. It's crimson slitted eyes were full of anger, sorrow, and hate.

Then the lights turned on to fully reveal the massive demon fox. It was on its haunches...the demon's fabled tails swished behind it. It had long ears from which a black stripe went down to it's eyes forming a mask of darkness around them, it's upper body was humanoid in nature. It's pawed hands were equipped with sharp claws larger than any human made weapon. It's fangs could rip a human into pieces, but those were nothing compared to its nine legendary tails said to be capable of summoning tsunamis and crushing mountains in a single swipe. The fox demon spoke, **"Why have you come here boy? And why do you smell similar to my previous container?"**

Naruto was shocked, "This is the...Kyuubi No Yoko!" He put two and two together...Also he wondered who its previous container was.

Naruto quivered, "Then...I really am a monster!" He remembered when the villagers called him 'demon brat' 'hell-spawn' and 'monster'. He began to cry.

Gintsuki knelt down and hugged him. "No! Don't you dare even call yourself a monster! Besides it's not so bad being a demon." Gintsuki reminded him...gesturing to his pointed ears and showed him the claws on his fingers...Gintsuki also opened his mouth to show his own set of fangs.

Naruto looked at him, "Aniki..."

Gintsuki smiled, "It's okay kiddo, I'm here for you."

**"Ugh..enough with the sweet talk...we have much to discuss kit."** The Kyuubi rumbled slightly annoyed.

Naruto growled, "It's all your fault! Everyone except a few hate me because you're inside my body!" The boy stormed up to the cage and pointed to the fox, "You owe me fox! So for rent I'll take your chakra whenever I need it! Got it!"

The Kyuubi was silent before erupting into laughter , **"Ah... Hahahahahaha! You must have either the biggest set of balls or smallest set of brains to disrespect me boy! I like you!"**

Naruto and Gintsuki both sweatdropped, "Okay."

Naruto looked at the giant fox, "So fox how did you get in here?"

The Kyuubi's eyes dimmed a little, **"Do you really want to know kit?"**

Gintsuki spoke, "Yes Kyuubi, do tell how you ended up in here."

The fox's red gaze turned to the silver haired boy, **"Who are you?" **A sense of familiarity hit the great kitsune.

Gintsuki bowed, "I am Taisho Gintsuki son of the Daiyokai of the West, Inu No Taisho...and Naruto's brother-figure."

The fox was shocked, **"Gin... Gintsuki-kun?" **The Kyuubi studied the young daiyokai...he looked the same and smelled the same.

Gintsuki was surprised, "Gintsuki...kun? There's only person that calls me that...Kyuubi will you turn into human form?"

The great Nine-Tails nodded and then it was surrounded by its chakra. The fox shrunk down into a human form.

In place of the giant fox, was a young woman about 19. She had long crimson hair that flowed past her waist and red eyes. She wore a red furisode kimono that showed off her very well-endowed breasts which surpassed even Tsunade's. Her crimson eyes gazed at Gintsuki.

Naruto blushed having received the 'Talk' from his mother a few months ago...after he accidently found a book titled _Icha-Icha paradise._

Gintsuki was just frozen, "Hime-chan?"

The woman then slipped through the cell bars and hugged Gintsuki, "GINTSUKI-KUN!" She sobbed while hugging him, "You're alive! I...I thought this village had killed you and that's why I attacked it!"

Naruto was shocked, "KYUUBI'S A GIRL!" He nearly fainted at learning the strongest Bijuu was female.

Gintsuki looked at her, "Hime-chan you attacked this village? Why? Oh you mentioned a previous container."

Benihime nodded, "Yes I attacked the village and..My previous container was...Uzumaki Kushina."

Gintsuki was shocked, "NARUTO'S MOTHER! She was your previous container!" This was a surprise.

Naruto was even more shocked, "Kaa-chan was a Jinchuriki!" He felt his whisker marks, _'It explains why I was born with these marks on my face.'_

Benihime looked at Naruto and tackled him into a hug, "Oh Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry!" Her nine-tails sprouted behind her and one touched Naruto on the forehead and another one touched Gintsuki and channeled her youki so they could witnesses, "Here have a look for yourselves..."

Memory...

_Benihime was coming home after being released from her Jinchuriki Uzumaki Kushina...she had long ruby-red hair and crimson slitted eyes...She wore a red furisode kimono with sakura flowers and fox designs. her slender feet were bare yet never seemed to get dirty as she walked. She had a very well-endowed figure (bigger than Tsunade's)and was walking home to her family, she had heard that Gintsuki her beloved had gone somewhere, but she didn't know where. She hoped he was okay. Benihime blushed at the thought of him._

_But when she got to her home she discovered something horrifying: her family was dead! The shocked woman instantly looked around for any survivors and found the dying form of her father: The current Kyuubi no Yoko...a title she was about to inherit...her mother, 3 younger brothers and 4 sisters were dead!_

_The great demon fox was in true form he was huge...bigger than a mountain or any summon. He had a deep gash in his side that even his near limitless power couldn't heal...he was on his good side life slowly leaving his red slitted eyes..they gazed down on his second eldest daughter with love and sorrow. The fox lord__ smiled down sadly at his daughter, **"Sorry...Benihime-chan...but your sister: Kurana did this to us! She finally became a Juubi!"**_

_Benihime was shocked, "No...No way that can't be true tou-sama!"_

_The Kyuubi chuckled sadly, **"It's true...Benihme-chan ..Goodbye my daughter...I love you..." **Then the great Kyuubi closed his eyes for the final time._

_Benihime sobbed to the heavens but then she felt a crushing pressureand turned to see her: Her eldest sister Kurana the new Juubi No Kitsune. She appeared to be in her twenties. She had long red hair with streaks of black and evil crimson eyes. Ten crismon fox tails swished and twisted. She wore a red kimono with fox designs. It went down to her feet like her younger sister's...her breasts were even bigger than her younger sister's._

_She had an evil smirk on her face, "Pitiful Imouto."_

_Benihime cried, "Why Onee-san why did you do this?"_

_Kurana spoke calmly, "I did it to test my new powers."_

_Benihime was shocked, "To test your powers? That's why you killed our family?"_

_Kurana smirked, "Oh about that cute Inugami lover of yours... Gintsuki. I ran into him a couple of days ago"_

_Benihime's red eyes widened, "G... Gintsuki-kun?" The new Kyuubi then glared dangerously at her sister, "What did you do to him!" Her nine tails sprouted from her back without tearing her kimono. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

_Kurana chuckled, "Oh we had a nice fight and I must say for a one tail he had the power of nine tails himself! He was a most wonderful opponent...as we fought I managed to get a nice little souvenir from his efforts." She revealed a scar on her stomach that Gintsuki had managed to inflict on her, "Strong, smart, and really handsome too! He is definitely worthy of being your mate imouto... I approve."_

_Benihime then grabbed her sister's kimono crying and begging, "But where is he! Tell me! Please Onee-san! Where is he!" The new Kyuubi was on her knees begging her sister for knowledge on her beloved's fate...her crimson eyes were filled with tears._

_Kurana chucked again, "I'll show you." She then placed one hand on her younger sister's forehead and implanted an illusion memory she had made. It showed Gintsuki wounded from their battle being captured by Konoha ninja and dragged off to the village to be used to breed an army of Hanyou with the village women and kunoichi then being killed by the village afterwards._

_Benihime's eyes were cloudy as her sister spoke to her, "Humans are selfish imouto, they kidnapped your mate to use his demonic powers for their own selfish goals. Go to Hi No Kuni and attack it demand to have Gintsuki returned to you." She then gave her sister a Konoha ninja headband to use as an sample to sniff them out. She had gotten the headband from a red-eyed young man she killed and then devoured. The boy was named Uchiha something she never remembered the names of her meals._

_The dark ten-tailed vixen chuckled, "You **are** the new Kyuubi now after all little sister I must go now." She then disappeared in a swirl of fire. _

_Benihime then stood up her once crimson eyes now glowing an angry bloody red, her pupils were small slits. Then her nine-tails started to thrash wildly and her nails and teeth sharpened as her power began to surround her. __Benihime spoke in a very soft but angry tone, "The Ningen took him... they took my Gintsuki-kun! They took Gintsuki-kun away from me!" She screamed, "THEY TOOK **MY GINTSUKI-KUN!"** Her voice turned demonic with her tone being now raspier._

_She then screamed more as her youki surrounded her. Soon a black orb surrounded her (Think whenever Naruto turns 4 tails in canon) The orb grew bigger and bigger until it exploded in a burst of crimson light which soon faded to reveal__ a massive orange fox with nine tails standing there. Benihime stood there in her true form the size of a mountain, her tails lashing out angrily like whips. Her massive claws digging trench-like grooves into the ground, her orange fur shimmered from her own aura. __She then lowered her head and sniffed around for any scent to lead her to Konohagakure...she then saw a snake-like man who smelled of Konoha soil..Her face then warped into a twisted dark snarl. __Benihime roared, **"He will lead me to that village!"**_

_Unknown to Benihime her sister hadn't truly left yet..Kurana was watching the show from afar._

_Kurana smirked cruelly, "That puny ningen village won't stand a chance against my imouto's rage! And once it's gone I'll rebuild it and become the ruler of all humans and demons!" She then giggled which became full blown dark laughter._

_(With the ninja)_

_Orochimaru didn't know how he got here! He had just been sent by Sarutobi on an A-Rank mission where he heard giant growls...He also felt the worst KI in his life!_

_Orochimaru paled and shook, "W-Who's there?" then a massive shadow covered Orochimaru. The snake sennin then looked up to see something out of a nightmare it was truly horrifying: The Kyuubi No Kitsune!_

_Orochimaru instantly summoned a snake but the snake took one look at the massive fox and instantly dispelled himself...before he was crushed by the fox's immense power or pawed hands._

_The giant fox roared, **"Take me to Hi No Kuni this instant Ningen...NOW!" **_

_Orochimaru was really scared now he knew he had to run but could he outrun a massive demon fox? He may be a shinobi but this is the freaking Kyuubi for Kami's sake!_

_The giant demon fox looked to be extremely angered as she was practically breathing KI and bloodlust in the form of the demonic mist-like substance drifting from her snarling maw. So Orochimaru had to tread cautiously. __Benihime roared again in a truly frightening and angry tone...shockwaves burst outwards from her roar, **"I won't ask you again Ningen... lead me to Hi No Kuni or else!"**_

_Orochimaru then took off for the hills, "I must warn the village!" He then sent chakra to his legs and ran like hell._

_Benihime growled, **"Fine if that's how you want to play it then I'll follow you!"** _

_then a strong man with long black hair and wearing red armor appeared. He used Kuchiyose No Jutsu to send Benihime to Konohagakure._

Memory end...

Gintsuki was shocked he knew Kurana was insane but to do something like that? Forcing an illusion on her own sister **his** mate and making her attack innocent humans! That was despicable and inhumane even by Demon standards!

The Inugami's fists clenched so hard that his claws dug into his palms making them bleed.

Gintsuki thought, _'That witch! Because of her Hime-chan ended up sealed a third time!' _Gintsuki's demonic aura began to surround him..then he let out a feral scream, **"Damn you...Kurana!"** His power exploded outwards making Naruto fly into a wall.

Benihime had to shield her eyes with her hands and protect her body with her tails. Benihime was shocked, _'Gin-kun has become so powerful! Onee-san told me that as just a one-tail Gin-kun had the strength to match a Kyuubi! So how many tails does he have now?' _She had been so relieved to see him safe that she didn't notice the number of tails he had.

Gintsuki then grew out all his six tails behind him and they thrashed back and forth angrily, **"I knew I should've killed her when I had the chance! We were evenly matched even though I was only an Ichibi at the time!"**

Benihime was completely shocked to see six tails behind her beloved. She shook from the crushing force of his power, _'Gin-kun has six tails now? Yet it feels like he has even more!'_

Naruto was amazed, "Unreal..Aniki is actually stronger than Kyuubi!"

Soon Gintsuki calmed himself, "I can't believe she actually did that to you Hime-chan." He looked down, "I'm sorry."

Benihime smiled, "No I'm sorry Gin-kun I should've realized my sister was only showing an illusion to me about your fate...so what really happened?"

Gintsuki smiled and had a slight blush, "I'll explain...after our battle..."

_Flashback..._

_Gintsuki with torn clothes groaned as he tried to move, "Ugh...damn it I let my guard down and she sends me flying from a chakra shockwave!" He then strained and struggled to keep moving but then he collapsed a few good feet from Konoha's gates. The wound on his arm was bad. it was dripping blood leaving a trail for enemies to follow to find him._

_Gintsuki then suddenly felt something healing him and looked up to see a blond woman with brown eyes and a well-endowed figure that nerly matched_ _Benihime's kneeling over him with her hands on him and they glowed with green chakra...with them was a younger black haired woman holding a pig, the blonde woman was clad in a gray shirt, black pants, and green jacket. The younger woman was clad in a black kimono with long sleeves and a white sash. The pig even had a necklace and a red jacket on. The Inugami raised an eyebrow at the strange sight of an animal wearing clothes._

_Tsunade and Shizune had just left Konoha when their pig Tonton smelled blood and gave them a warning oink that there was someone hurt...Now since the deaths of her lover and younger brother Tsunade had quit medicine yet some strange force (Kami) told her she'd regret not healing this particular person...so she and Shizune then found the fallen Gintsuki._

_Shizune of course blushed at his appearance, "Tsunade-sama he's hurt!" __She then mentally added, **'I wonder if he's taken?'**_

_Tsunade nods and performs the healing jutsu she too has a blush on her face, **'I don't why but I feel like this person could help me.'** __Tsunade then placed her hands on him and blushed more at how muscular he felt. She began healing him...she knew what he was she had read about the different types of demons._

_Gintsuki sat up feeling her touch, "Huh?"_

_Tsunade spoke, "Easy now I'm just healing your wounds." She soon finished but couldn't fully heal the wound on his arm there was a visible scar._

_Gintsuki turned to her and bowed, "Thank you...I'm Taisho Gintsuki."_

_The blonde woman introduces herself, "I am Senju Tsunade."_

_The younger woman also introduced herself, "And I am Shizune."_

_Gintsuki then looked at Tsunade, "Why do you wear an illusion?"_

_Tsunade looked down. _

_Gintsuki smiled, "Since you helped me I'll help you..I can perform a demonic ritual to make you younger again."_

_Tsunade's eyes lit up, "You'd do that for me?"_

_Gintsuki nodded, "Yup it's only fair that I return the favor." He then spoke with a blush, "But it will involve me marking you..."_

_Tsunade blushed deeply having read on Demonic rituals...But hey Tsunade wouldn't mind he was pretty cute, "I'm okay with it... Gintsuki-kun..."_

_Gintsuki grinned, "all right let's begin!" He then removed her jacket and then bit down on her neck sending some of his demonic energy into her._

_Tsunade felt the strange yet warm energy enter her chakra system...soon she felt her illusion fading yet she still looked the same! Also her chakra was nearly triple the amount._

_Tsunade thanked Gintsuki by hugging him tight, "Thank you Gintsuki-kun!" Gintsuki was fine since he was a demon he had unnatural strength too._

_She then did something that shocked Shizune she actually kissed Gintsuki right on the lips! _

_Shizune cried out, "Tsunade-sama that is completely unnecessary in public!" But she had to admit she was jealous._

_Tsunade didn't care what her apprentice said she was too busy feeling the warm taste of Gintsuki's lips on her own._

_Gintsuki thought, **'Wow and I thought Hime-chan was a good kisser!'**_

_Soon the two parted. Tsunade smiled, "I guess this means I'm your mate now huh?"_

_Gintsuki nodded, "Yup it does Tsu-hime."_

_Tsunade blushed at the nickname that she hated Jiraiya to use but when her new mate used it...it made her truly feel like a princess._

_Gintsuki then explained to her about how he was allow to have more than one mate but would love them all equally...Tsunade accepted the terms he was allowed to have up to 7 mates and she was his second one._

_Tsunade then led her new mate to Konoha and spoke, "I can't stand to be in this place so I look forward to seeing you again Gintsuki-kun." She then kissed him again before turning and leaving with Shizune._

_Gintsuki just stood there still feeling the warmth of her lips on his,** 'Hmmm...she's really good! She might give Hime-chan some competition for Alpha female!'**_

_Flashback end..._

Benihime was amazed that her mate managed to find his second woman to be in his harem. Who would've thought he'd go for older women that much? Then again she is older than him herself. She was close to 9,300 about 9,280 and he was only 6,200.

Benihime hugged Naruto, "Oh Naruto-kun! I was just so confused and upset thanks to my sister's illusion that I just snapped!" She was crying.

Naruto spoke, "It's okay Nee-chan, you were blinded thanks to that witch who calls herself your sister! And thank you for telling me about Kaa-chan being your previous container."

Benihime then hugged Gintsuki while crying even more.

He returned the hug, "Hime-chan it's okay you heard Naruto."

But the vixen continued sobbing in her mate's arms...feeling like she let him down.

Gintsuki growled as he saw every beating Naruto had gone through...even with his mother Kushina some people had managed to slip by her and attack him...and boy did they attack him.

Gintsuki snarled in rage, "I'll kill them! I don't care what Sarutobi says these _things_ are blinded by their own pathetic pasts! They deserve to die! they want a demon they got one!" Soon he and Naruto felt themselves being forced from the seal.

Benihime and Gintsuki shared a kiss before he was evicted from the seal.

Benihime then decided to check Naruto's DNA and was shocked at what she read. She spoke, "No...way. Naruto-kun is descended from Juubi-sama?"

* * *

Next chapter deals with the test and then it deals with Team 7's missions. Also Ayame has a kekkei genkai!


	5. Wave Mission part I

**Chapter 5 Genin Test, Wave mission**

(Next morning)

Naruto woke up and stretched he had a great sleep and realized it was the next day: It's time for their Genin test!

Naruto went downstairs and found breakfast already waiting for him. He soon scarfed it down and then headed out to the training ground...The compound then shimmered and was hidden by a genjutsu.

As Naruto was walking people saw him and sneered. When Kushina was around no one would dare try anything but when Naruto was alone they would treat him lower than dirt.

One man spoke coldly, "How dare that _thing_ try to act human!"

a woman then walked up to Naruto, "I'll teach him a lesson!" But then they heard the growling of a demon.

Naruto outwardly ignored them but on the inside was hurting really bad.

Benihime informed him, _**"Naruto-kun hurry to the training grounds, I think Gintsuki-kun is going to teach them a lesson."**_

Naruto kicked into overdrive heading for the training ground.

The civilians all saw a flash of silver before they all dropped dead to the ground.

A young man with long crimson-streaked silver hair and crimson-golden eyes stood there next to the dead civilians. His sword was coated in their blood. He then flicked the blood off his sword not wanting to taint his blade with their foul blood. No wonder his elder brother Sesshomaru hated humans.

Gintsuki sneered, "The Hokage has given me and Kushina full reign to kill all those who are a threat to Naruto." He then glared coldly at the frightened villagers who witnessed the horrifiying scene. They all ran for their homes.

"Hmm...Time to head to the training ground." Gintsuki vanished in a burst of speed.

(A moment later)

A large silvery-red fox with ten tails trailing behind it was standing over the dead humans. Then it lowered its head and began devouring the corpses...soon they were nothing but bone.

Kurana smirked and licked the blood and meat off her lips, **"Ningen taste strange."** She noticed the blond boy he was emitting some familiar youki: Her younger sister's...But she was struggling on the inside she didn't even know how this hollow took over her mind and actions but it did and she struggles against it each day...It took over her and made her kill her own family and manipulate her own younger sister into attacking Konohagakure...especially after she had just been freed from her jinchuriki only to end up sealed a third time.

Kurana could also smell her sister's scent on the boy, _**'Hmmmm...I see Imouto is sealed within that child. But how could ningen seal someone as strong as my little sister? Among us 9 kits: Benihime had a lot of talent and potential...even more than me!'**_

She then took the form of the civilian woman she devoured earlier.

She then secretly followed Naruto, _'I wonder how many of her tailed stages he can use? I must test this boy maybe he can help me get this Hollow out of me! It's making me commit heinous acts!'_

(Training ground seven)

Soon Naruto made it and got glomped by Sakura. Gintsuki was there and Hikari was as close to him as possible.

within the seal, Benihime fumed, _**"Why that little bitch!"**_ Benihime cursed the fact that she was sealed right now...otherwise she'd teach that little girl a lesson.

Soon Kushina arrived in a whirlpool shunshin wearing her Jonin outfit.

She smiled, "Hello guys...It's time to begin." Gintsuki walked up to Kushina and stood beside her.

Gintsuki explained, "I'm not just your teammate I'm the second sensei of this team."

Naruto was amazed and happy, "We have two senseis?"

The blond leapt for joy, "Yes! We have both Kaa-chan and Aniki!"

Kushina giggled at her son's antics, "Calm down Sochi."

She then told them, "You must fight us...we will test your ninja skills to see where you're at."

Gintsuki spoke, "If you can manage to even land a blow on us then you pass."

The three Genin then got into fighting stances.

Gintsuki explained,"Kushina and I will both come at you so you must try to hit at least one of us."

Naruto grinned, "I'm ready Kaa-chan!" He then activated his Sharingan 4 tomoe spun in each eye.

Sakura then drew a sword she kept hidden.

Hikari then formed orbs of fire in her hands.

Gintsuki spoke, "Hajime!"

Soon the battle began.

Naruto went straight for his mother having sparred with her before.

(Gintsuki, Sakura, and Hikari)

Gintsuki smirked, "So it's two against one eh? This will be fun!"

Sakura then lifted her sword to her face and spoke it's first release, "Scatter...Senbonzakura."

Her blade glowed pink and then slowly vanished leaving nothing but the hilt. Sakura's clan has a bloodline called Senbonzakura it has one first level release and four second level releases. When not in use it is in the form of a sword somewhere on the user's body.

Sakura then waved the hilt, Gintsuki leapt back as a small storm of cherry blossoms crashed where he stood..destroying the ground.

Sakura cursed, "Shannaro! I missed!"

Hikari then shot a stream of fire out of her hands and Gintsuki avoided it.

Gintsuki was amazed, "Wow you two are good! Truly worthy of being kunoichi!" He then avoided another attempt by Sakura's petal-like blades at attacking him.

Sakura then reformed her blade and then turned it toward the ground, "Get ready Gintsuki-sensei..." She then let go of her sword causing it to drop...then it sunk into the ground like if it was in water and ripple-like waves of energy came from the spot the sword sunk into.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Bankai..." A thousand giant swords rose up on each side of the girl, "Scatter...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The swords then became a storm of sakura petals Which surrounded their wielder ready to attack or defend.

Hikari then formed two swords one in each hand: One made lightning and the other made of fire.

The Niji heiress purred, "I hope you're ready Gintsuki-kun."

Gintsuki then drew his own sword it was formed from his body, "Go for it!" He sent some energy into his sword making it glow an eerie red.

soon the two charged each other and Sakura sent her blade storm at Gintsuki when the attacks collided it created an explosion of energy.

(Naruto and Kushina)

Naruto then went through handseals, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" He shot multiple fireballs at his mother.

Kushina just created a water wall which took the fireballs head on.

She smirked, "Nice try Sochi but you'll have to do better than that!"

Naruto groaned, "Ah man! I'll get you yet Kaa-chan!"

The long-haired crimson-blond then charged at his mother..Kushina then dropped her water shield to meet her son head on. The two soon traded blows.

Naruto managed to get a shot in managing to strike his mother in the stomach.

But it didn't hurt her too much.

Kushina smiled full of pride, "You pass Sochi."

(Gintsuki, Sakura, and Hikari)

When the light cleared it showed the three facing each other.

Gintsuki smirked as he stood up but then he collapsed to one knee. He had a nice gash on his back which began to heal instantly. Gintsuki whistled, "Phew! Looks like you pass."

the whole group then rejoined.

Sakura hugged Naruto, "Naruto-kun we passed!"

Naruto grinned, "So did I Sakura-chan!" Then they separated.

Kushina was clenching her fists with rage after the hug...she looked like she'd snap and beat Sakura to a pulp.

Gintsuki was hugged by Hikari.

Kushina spoke, "Okay guys Team 7 is offically formed!" They all cheered and decided to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate.

(Hidden)

Kurana cursed, "Damn it...oh well I'll test him another time!" she disappeared in a swirl of fire.

(Team 7)

Once they got to Ichiraku everyone ordered their favorite ramen and talked about how they get stronger together, Team 7 was already closer than the other teams being that the sensei was the mother of Naruto and the white haired young man is like his big brother.

After they were done they paid their bill and left. Ayame sighed as she watched Naruto leave there was no secret that the beautiful waitress had fallen for their number one customer. Ayame then activated her dojutsu characterized by her eyes glowing red (Ranmaru's kekkei Genkai). She watched Naruto leave.

(Skipping to 2 weeks later)

A shadow moved across the grass...it was the bane of all the ninja. The Daimyo's wife's 'demon' cat Tora. He was quite talented at creating more missing-nin than anything in the village.

The cat was identified by the orange ribbon on his left ear.

Kushina was hiding behind a tree she then spoke through the communicator in her ear, "This is Kushina do you see the target?"

Naruto answered his mother back, "Yeah Kaa-chan Aniki and I both see it!"

Gintsuki spoke, "I'm moving in!"

Tora then saw a white haired young man coming at him but he gained a dark glint in his eyes and rushed at him before slashing him across the face with his claws.

Gintsuki was really pissed, "Okay cat you asked for it!" Soon his wound healed much to the cat's shock and then the boy morphed into...A large wolf-like dog! Gintsuki was about the size of a large wolf.

Gintsuki snarled and Tora was shaking in complete fear. Gintsuki spoke hungrily saliva dripping from his mouth, **_"I'm hungry and it looks like fresh cat is on the menu!"_**

But Naruto appeared, "Aniki you can't eat him! As tempting as it is."

Gintsuki groaned and returned to human form. He crossed his arms, "Tch. Consider yourself lucky...feline."

Tora had been so scared by the white haired one's transformation so he didn't fight as the team took him back to his owner.

When she hugged to him to death he didn't even fight back...agreeing to stay home from now on...The Daimyo's wife then paid for the mission and took her beloved cat back home.

Now Sarutobi then checked off that mission, "Good now there's more missions: Fruit picking... Babysitting...Walking the Inuzuka's dogs..."

Gintsuki instantly rejected the Inuzuka mission,_ 'Oh hell no! Those Inuzuka women keep trying to molest me! But Tsume helps me against them.' _He blushed as he thought of the Inuzuka matriarch.

Naruto chose this time to scream, "Nooo Thank you!" He had his arms in the time out position.

Gintsuki sighed, "I was wondering when he'd finally had enough."

Sakura and Hikari both nod.

Kushina just slaps her forehead...But she agrees with her Sochi these low-level missions will never test their true skills.

Naruto spoke stubbornly, "I'm not doing these ridiculous missions anymore!"

Iruka growled, "Naruto! You are a Genin and these missions are the beginning of your career!"

Gintsuki spoke, "I agree with Naruto Iruka I mean we've done all the D-Rank missions."

Sarutobi spoke, "Let me explain Naruto..."

(Skipping missions explanation boring!)

Sarutobi concluded, "So you see Naruto that's why D-Ranks are the first missions for all shinobi."

But Naruto had ignored the entire explanation, "Hmmmm...I had chicken Ramen yesterday so I'll get some Miso Ramen today."

Gintsuki was muttering, "Stupid cat I should've eaten it when I had the chance...everyone should know Inu-yokai don't get along with non-demonic cats!"

Sarutobi yelled, "Pay attention!"

Soon they stood to attention.

Sarutobi sighed, "There is a C-Rank mission I can give you."

Naruto was shocked, "Really?"

Sarutobi nods, "Yes but it requires you to work with another team."

Naruto asked, "Which team?"

Sarutobi checked, "Team 8 has a mission currently, Team 10 is starting their first D-ranks...so just Team 11."

Gintsuki spoke, "Tch..Fine."

Soon a familiar Uchiha girl glomped Naruto's head ino her ample cleavage, "Naruto-kun! have you missed me?"

It was indeed Kohaku...Sakura and Kushina both released frightening amounts of KI of the Uchiha girl.

A boy who looked similar to Sasuke but paler skin arrived. He wore an ANBU like outfit and had a sword strapped to his back.

then Sasuke appeared..He was still as arrogant as ever...his eyes landed on Naruto with a superior look in them..

Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

Kakashi soon walked up reading his Icha-Icha book giggling...Until Kushina in a flash destroyed it with a Katon Jutsu. Making the silver haired Jonin weep in sorrow for the loss of his book.

As Kushina watched the amusing spectacle she thought, _'Was this man really trained by Minato?'_

Sarutobi spoke, "All right Teams 7 and 11 this is a C-Rank escort mission." He then explained, "You will lead this man back to his home in Nami No Kuni." Soon Gintsuki and Naruto having highly advanced senses smelled alcohol in the air.

An older man came up with a bottle of Sake...he wore tattered clothes and a straw hat.

The man drank a swig and spoke, "These are the teams to protect me? Ha! They're snot-nosed brats!"

He soon insulted them starting with Team 11, "The black haired boy looks gay, the blue haired boy looks like a weakling, and the girl looks like a one of those 'Bad girls' I've heard about."

Sai just remained silent, Sasuke fumed...Kohaku was inwardly angry but outwardly didn't react.

He then turned his attention to Team 7, "The short kid looks stupid, the silver haired one looks kind of creepy , their girl has a weird hair color and pinkie looks just weird in those clothes!"

Gintsuki had to hold back both Naruto and Sakura while trying to suppress his own KI at the rude old man. Hikari was already forming a mini tornado in her palm.

He noticed Kushina and grinned, "Well hello baby!" But in a flash Kushina aimed her sword at his 'little partner'. Tanzua nearly had a heart attack. Gintsuki, Naruto, and the other men (Even Emo-Uchiha) winced in sympathy.

Kushina spoke in a sickly sweet tone, "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult **my **Sochi or his friends...or else... say goodbye to the family jewels!" The KI she unleashed frightened even Sarutobi.

Tanzua nearly had a heart attack at the thought of losing his 'mini-me'.

The man was shocked he then noticed the slight resemblence between the blond boy and this hot red haired woman...their skin tone was the same and the boy had some of the woman's red hair color in his blonde hair and also his hair was like a spikier version of her own long hair(Naruto grew out his hair).

The old man paled, _'Oh Kuso! I just insulted her son!' _He knew about mothers' rage and devotion to their children from watching his own daughter go to great lengths to protect her own son/his grandson Inari.

He then apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't know the blond was your child."

Kushina snorted and then stood back up, she sheathed her sword, "Just know I'm a Jonin and so is one eye here." She thumbed toward Kakashi, "Also Gintsuki is more than powerful enough to help us."

The man nodded, "I'm Tazuna a super bridge builder from Nami No Kuni I'm counting on you ninja to protect me."

Soon Team 7 and Tazuna shoved off since Kakashi would be late wanting to have a proper 'funeral' for his beloved book and was making his team attend it.

(Outside the gates)

Everyone was ready and soon Team 11 showed up hours later and they began the trek to Nami No Kuni.

Sakura asked, "Is there a shinobi village in Nami No Kuni?"

Kushina smiled, "No Sakura-chan it's too poor to have a ninja village right Tazuna?"

Kakashi patted his weapons pouch which had a seal on it and in it was a brand new Icha-Icha book.

The old man nods, "Yes..."

Kushina explained about the different hidden villages...including her old village of Uzushiogakure. What she didn't know was this man's country was her old country rebuilt.

Soon a few minutes later they were walking along a forest trail when they saw a puddle in the middle of the road.

Gintsuki, Kushina, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kohaku all narrowed their eyes recognizing it as a genjutsu.

Kushina and Kakashi walked over the puddle but then a long bladed chain came out of the puddle and wrapped around the two Jonin. Two shinobi wearing matching outfits appeared from the puddle...they wore clawed gauntlets just on opposite hands and both had a mask over their mouths. They also wore headbands with the sign of Kirigakure on them.

The one on the right spoke, "First ones down!" They then contracted the chain and it turned the two Jonin into bloody chunks! Hikari freaks out.

But the others recognized what the two did.

Next the two ninja charged at Naruto! But the blond remained calm. Gintsuki and Sasuke went into action. Gintsuki then delivered a roundhouse to the two while Sasuke threw a shuriken disabling their chain to a tree. Naruto joined in by managing to kick them a second time. Sai pulled out a scroll.

Sai painted something, "Super Beast Imitating Drawing." He made several ink creature attack the enemy.

The two managed to get free and charged at Tazuna again, Sakura and Hikari then appeared in front Tazuna ready to protect him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gintsuki used high-speed movements to appear in front of the girls.

But then Kakashi caught one under his arm while Kushina used a rope of water to capture the other...the bloody chunks became wood.

Naruto smiled, "They used substitution technique!"

Gintsuki smirked, "As expected of the two strongest Jonin of Konohagakure."

Kushina was proud of her Sochi and team.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "All right Tazuna what's going on? Those were the Oni Kyodai, Chunin missing-nin from Kirigakure!"

Tazuna sighed and spoke, "It's like this..."

(One explanation later)

Kushina spoke, "So this Gato is even hiring missing-nin to kill you?"

Tazuna nods, "Yes this bridge I'm building is the only hope of my country."

Kushina was in thought, "Then this is no longer a C-Rank but an A-Rank mission."

Kakashi spoke, "Kushina they're not ready for this kind of mission yet...I think we should go back."

"Of course you're free to abandon this mission and the only thing that will happen is I will be killed and my dear grandson will cry and my daughter will have a grudge against you Konoha-nin."

Everyone for once had the same thought,_ 'He's blackmailing us!'_

Kushina turned to the Genin, "Well? What do you guys think?"

She didn't even need to ask...Naruto firmly wants to continue the mission. Kitsuke, Sakura, Hikari are with him all the way as is Kohaku . Sai will complete his missions without fail. Sasuke wants to prove his strength on this mission and he won't let the 'dobe' outdo him again.

Naruto smiled, "Kaa-chan we want to continue the mission to help them!"

Gintsuki nodded. "I agree we can't just let this 'Gato' have his way." The others of Team 7 and Team 11 nodded in agreement.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna, "Looks like we're staying."

The old man cried tears of joy, "Thank you all!"

The group then continued their leave and then managed to hitch a ride on a boat by a rower. But Kushina and Naruto having a water-based bloodline just ran alongside the boat.

Gintsuki turned into true form and ran on the clouds.

They soon came to a bridge.

Naruto kept his mouth shut but had this thought, _'It's HUUUUGE!'_

After everyone arrived they got off the boat, out of the water and sky and continued their trek toward Tazuna's home.

(Hidden base)

A fat short man with glasses was pissed at the demon brothers for their failure. But then he felt geniune fear as a massive sword was nearly at him. It was wielded by a very tall frightening man.

He spoke, "Don't worry Gato I'll take care of the problems."

Gato spoke, "See that you do Zabuza." The short businessman then walked off.

Zabuza spoke to the demon brothers, "So tell me all the details."

Gato then walked down the hall and came to a massive hidden room with a massive gate with a seal on the door. Inside the gate a pair of massive red slitted eyes opened, As something giant moved around in the cage...it was a demon fox. It's crimson-black fur could be partially seen as it rippled due to the creature's massive power. Tails thrashed behind the demon...10 of them. A frightening third eye was on his forehead and resembled a mixture of the Sharingan and Rin'negan.

The creature spoke in a deep commanding tone.**"What do you want with me Gato? I told you that just because you managed to get my son to bring me back to life I do not serve you!"**

Gato chuckled, "I know I just thought I'd tell you that soon you will get to have some fun."

The massive creature then grinned two rows of massive fangs fully visible.** "I see...very well! I will do as you ask_...for_ _now_."**

Gato left.

The massive fox demon thought, **_"Benihime-chan, Kurana-chan my daughters I was brought back by your brother using a mysterious force and now I too am a Juubi I wish to see you both."_** Yup it's the previous Kyuubi now the second Juubi brought back by his third eldest child his 1st son.

(with Team 7)

Our two shinobi teams were traveling through Nami forest quite bored. Naruto was spinning a water orb to break the boredom and Gintsuki was just whistling. Kushina could sense there was something familiar about this country.

But then Naruto suddenly cried out, "Hey!" He turned the water into the shape of a kunai and threw it into the bushes scaring the others.

Kushina scolded, "Sochi! Be careful with your actions!" She did love her son very much but he could be such a handful sometimes.

Naruto ignored his mother having sensed something, "Hmmmm...There!" He formed another water kunai and threw it into the bushes again.

Kushina was about to smack her son over the head when Kitsuke saw something through bushes. It was a...snow rabbit.

Naruto freaks out and runs to the frightened critter hugging it and apologizing.

Gintsuki's eyes narrowed, _'Wait a minute...This rabbit's coat is white but it's not winter it's summer! Which means...' _

Gintsuki then heard a humming sound. The Inugami shouted, "DUCK!"

Instantly everyone hit the ground as a massive zanbauto-type sword whirred through the air and got stuck in a tree. Soon a man appeared on the sword.

Gintsuki's eyes widened.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "This just became a whole lot harder."

The man was really tall standing about 6' foot and had short spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore no shirt but camouflage pants and sandels. Bandages covered his mouth and nose.

The man spoke, "Well no wonder the demon brothers failed...It's the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi and the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina!"

He explained, "We've heard about you two in our bingo books...the man who was said to copy a thousand jutsu, The Copy ninja Kakashi... and the only kunoichi to beat the Yondaime and kill over 300 Iwa ninja The Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto was shocked, _'I knew Kaa-chan was strong but to have a place in the bingo book? Kaa-chan just how powerful are you really?'_

Kushina then spoke, "Momochi Zabuza former Kirigakure ANBU Commander and known as the The Demon of the Mist."

Kakashi knew what to do and lifted his headband to reveal a Sharingan!

Sasuke who was the closet to Kakashi currently saw it, _'Sharingan! But how? It's only supposed to be in my clan! Could this man be?'_

Zabuza smirked, "Aw you know me too I'm honored!"

The demon of the mist then used shunshin to appear in front of them with his Kubikiri Hōchō now in his hand, "Unfortunately I'm here for the old man not you two."

Kushina lowered into her clan's taijutsu stance, "Unfortunately for you Zabuza we're the ones he summoned to protect him."

Zabuza smirked more, "Then it's a good thing I brought back-up." He raised his hand to form an ANBU handseal.

Soon three other people came out of the forest. One was a young man with long spiky dark crismon-black hair and red fox-eyes. He wore a long jacket and hakama.

He gazed at Naruto sensing his younger sister within the boy, _'So this is my sister's latest jinchuriki eh? He looks pathetic.'_

the other was a silver haired man with dog-ears and yellow slitted eyes. He wore an all red outfit.

The third was a young woman wearing a blue outfit, and a mask covered her face. her nails were painted a green-blue color. Her black hair was tied in a bun.

Gintsuki spoke shocked at the dog-eared man, "A-Aniki?"

The dog-eared man smirked, "Hey otouto it's been awhile. I see you're a shinobi now." He then drew a battered looking sword which instantly morphed into a giant fang.

Zabuza spoke, "Inuyasha, Kuyo. You guys and Haku all handle the brats! Kakashi and Kushina are mine to deal with!"

Inuyasha went for Gintsuki, "Come on otouto show me how much stronger you've grown!" Gintsuki then drew his own blade and clashed with his older brother.

Kuyo went for Naruto, "Come brat I wish to test my little sister's vessel." He aimed with his claws in a piercing motion.

Benihime cried out, **_"Naruto-kun run! My brother's too powerful for you to handle right now!"_**

Naruto barely managed to avoid the strike...Haku performed a strange handseal and Ice mirrors surrounded Sakura and Hikari who both activated their own Kekkei Genkai.

Zabuza then charged at Kushina and Kakashi who met him head on.

* * *

Next chapter: all out battle...Protect the bridge builder!


	6. Wave Mission Part II

**Chapter 6: All out battle..protect the bridge builder, To Tazuna's home! **

Nami forest...

Battles were underway to protect one old man. Gintsuki blocked a strike by his brother's fang-like blade.

Inuyasha then parried Gintsuki's strike and struck with his claws, "Sankon: Tesso!"

He slashed Gintsuki across the back with his claws leaving a yellow energy trail behind his strike.

Gintsuki groaned, "Ugh! I hate it when you use that Aniki!" The younger Inugami then teleported away from his brother.

Inuyasha grinned, "Hide and Seek eh otouto?" He then chased after him.

(With Sakura and Hikari)

Sakura raised her arms and Senbonzakura covered her in defense as Haku rained down senbon on them. Sakura only knows the first second release she can't use the other three yet.

Hikari formed a fire wall. But some of the senbon actually managed to get through the two girls' defenses and strike them.

(With Kushina and Kakashi)

Zabuza blocked a kunai strike from Kakashi and used Kubikiri Hōchō to block a strike from Kushina's blade. The three then continued their blade battle.

Zabuza then disappeared and reappeared on the water, "Kirigakure No Jutsu!" A blinding mist soon appeared.

But Kushina used her bloodline to deflect it. She waved her hand and the mist faded.

Zabuza gasped, "Damn I forgot about your Mizumegami, it allows you to manipulate water in any form!"

Kushina smirked, "You got that right Zabuza!" She then had her hands in one seal, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" A massive dragon of water came up and attacked Zabuza. The former ANBU barely managed to avoid the attack.

(With Naruto)

Naruto leapt back as the demon fox in front of him fired a fireball at him out of his hand...Naruto was so scared that he forgot that he could use his Sharingan to suppress Kuyou's powers.

Kuyo sighed, "Is this all my sister's jinchuriki is capable of? Pitiful." He then rushed again at Naruto and then SQUELCH He got him! In the stomach with his arm! Right above the seal!

Naruto coughed up blood, "N...No I...I won't die!" He then fell to the ground.

Benihime cried out, **_"Naruto-kun!"_**

Kuyou sighed again, "I am sorry I had to kill your vessel imouto."

(with Kushina and Kakashi)

Kushina then suddenly felt a deep pain in her heart and stopped her assault, _'Naru-chan...!' _

Kushina placed one hand to her ample chest,_ 'W-What happened Sochi! Why can't I feel you anymore!'_

The distraction was enough for Zabuza to kick her sending her flying.

Kakashi was about to attack until Zabuza created a Water Clone and it used Water prison to trap Kakashi in a sphere of water. Then Zabuza finished Kakashi with Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to send the former ANBU through the forest.

Zabuza then turned to face Kushina and he charged the distracted kunoichi.

(With Sakura and Hikari)

Haku spoke, "Please don't blame me I fight for my father's dream." She then entered her mirrors and soon seemed to multiply before drawing several senbon. Soon Sakura and Hikari found themselves covered in senbon. Sakura's chakra was exhausted so her kekkei genkai had to de-activate to rest. The two girls then collapsed. But then Haku was shocked as two others replaced them.

Kohaku activated her Sharingan. Sasuke seethed that he the Uchiha** heir** couldn't activate his own. So he would use Kohaku as a shield.

Kohaku went through handseals, "Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" She breathed a powerful fireball at Haku. But the fireball did nothing to melt the mirror.

Sasuke was surprised, _'Hmm...It seems that fire won't melt this ice...'_

(With Kitsuke)

Inuyasha spoke, "Sorry otouto...Kaze no Kizu!" He then slammed his sword down and yellow youki shot from the sword and slammed into Gintsuki sending the younger full Inugami into a tree.

Gintsuki was unconscious. Inuyasha turned to leave not knowing of the massive aura begnning to emit from his younger brother. But when he did he didn't know it's coming from his younger brother.

Soon Zabuza and the others regrouped except Inuyasha and Haku.

Zabuza spoke, "Well did what did you think Mirada-sama? Have they passed?"

Soon a woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it with long spiky black hair appeared in a swirl...her hair covered her left eye but her right eye was red with a strange spoke-like pattern in it...Her 'Eternal' Mangekyou Sharingan.

Mirada spoke, "I think you were too rough on my musume Zabuza and Kuyou you were too hard on my magomusuko."

Kuyo apologized, "I'm sorry Mirada-sama I fear I may have killed him."

Mirada shook her head, "No Kuyo-kun he's alive and your sister will heal him...I have a good feeling they will pass."

Kuyou gulped knowing just how angry Benihime would be, "I fear that I can't beat her...I may be her older brother but she **is **the Kyuubi afterall while I'm just a Nanabi (7 Tails)." He then went back to see.

Zabuza went back to see about Kushina.

(Within the seal)

Benihime was crying as she gazed down at her near-death jinchuriki, **"Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! But I promise I'll make my brother pay!" **She then sent her crimson chakra at him and it covered him like a blanket healing his wounds and changing him...Now Benihime is in control.

(Outside)

Naruto's body began to steam and then he slowly stood up like a zombie...Naruto's blue eyes were now red and slitted, his teeth and nails sharpened. The whisker marks on his face grew bigger and more feral looking. Soon red chakra was now emitting from his body like a firestorm. Naruto had a vicious snarl on his face baring long fangs. The chakra then condensed into a three tailed fox cloak. His nails were now curved claws, his mouth and eyes now had black outlines around them. His eyes more resemble Benihime's eyes in her demon fox form.

Naruto then threw back his head and unleashed a massive roar, **"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** He then sent massive shockwaves of chakra out of his entire body.

(With Inuyasha)

Everyone heard the massive roar and felt the massive shockwaves.

Inuyasha was shocked, "What the hell? This demonic aura!" He turned to see his younger brother engulfed in crimson energy, "What the?"

Gintsuki too was changing his hair was darkening and lengthening, his fangs were growing into full battle length. His eyes flashed an evil crimson as his demon heritage fully took possession of him.

Gintsuki then slowly stood up a wicked fanged grin on his face...his eyes completely blood-red ...with no pupils, his claws now were pitch back, magenta stripes appeared on his face, Behind him six tails flowed...his hair now went down to the ground, each strand blew in the winds created by his aura. His shirt was gone burned off by his demonic aura to reveal a muscular chest with the same stripes that were on his face right now.

His aura was powerful easily surpassing Benihime's. Inuyasha could barely move.

Inuyasha spoke two words, "Oh crap."

Gintsuki then charged at his brother on all fours with his long fangs gleaming,**"Let's play Tag Aniki! I'm it!" **He tackled his brother through several trees with speed rivaling that of their elder brother Sesshomaru.

(with Kushina)

Kushina stood up painfully to sense this massive power,_'This chakra...! Naru-chan...!'_

Kushina then used her bloodline to heal herself, _'I must stop Zabuza!'_ Kushina used her teleportation ability to faze right in front of the shocked Zabuza and then used her Mizumegami to freeze him in place.

Kushina delivered a powerful super strong kick to Zabuza sending the demon of the mist sailing into the water.

Kushina next went through handseals, "Water Prision Technique!" She then raised her hands and a sphere of water trapped Zabuza.

Zabuza thought, _'They definitely pass Mirada-sama.' _

(With Naruto)

Sanbi Naruto charged on all fours at Kuyou who barely avoided a slash. When Naruto struck a tree it and several other trees behind were felled by the attack.

Kuyou then charged at Naruto from behind. But Sanbi Naruto saw him easily.

Naruto roared, **"RAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!" **and sent Kuyou sailing through the trees! Just that roar destroyed a third of the forest. A sphere surrounded Naruto. Naruto snarled and shot an 'arm' of chakra and took after his prey.

Kuyou then landed at the feet of the disgused Kurana.

Kuyou spoke in total shock, "This much power and he's only at Sanbi stage?"

Kurana shook her head, "My, my otouto, you've managed to upset imouto again haven't you?" She then helped him up.

Kuyou was shocked, "N-Nee-san?"

Kurana then disappeared. As Sanbi Naruto came crashing through with an 'arm' of chakra.

Kuyou avoided a strike from the first chakra 'arm'. But Naruto had a fox smirk and created another 'arm' to strike Kuyou from behind.

Kuyou groaned as the 'arm' struck him on the back.

Naruto then grabbed him with two other 'arms' of chakra and then delivered multiple slashes.

Kuyou then fell to one knee bleeding, "Ugh..." He then looked up and spoke, "You pass imouto." His wounds healed.

Benihime's voice was heard coming from Naruto's mouth,**"Pass? What do you mean Ni-san?"** Benihime was in total control of Naruto's body for now while she was healing him.

Kuyou smiled, "I'll explain later Imouto." He soon vanished in a swirl of fire.

Benihime scratched Naruto's head with one clawed finger being careful not to accidently cause him another wound...the nine-tailed vixen was confused about all this.

Benihime then sensed her love's power, _**"Gintsuki-kun!"**_ she then asked Naruto,_** "Naruto-kun do you want your body back now?"** _

He responded, _"Not yet Nee-chan, let's find out what they're talking about first."_

The vixen nods before disappearing in a burst of speed.

(With Gintsuki)

Gintsuki managed to send his brother sailing but Inuyasha recovered. Gintsuki then returned to normal confused, "Huh? What happened?" When he snaps from berserk mode and returns to normal he never remembers what he did.

Inuyasha smiled, "You pass otouto." He then sheathed Tetsusaiga, "You will be to help us when the time is right little bro."

Gintsuki was confused, "Help you? But aren't you and Zabuza working for Gato Aniki?"

Inuyasha blinked before he cracked up, "Are you kidding! We wouldn't work for that fat teme if he was the richest guy in the world!"

Soon A Sanbi-Stage Naruto appeared in a crouching position on all fours...three giant eretheal tails swished back and forth.

Gintsuki sensed 'him', "That you Hime-chan? I see you've taken possession of Naruto for now."

The Kyuubified Naruto nodded, **"Yes Gintsuki-kun, I needed to take control so my power can heal Naruto-kun properly."**

Gintsuki spoke, "So you're confused about our opponents' motives too?"

**"It is rather strange what my brother wants here."**

Inuyasha waved to him, "See you later otouto." He then ran off.

(With Kohaku and Sasuke)

They managed to avoid the senbon storm. Haku is running low on chakra. So she dispelled her Ice mirrors and then disappeared in a wind shunshin.

Kohaku breathed and de-activated her Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked having activated his own Sharingan...but he too was tired.

Kohaku soon picks up Sasuke and headed for the others.

(With Kushina)

Zabuza was release from the water prison.

Kushina spoke, "Now talk why are you working for Gato?"

Zabuza chuckled, "That's just it Kushina we're not...we're working for someone else." He then vanished in a water shunshin.

Kushina was confused about this whole mess. But she shrugged and then shunshined to the others.

(Later)

The whole teams met up again. Kakashi was knocked out from the water jutsu assault. Sakura and Hikari are just suffering a bit of chakra exhaustion as are Naruto and Gintsuki.

But Naruto is recovering because Benihime is replenishing his chakra levels back to normal.

Kushina when she got to her son instantly hugged him and checked him for any injuries. She then collapsed from exhaustion on the ground but Naruto created 2 Kage bushin to carry Sakura and Hikari while he carried his mother himself.

Kushina snuggled into her son's chest as he carried her, "Naru-chan..."

Sasuke eyed Kushina, _'Even if she's the dobe's mother I will have her!'_

Kitsuke turned to Tazuna, "Now shall we continue to your home?"

Tazuna nods, "Right this way." He led them up to the dock that his home lied on.

(A few hours later)

Kakashi and Kushina were put in separate beds in separate rooms...but when Naruto tried to leave his mother...Kushina refused to allow her sochi to leave her. The red-haired woman had a very powerful death grip on her son.

Kushina begged her son, her violet eyes gazing at him with hope, "No...please don't leave me Naru-chan." She then hugged her son not wanting to lose his warmth, "Stay with me...please."

Naruto sighed, "Okay Kaa-chan."

Kushina had a look on contentment on her face as she slept with her son next to her.

Naruto blushed as he looked at his mother, _'Kaa-chan really is beautiful...'_

The Uzumkai heir then shook it off, _'What am I thinking? This is my mother for Kami's sake!'_

Kushina then wrapped her arms tighter around her son and muttered in her sleep, "Naru-chan..." She snuggled against him.

Naurto blushed more but he too nodded off and the mother and child slept in each other's arms.

This is the scene that Tsunami: Tazuna's daughter came upon a few minutes later.

Tsunami had heard from her father that these two were mother and son, yet the mother loved her son much deeper than most other mothers should.

Tsunami even noticed that Kushina was half-naked! Tsunami yelled, "What is going here?"

Kushina woke up and looked at the civilian woman annoyed, "What? Naru-chan and I are just sleeping together."

Tsunami yelled again, "That's just it! You're sleeping with him half-naked!"

Kushina ignored the woman.

Tsunami steamed at being ignored and stormed up to the red-haired kunoichi, "It's wrong you're his mother for Kami's sake!"

Kushina spoke coldly, "What business is it of a _civilian_ to judge what a kunoichi does with her child?" The red-haired woman then turned away from the civilian woman, wrapped her arms around Naruto again, and went back to sleep.

Tsunami threw up her arms in frustration, "Ugh! Whatever come down when dinner's ready!" The civilian woman then walked down the stairs muttering something like 'Kunoichi are weird.' and 'Thank Kami I never became a ninja.'

(hours later)

Kushina came down with Naruto in tow.

Sasuke ogled at the beautiful Uzumaki Matriarch.

Gintsuki and the others were already at the table. Gintsuki had brought supplies along in a scroll...enough for everyone in Nami No Kuni.

Soon everyone started eating...the food was delicious! Tazuna was quite happy to have so many guests in his home.

Kakashi had to eat with one arm since he was on crutches.

Sasuke and Naruto had an eating contest and ended up throwing up.

Gintsuki was laughing amused by the whole thing.

Kushina of course scolded her son.

Kohaku, Sakura, and Hikari were discussing girl stuff. Sai was painting something.

Gintsuki was concerned about Tsunami's son Inari the boy made Sasuke's attitude look nice.

"I'm going to talk to him." Gintsuki thanked Tsunami for the food and went to find the boy.

Tsunami hoping someone could finally bring her son out of his shell told him that Inari was either on the dock or in his room.

Gintsuki went upstairs and sure enough there was the boy in his room.

He was holding a picture of someone and crying while muttering, "Tou-san...tou-san..."

Gintsuki thought,_'Poor kid he must've lost his father when he was very young.' _The Inugami prince decided not to barge in there right now and went back down. "The kid's bottling up his feelings and crying in secret that's not healthy for you." The others were shocked.

Tsunami looked sad, _'Inari...'_

Then Sakura noticed a picture of the family when they were much happier except it seemed there was a face missing from the picture.

Gintsuki noted the missing picture and suddenly realized, "I know...that man in the picture is his father isn't he?"

Tazuna and his daughter stiffened...Tsunami spoke, "Yes."

Tazuna spoke, "Tsunami why don't you check on Inari?"

Tsunami realizes what her father is doing and nods going upstairs to check on her son.

"So what happened?" Gintsuki asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

the whole group nods.

"All right..."

* * *

HA! a cliffhanger!

Next time: The lost hero of Wave, the Juuichibi attack!


	7. Wave Mission part III

**Chapter 7: The lost hero of Nami, Juubi Vs Juubi**

Tazuna then explained to them the whole story of Kaiza a man who wasn't Inari's real father but he acted like one. The man was brave and strong. He even became Nami's greatest hero! But then Gato caught him and had him executed right in front of them! That day changed everyone.

Sakura, Hikari, and Kohaku were all crying and even Kushina was sobbing...she knew what it meant to lose someone you love. Benihime was human form inside the seal and she too a demon fox was sobbing. This story had to be heartfelt if it could make even the Kyuubi cry.

Gintsuki clenched his fists at the injustices done to these poor people by just this one man! Gintsuki growled, "I swear I will find this 'Gato' and rip him apart!"

(Gato's base)

Zabuza was resting he had a long hard fight with Kushina but it was enjoyable.

Inuyasha was had his arms crossed as he too rested.

Gato meanwhile then went up to the hidden room and spoke, "Juubi-sama two days from now you will be released to have your fun."

The giant fox spoke, **"Very well just remember I will not kill any humans unless absolutely necessary."**

Gato nods.

(Two days later..Tazuna's place)

Kushina, Kakashi, and Gintsuki had trained their teams for their next hard mission. They taught them the 'Tree-Climbing Exercise' The girls got it down first but the boys managed to get it down as well. Now they are all eating again. Tsunami had learned from Kushina just what her son Naruto suffered from. Tsunami couldn't believe the fact that sweet boy had a demon sealed within him and by his own father! That was just cruel! Tsunami offered her fellow widow her sympathies.

Inari then snapped, "I can't take it anymore!" The boy let out all the feelings he was hiding.

Everyone gaped at his temper tanturm..Even Tsunami wasn't expecting her son to explode like this.

Inari yelled, "Why are you all trying so hard! Gato is going to kill you!"

Naruto spoke, "Shut up kid, I won't let Gato kill me or my precious people."

Inari continued his triade, "Shut up! Who wants to be like you? You probably live a very happy life with your mother! While we suffer! You don't know the meaning of the word suffering!" Ooh he shouldn't have said that...Tsunami looked down in shame of her son's actions.

Those words struck a cord in Naruto. The blond then had his head down his long hair shadowing his eyes, and his fists clenched. Then black chakra started to emit from his body. When Naruto looked up Inari nearly wet himself...

The blond's blue eyes were a bloody crimson with slitted pupils. Then his bangs lifted from his forehead and revealed a slit in his skin which opened to reveal a freaky third eye. It was blood-red with nine-tomoe and four ripple-like patterns in it. The tomoe were on the rings closest to the pupil. Naruto's nails and teeth sharpened and his hair grew more wild...the marks on his face darkened.

Naruto spoke, "Tell me brat...do people ever try to kill you behind your mother's back? Do they call you 'Demon' or 'Freak' or 'Hell spawn? Tell me!" Naruto's Juubi demon blood and power have awakened! Then his bangs covered his third eye again...his features returned to normal.

Inari was stunned by his rebuttal.

Kushina was shocked for this was the first time she's heard, "Naru-chan is that true?" She looked at him begging him to say it's a lie but the look in his eyes proved that it was indeed true. The Uzumaki matriarch never wanted to be away from her son for too long...yet lately the council has been trying to send her on A and S rank missions that would takes nearly months or even years to complete...But being the daughter of the greatest Uchiha and the last heir to the Uzumaki clan until her children were born...Kushina completes them in just weeks.

Naruto looked at his mother, "It's true Kaa-chan though they don't try when you're around, when you're absent they try to 'avenge' their loved ones and the Yondaime."

Kushina then gave Inari the coldest glare ever, "Gaki...did your father the man your mother loved ever do something to you against her wishes?"

Naruto then spoke, "Kaa-chan what do you mean? The one who sealed Nee-chan inside of me was...No! It can't be!"

Kushina nodded, "It's true Naru-chan your father, my husband, and the one who cursed you was: Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto then spoke in a calm tone, "Kaa-chan, Aniki, guys I'll be back later." It's like the calm before the storm. The blond then stormed out the door.

Kakashi was stunned by her words, "K-K-Kushina-sama you mean Naruto really is...Sensei's son?"

Kushina nodded to him, "Yes but I no longer care about that _man_...he deserves to rot in the Shinigami's stomach for what he did to my baby. I warned him...but he didn't listen."

Tsunami made a mental note to give her son a stern lecture.

Sakura was confused, "Sealed? Sealed what?" Kohaku knew already being an Uchiha and living with Naruto...she explained to Sakura hoping that Naruto would forgive her for this...when she was done Sakura was on the ground crying for Naruto.

The Haruno heiress was disgusted that his own father would do that to him! And after all the stories she heard about his greatness...they were covering his true nature! A selfish bastard who left his wife a widow and his youngest son a jinchuriki...Sakura developed a severe dislike for Namikaze Minato.

As for Inari: after his mother gave him a painful smack across the face she gave him quite a talking to.

(with Naruto)

Naruto then felt complete and utter hatred that he never felt before...His Father the one who cursed him who left him and Kaa-chan alone in the world...was his hero the Yondaime? No make that ex-hero and father! That man was no father of his! Black chakra began to seep from Naruto's body.

Naruto then threw his head back and roared in a demonic tone, **"DAMN YOU TOU-SAN! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE? I HATE YOU!"** His aura released a pulse felt all the way in Hi no Kuni.

Naruto's aura then took on a massive manifested form...a massive creature appeared above Naruto but it was in silhouette form, this creatue was bigger than Benihime in her fox form. It's physical structure looked similiar to her fox form but it was covered in shadow and was a wolf rather than a fox, Ten tails swished behind the creature and th thrid eye on its forehead was the exact same eye Naruto had on his forehead. The creature then threw its head back and released a mighty roar which echoed across the lands, **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" **Naruto has become the new Juubi. His blond hair had a few black bangs now.

(Konohagakure)

Several people felt the massive hatred and KI that made even the Kyuubi's feel like a child's.

The civilians all nearly died of fright. In fact a few elder civilians died of fright.

(council chambers)

The three elders were shaking from the opressive power.

Danzo thought, _'I told Sarutobi that boy should've been a weapon!'_

(Haruno compound)

Sayuri was doing the dishes when she felt the incredible power. The Haruno matriarch then smiled, "Well it seems Naruto-kun has awakened his demonic heritage." She then placed her dishes down and used a cherry blossom shunshin to appear outside.

(Amegakure)

A man with spiky orange hair, ringed eyes, and facial piercings barely managed to keep his composure as the foul chakra created storms...his black cloak with red clouds fluttered in the winds created by the powerful aura.

This man was Pein formerly known as Nagato the only known wielder of the Rin'negan the Dojutsu only wielded before by the Rikudou Sennin. It is said this Dojutsu was gained after the sage sealed the Juubi within himself becoming the first jinchuriki in history...then using a powerful technique only he could use to full potential...he sealed the Juubi's physical form and created the moon and split it's chakra into the Nine-Tailed beasts. Benihime's father the original Kyuubi was born from the Juubi's chakra.

Soon in a flash of red lightning a woman with long spiky black hair and wearing the same cloak he was but altered a bit was in front of him.

Nagato bowed, "Mirada-sama what was that?"

Mirada spoke, "Oh my grandson just awakened his demonic heritage...you see my son-in-law Namikaze Minato was actually a human descendant of the Juubi...yet he couldn't ever gain his demonic ancestor's power it skipped him for some reason. But his son ,my grandson Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto has awakened it and has been crowned the new Juubi."

Nagato was stunned, "Unbelievable."

Mirada nods, "I know. I'm counting on you Pein."

Nagato bows, "Of course Leader-sama..I'll make sure nothing stands in Naruto's way of greatness." He then disappeared.

The Uchiha Matriarch had her arms crossed under her ample figure as she thought about the past...training with her little brother...meeting Hashirama then his cruel betrayal as he tried to kill her for power. Then being healed in Uzushiogakure and meeting the Shodaime Uzukage Uzumaki Kenshin then falling for him and giving birth to Kushina. But unfortunately she had to send her away after her husband told her that Iwagkure was coming to Uzushiogakure to kill them.

Mirada never thought her daughter would end up in Konohagakure...her old village.

(Nami forest)

Naruto then collapsed from exhaustion as his demon chakra faded into his body. The blond was now sleeping.

(Tazuna's place)

Gintsuki found Inari in his room, "Hey kid? May I come in? I want to talk to you."

He then shrugged and went in...Inari had his head down with his knees pressed against his chest in a ball.

Gintsuki then explained, "Inari everything Naruto said is true."

The boy looked up in shock.

The Inugami nodded, "Actually what Naruto told you is just a watered down version of what he suffers whenever Kushina isn't around."

Inari then asked, "How? How can he be so happy if he suffers so much?"

Gintsuki sighed, "Well...the way I see it Naruto doesn't let their words or actions get to him...I never once heard him cry for as long as I've known him. I met Naruto when he was 9, I think he got tired of crying and just decided to do something about it." The Inugami then reached out and patted Inari on the head, "Listen I know that Naruto may have snapped. But it's only because he doesn't like seeing people give up so easily."

Gintsuki then stood up and turned to walk out, "Remember kid there **are** heroes in this world you just gotta know where to look." He walked out giving Inari much to think about.

(Next morning, Nami forest)

A beautiful young woman was out wearing a pink kimono and gathering herbs. Haku was gathering herbs for her father to speed up his recovery.

She then noticed someone on the ground,_'It's him...the son of the Red-Death! He's young yet he feels so strong! He could become a threat to Tou-san.'_

Haku then walked up to the boy and was conflicted on what to do. She could snap his neck one snap is all it would take. (Not!)

So Haku then knelt down and reached out...but instead of breaking his neck. She simply shook his shoulder, "Hey...wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

Naruto woke up and looked into beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Huh?" He then got up, "Are you an angel?"

Haku blushed at his words...she then asked, "What are you doing out in the forest?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm training to become the strongest ninja I can be!"

Haku then spoke, "I see and is there any reason for you to gain such strength? Do you have someone precious to you?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh yeah I have lots of precious people!" He began to list them off, "There's Kaa-chan, My nee-chans, Aniki, Oji-san, Teuchi Oji-san, Ayame-chan, and Iruka-sensei! I'm training so I can protect them all!"

Haku nods, "When a person trains to protect their precious people they become strong.." She turned to leave but spoke, "My name is Haku."

Naruto smiled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Haku nods again and leaves but spoke while walking, "Naruto-kun you're going to become strong real strong."

Naruto smiled more.

As Haku left she encountered Gintsuki as the two walked past each other they both gave each other a cold look.

Gintsuki spoke, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see him, "Hey Aniki!"

Gintsuki thumbed backwards, "Kushina sent me to find you."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I guess I did storm off and made Kaa-chan worry didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Okay Aniki let's get going!"

The two then went back to the house. Haku went back to the hideout to fix some medicine for her father.

(Tazuna's house)

They got back and Kushina glomped her son to her. She cried, "Naru-chan! Where did you go last night! I was so worried!"

Kushina hugged her son's head to her well-endowed breasts making his head go inbetween them, suffocating Naruto.

"Kaa-chan! I can't breathe!" Naruto's muffled cries rang out.

Gintsuki chuckled while watching this.

(Gato's hideout)

Kuyou walked down the hall and made it to the room where his father was. The young demon lord then knelt down, "Tou-sama."

The fox lord spoke, **"Yes my son tell me what happened to your younger sister Benihime?"**

Kuyou sighed, "Well Tou-sama after you and kaa-san died...Imouto attacked a village in Hi No Kuni called Konohagakure...because of an illusion Nee-san put on her."

The fox lord was listening.

Kuyou spoke, "The ningen attempted to fight Imouto off but as expected they couldn't even faze her."

The fox lord chuckled, **"Well I'm not surprised she is the new Kyuubi."**

Kuyou spoke, "But one of them used a forbidden technique to summon the Shinigami."

The fox lord was stunned, **"What! Since when did Shini-chan have a contract with ningen?"**

Kuyou shrugged, "I don't know Tou-sama but after she was summoned she sealed Imouto within a boy."

The fox lord was even more shocked, **"My little girl sealed! Who did it?"**

Kuyou spoke, "The lead ninja of Konohagakure...also Imouto left remnants of her chakra everywhere she attacked. I hear her vessel wasn't actually treated like he should've been."

The fox lord was deep in thought..then spoke to his son, **"Thank you son...I wish to meet her container."**

Kuyou spoke, "I'll take you to him." He then opened the gate with ease. The powerful fox lord then exited the gate...

The fox lord shrunk into his human form, "Let us go my son...We have a rogue family member to deal with..."

Kuyo nods, "Right tou-sama!" The two then disappeared.

(Next day)

Teams 7 and 11 shoved off to the bridge, but left Naruto behind.

Kushina stopped to speak with Tsunami before joining the others, "I don't want to leave my Sochi but he's been training so hard and I don't want him to push himself so far."

The red-haired kunoichi then gave Tsunami a stern glance, "Watch over my baby for me Tsunami do not let anything happen to him."

Tsunami nodded, "Right."

(In the forest)

Kurana smirked as she hid, "Excellent he's alone and now all I need is a way to get him out here!" She then turned into her fox form and snuck into the house.

Inari was still thinking about the conversation he had with Gintsuki last night. When he heard footsteps, "Huh?" He turned to see a horse-sized fox with red fur and 10 tails.

Then the fox attacked him! It grabbed the poor screaming boy and ran out of the house!

Tsunami came just in time to see the creature run off with her son! Tsunami screamed out, "INARI!" She then fell to the her knees quivering with sorrow, "My baby's gone!"

Naruto woke up hearing sobbing, "Huh?" He instantly got up and got dressed. When he went downstairs he was greeted by a crying Tsunami.

When the civilian saw Naruto she instantly flung herself at him and hugged while crying.

Naruto was shocked, "Tsunami what's wrong?"

Tsunami spoke inbetween sobs, "Oh Naruto-kun! A large fox kidnapped my Inari! He's gone!"

Naruto was shocked, "Nani?"

Benihime within Naruto growled as she smelled her sister's scent, **_"Onee-san! She did this!"_**

Naruto spoke, "Don't worry Tsunami! I'll go get him back for you!" But he wouldn't leave Tsunami unprotected so he made a cross handseal, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" In a huge poof of smoke 1000 shadow clones appeared.

Naruto commanded, "Protect Tsunami!"

The clones all saluted their creator, **"Yes sir!"**

half of the clones used henge to become normal items while the other half all surrounded the house in a wall of human protection.

Tsunami hugged Naruto tighter, "Thank you Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, "No problem!"

The blond then took off. Tsunami then went back in the house to wait for her son's and Naruto's safe return.

(Forest)

Inari found himself tied-up and the fox was gone replaced by a gorgeous woman she wore civilian clothes yet Inari got this creepy feeling just from being near her.

Inari yelled, "Let me go! I won't do what your master says!"

The woman giggled, "Silly ningen. I serve no one but myself!"

Inari was shocked, "W-What? You mean you aren't working for Gato?"

The woman laughed, "Of course not! You're just bait for the blond gaki to come to me!"

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt deep rage toward the Juubi woman, '_That witch! She is going down!' **"Naruto-kun let me take over! I want to deal with her first so I can show you how to fight her!" **'No Nee-san I want first crack at her!'_

Naruto then felt black chakra surround his body in the way that Benihime's did...his skin began peeling back.

Soon he had a black Yonbi cloak it covered him completely turning him into a miniature version of his ancestor. His third eye was fully open, his mouth was unturned in a jack-o-lanturn sneer, his nails were curved claws, His hair was a wild mane that was visible through the cloak, His normal two eyes were white. His demon shroud had became like his second skin mixed with his blood.

Yonbi Naruto let out a frightening howl, **"GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" **He then grew out two more tails! For a grand total of six! chakra bones grew out of his cloak. Naruto skipped the Gobi stage and went straight into the Rokubi stage! Rokubi Naruto raced through the forest on all fours heading for the area where he could smell his target.

* * *

Next time: Bijuu Battle: Juubi Vs Juubi


	8. Bijuu Battle: End of Wave

**Chapter 8 Bijuu Battle: Juubi attacks, End of Wave**

Kurana smirked as she felt the massive power heading her way. She spoke with a purr, "Looks like my target is coming."

Inari felt a foreboding pressure, "W-What's this?"

Soon Rokubi-Stage Naruto came crashing through the forest, **"Kurana!"** His voice was deep and frightening.

Naruto looked frightening he was basically a shadowy demon with six tails and a wolf-fox skeleton on him as armor and his face was in a jack-o-lanturn smile.

Kurana smirked at him, "Ah excellent you're in the Rokubi state."

Naruto snarled, **"Give Inari back now!" **Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed. Kurana avoided a slash from his claws and delivered a kick.

But she winced as his aura burned her foot, "Ugh..." She then noticed his third eye and gasped, _"No way...! He's got __**that**__ eye! That means he's a descendant of Juubi-sama!"_

Kurana then smirked and stripped herself of her human disguise for her more alluring true form. Her hair became ruby-red, her eyes were crimson and slitted, her civilian clothes shimmered into a royal looking red furisode kimono with sakura blossoms and fox designs. Her impressive figure filled out even more.

Kurana then formed her own 6-tailed shroud and delivered another kick this time connecting sending Naruto flying.

But Naruto managed to stop himself, **"Ugh! Damn she's strong!"**

Kurana then disappeared in a red light and re-appeared behind Naruto.

The young Juubi turned only to get sent flying from a punch.

Kurana watched as he was sent sailing by her punch. Kurana then raised her arm and shot a Red Chakra 'Arm' complete with claws and grabbed Naruto. She then brought him to her face.

Kurana studied the boy, **"Hmm..."** She then smirked before using her own massive chakra to dispel his Rokubi shroud. Returning him back to normal.

Kurana then formed a sultry smirk on her face, **"Mmmmm...you know you're pretty cute."**

Naruto was shocked that his tenant's sister was...flirting with him? He was stuttering gibberish.

Benihime was appalled, **_"Leave him alone nee-san!"_**

Then the ten tailed vixen did something no one would suspect she kissed Naruto right on the lips and very passionately too!

Inari was blushing, _'I'm just a kid so I shouldn't be watching this!'_ embarrassed he turned away.

Kurana then separated from Naruto...the blond was speechless.

Kurana purred, **"You can have the Gaki back Naruto-kun, I just wanted to test you real quickly. I also want to visit my dear imouto."**

She then lifted up Naruto's shirt making the blond turn bright-red...then forced herself into the seal.

(Within the seal)

Kurana was standing before Benihime's cage.

Benihime roared angrily, **"Nee-san! Why are you here!"** Her fur was spiking on end from rage her 9 tails were thrashing.

Kurana smirked, "Why I just want to visit my dear imouto. Is that so wrong?"

Benihime slammed her claws into the bars, **"Damn it! If it wasn't for this seal you'd be dead Nee-san!"**

Soon Naruto was there, "Hey Nee-chan why don't I just unseal you?"

Benihime was shocked, **"But... But you'll die if you do that Naruto-kun!"**

Naruto grinned, "No I won't Nee-chan." He then revealed something...his bangs lifted from his forehead to reveal a slit which open wide to reveal his Juubi eye.

Benihime was stunned, **"Naruto-kun...your Juubi powers...are awake?"**

A new feminine voice spoke, **"That's right. His rage awakened them."** Then footsteps were heard coming toward them.

The two vixens and one Juubi male turned to see a gorgeous woman with long black hair and violet-blue eyes. she wore a midnight colored furisode kimono. Her body was slender and curvy...her breasts were larger than Tsunade's. She had no shoes on her elegant feet either. But what shocked them was the third eye on her forehead it was exactly like Naruto's.

Benihime muttered in shock, **"J-Juubi-sama?"**

The woman smirked at Naruto, **"It's nice to meet a descendant of mine." **the Juubi woman studied Naruto before a sultry grin appeared, **"Hmm...my young human descendant is quite handsome."**

Naruto blushed at Juubi and spoke, "Thank you." He then asked, "Um...Juubi-sama do you have a different name?"

Juubi smiled softly, **"Of course Naruto-kun...my name is Tsukiko."**

Naruto was shocked, "How do you know my name?"

Tsukiko explained, **"I know all about you...this seal gives me access to your memories." **She studied Benihime,**"Ah a Kyuubi...the rank below my own." **The demon queen asked,** "So Naruto-kun what's with this wanting to release her?"**

Benihime used four of her tails to point to Kurana,** "My sister here!"**

Tsukiko looked at her, **"Hmmm...another Juubi huh? Interesting!"**

Kurana was shaking as she could feel the massive power rolling off the woman.

Tsukiko walked up to Benihime's cage, **"Hmmm...so this is the seal huh?"**

The queen of the demons then began to lift up the paper when a hand grasped her own. The person looked like an older version of Naruto wearing a familiar haori, Jonin vest, black pants, and sandals.

Benihime's eyes narrowed with hate at the man. This _man _was the reason Naruto suffered! His _father _the Yondaime Hokage! He sealed her without Kushina's consent!

Benihime roared, **"YONDAIME! COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU APART!"** She slammed her claws into the bars releasng intense KI at the man.

It took Minato every ounce of ninja training he had not to die from the sheer power of the KI truly proving Benihime is more than worthy of her Kyuubi title.

Naruto was shocked, "Tou-san?" He then spoke while glaring, "Tou-san I need to know..."

Minato turned to face Naruto only to gasp as Naruto punched him in the gut...then Naruto began beating up Minato. He even made his blows demon chakra powered.

Naruto was crying while doing it, "Why Tou-san! Why did you have to choose me! WHY DID I HAVE TO SUFFER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KAA-CHAN HAD BEEN MY PREDECESSOR AS NEE-CHAN'S CONTAINER!" He punched his father, kicked him, and even formed his claws and slashed him...He cursed him and attacked him.

Minato just allowed his son to beat him knowing he deserved it and more. He spoke truthfully, "I'm sorry Naruto...but your brother was already too old to contain Kyuubi...and I'm sorry that I never left something to explain about Kushina-chan being a jinchuriki." Minato then explained, "If I had known that Kyuubi had been tricked by someone I would've found another way." He knew he had screwed up his son's life big time...He knew this was the only chance to make it up to him.

Benihime yelled, **"Hey! I am here you know! I have a real name!"**

Minato then placed two fingers to his son's forehead, "I leave you with a parting gift my son..my two prized jutsu: The Rasengan and the one that made me famous in the Third Shinobi War: The Hiraishin no Jutsu." Minato implanted the knowledge on how to use them into Naruto's mind.

Minato then felt himself fading, "Goodbye my son...I truly am sorry for what I did." The Yondaime then fully vanished permanently. Naruto scoffed as if he'd forgive him.

Soon the seal was ripped off by Tsukiko. Naruto felt the worst pain in his life! The cage opened. Benihime instantly ran out.

(Outside)

Naruto was motionless but then he started screaming in pain...He grabbed his head and screamed. Inari was in shock while watching the blond spasm.

Then a red light flashed and Naruto was panting while on one knee. A gaping hole was in his stomach which was closing up quickly.

Inari was shocked to see three other people with him and they were all girls...no beautiful buxom women.

Two of them had long red hair and red eyes, they wore matching crimson furisode kimonos, and were both bare foot. The only difference was age and height.

The other had long black hair and violet-blue eyes. She wore a black furisode kimono.

Benihime looked around happy to be outside again!

Tsukiko took in the new sights, "Amazing this world truly has changed."

Kurana tried to sneak away. But Tsukiko noticed and shot a black chakra arm at her and brought her back...

Benihime glared at her sister and started to attack her viciously...Kurana stood no chance against her younger sister's rage.

Benihime then aimed her nine tails down at Kurana their tips gleamed like swords, "It's over Nee-san!"

Tsukiko spoke, "Wait Benihime...I sense something is inside of her that may be the cause of her actions."

A voice spoke, "You'd be right." A tall young man of about 20 appeared...he had mop-like spiky orange hair and auburn eyes. He wore an all black kimono with a white sash...over it was a white haori. On the young man's back was a massive cleaver sword wrapped in bandages.

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The man was shocked, "You...you can see me?"

Naruto snorted, "Yeah I can see you I'm looking right at you aren't I?"

The man introduced himself, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo Taicho of fifth squad."

Ichigo explained, "A Vasto Lorde by the name of Ranmyaku escaped Hueco Mundo 4 years ago...I've been tracking her down ever since...and I think she came here and possessed your friend there."

Soon Kurana screamed as a purple aura surrounded her and changed her. She soon stood up her eyes were a dark crimson almost an eerie black, her ruby red hair was a platinum red, and her kimono changed a bit and her skin lightened.

She now had a bloody scythe in her hands, **"Soul Reaper we meet again! You may have killed the Espada and Arrancar but they were weak anyway! I will make sure you die!"**

Ichigo smirked, "Try it...Hollow." He drew his cleaver like sword, "Zangetsu is just itching to do some slicing!"

'Kurana' charged at Ichigo with her scythe raised and the two of them clashed with Ichigo clearly being stronger...Ichigo easily dodged and parried the Hollow's strikes and delivered a few good ones right back.

Ichigo spoke, "Is that it? Come on! I got a better workout from Rukia when she became her 'Dark' form!" He grinned as he gave the controlled demon fox a gash in her side.

Ichigo taunted, "Come on make me go Bankai."

'Kurana' growled and then formed a Cero in her mouth and shot it out...but Ichigo deflected it with one hand.

Ichigo sighed, "Oh well I was hoping for some fun." He then raised Zangetsu, "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung it and a wave of blue energy came out.

'Kurana' screamed as the wave sent her into the forest.

Naruto was shocked, "No way! He's strong!" Naruto remembered in his brief fight with Kurana that he had trouble against her.

Ichigo spoke, "Don't worry I'm going to expel the Hollow from her body." He took off after her.

(Meanwhile...on the bridge)

Teams 7, 11, Zabuza and his friends were fighting against a massive demon fox with 10 tails it's like the Kyuubi attack all over again...the fox was standing on the bridge without the bridge crumbing. Tazuna thankfully makes a truly strong and sturdy bridge.

Zabuza went through handseals, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" A massive water dragon shot at the massive fox. But it did nothing to even damage the massive demon.

Zabuza paled, "Oh crap."

The fox then turned his clawed hand into a fist and punched Zabuza sending the 'demon of the mist' sailing. Zabuza hit the wall and groaned in pain.

Inuyasha winced, "Ouch! That had to hurt!" He leapt at the fox, "Eat this you blasted fox!" The Inu-Hanyou raised his sword, "Kaze No Kizu!" He shot yellow energy at the beast.

But to his shock the fox just swiped with his massive claws and a similiar attack except crimson collided with the move and matched it head on.

Inuyasha was stunned, "No..way that attack is capable of felling 100 youkai and just one manages to match it?"

(With Gintsuki)

Gintsuki was racing to find Naruto...He had felt the power of Benihime's father._ 'How was he revived? Byakuya-sama was dead! Yet now he lives again!'_

(With Naruto)

The blond was amazed while watching Ichigo easily dominate the fight.

Ichigo then sighed, "I think it's time to end this!" He then pointed his sword frontward, "Bankai!" A blue flash enveloped the area. Soon Ichigo stood but in different clothes. his haori was covered by a tattered black cloak with red lining inside.

Ichigo spoke, "Tensa Zangetsu!" The sword was no longer a giant cleaver now it was a daito blade with a maji shaped guard and on the end of the hilt was a broken chain.

'Kurana' shivered at the monstrous pressure crushing her. Ichigo in the blink of an eye appeared in front of her, "Goodbye Hollow." He then pressed the hilt of his sword against Kurana's forehead and the hollow screamed as she was expelled from the fox demoness.

Ichigo smirked and raised his sword and sliced down right through the Vasto Lorde's mask...she screamed as she dissipated.

Ichigo spoke, "And that's all she wrote." He twirled Tensa Zangetsu with the chain before reverting back to normal.

Ichigo then turned to leave but Naruto said, "Wait!"

Ichigo stopped, "Yeah kid?"

The blond boy ran up to him, "Will I get to train under you sometime?"

Ichigo looked shocked in all the years since he had become a captain no one wanted to train under him due to his recklessness and hot-headed nature.

Ichigo chuckled and patted Naruto on the head, "Sure kid I'll train you sometime." He then walked into a door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and disappeared.

Naruto watched with fascination, "He's awesome! I can't wait to train under him!"

The three then turned to see Kurana on the ground...she had returned to normal.

Benihime spoke, "So that Hollow made Nee-san kill our family?" The nine-tailed vixen clenched her fists.

Tsukiko nods, "It would appear so."

Soon Naruto and the two women ran up to Kurana as the ten-tailed vixen woke up.

She opened her eyes to see her sister, Naruto, and Tsukiko looking over her.

Kurana then grabbed her head, "Ugh...I had the worst nightmare I dreamed that something took control of me, made me kill my family and manipulate my imouto into attacking a village of innocent ningen."

Benihime then tackled her sister into a hug crying.

Kurana gasped and realized it wasn't a nightmare it really happened! She then hugged her sister, "I'm so sorry imouto!"

The two vixen siblings remained that way for awhile. Then Kurana saw Naruto and the process was repeated.

Kurana cried, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! If I hadn't let that thing control me you never would've had to become a jinchuriki!"

Naruto couldn't stand to see a woman cry so he hugged her, "I understand you weren't in control of your actions Kurana."

Soon Gintsuki arrived to see the shocking scene...and Benihime was free? Not that he wasn't happy no he was elated!

The instant the nine-tails spotted Gintsuki she tackled him into a hug, "Gintsuki-kun!" She then explained to her mate everything.

Gintsuki was shocked, "Unreal...so Hollows are now getting strong enough to possess us upper demons huh?"

The Inugami asked, "Wait the Shinigami that saved you was called Kurosaki Ichigo?" They all nodded. "That bastard! He owes me money from a bet we made! I bet him 3'000 Ryo that he'd use Kisuke Urahara's training method to achieve Bankai and look what happened...He used it!" Gintsuki yelled pissed off.

Benihime sweatdropped knowing about her beloved's habit...why did it remind her of a woman with blond hair and brown eyes?

(Somewhere in Hi No Kuni, a few miles from Konohagakure)

"Achoo!" Tsunade wiped her nose with a tissue.

Shizune asked, "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade spoke, "Don't worry Shizune someone must be talking about me." she thought, _'I wonder if it's Gintsuki-kun?'_ Tsunade blushed faintly.

Tsunade then saw their destination up ahead, "There it is Shizune."

Shizune asked, "Are you sure you're ready to face Konoha again Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes I want to see Gintsuki-kun again." She and Shizune then continued their trek toward their old home.

(Back in Nami forest)

Gintsuki covered his mouth with his elbow as he sneezed, "ACHOO!"

Naruto looked to him, "You know Aniki when you sneeze it means someone must be talking about you somewhere."

Gintsuki nodded, "Yeah." But then an oppressive power was felt by them all.

Benihime was shocked, "Th-This power...it's Tou-sama!"

Kurana was shocked, "No way...I thought that thing had made me kill him!"

Gintsuki spoke, "Someone or something must've revived him...let's get going!"

The others nodded, "Right!" But Naruto said, "Wait Aniki I need to get Inari back to Tsunami!"

Gintsuki spoke, "Just create some Kage-Bushin."

Naruto nodded and complied, "Kage-Bushin No Jutsu!" Soon 10 Narutos were there.

The Bushin took Inari back home.

Kurana spoke, "I'll give you a lift Naruto-kun!" She turned into her fox form...she looked exactly like her sister except with silver in her fur.

The real Naruto got on and Kurana took off.

Gintsuki smiled, "Hey Hime-chan want to race?"

Benihime playfully smacked her beloved, "Gintsuki-kun!" The two then morphed into their demon forms and took off together.

Tsukiko sighed and shook her head, "These younger demons." She morphed into her true form, **"I hope this male Juubi provides a challenge." **She then ran after them.

It made for quite a sight a Juubi kitsune carrying a human running through the forest. The Kyuubi and a six tailed wolf-dog/fox fusion coming up close behind. And the most powerful demon of all: the original Juubi, right behind them.

(Bridge)

Kushina avoided a swipe from the fox's clawed hands. She then placed her hands in a seal, "Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" A massive water dragon twice the size of the one Zabuza used appeared and charged at the fox.

The fox king remained calm he then opened his mouth and a blast of powerful flames shot out...the flames collided with the water dragon creating a mighty mist.

But Kushina used her bloodline to dispell it.

The fox daiyokai spoke, **"Impressive ningen so you have gotten stronger since the old days." **The great fox lord explained, **"I'm not obeying Gato I just wanted to test your skills."**

The fox lord then sensed three...no four massive powers heading this way then four other demons appeared. One was another fox with 10 tails but this one had red fur with silver in it. The second was easily recognizable: The Kyuubi No Yoko!

Kakashi actually fainted at the sight of the familiar demon.

The third one looked like a wolf but they could see some fox traits in it too. It had six tails behind it.

But the fourth demon truly looked frightening...it looked like a huge black wolf and it's red eyes resembled a Sharingan/Rinnegan fusion but very scary. The demon matched the physical appearance of the Kyuubi but it's fur was jet black and it was a wolf rather than a fox. Ten-tails were swishing behind the mighty beast.

The Kyuubi stuttered at the sight of the male 10 tailed fox, **"T-Tou-sama?"**

The fox lord smiled,** "Benihime-chan it's good to see you again...Kurana-chan I see you've returned to normal...don't worry I forgive you my daughter, you weren't yourself."**

The ten-tailed vixen was surprised, **"Tou-sama..."**

to the teams' shock there was Naruto on the head of the 10 tailed female fox!

Naruto grinned down at them, "Hey guys! I hope we're not late to the party!" He then vanished in a black flash shocking Kushina.

Kushina was shocked,_ 'Naru-chan that was... the Hiraishin!'_

Sasuke clenched his fists, _'how can that dobe be so strong!'_

Naruto reappeared in front of the fox lord.

The fox king studied Naruto, **"Who are you boy?"**

Naruto spoke, "I am Uzumaki Naruto ex-jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, Son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death of Konohagakure and Heir to the Juubi!"

The fox daiyokai was stunned, **"So you are my daughter's former vessel."**

Naruto nodded, "Yes sir." He bowed respectively.

Soon the five demons turned into human form.

The fox daiyokai looked to be in his early thirties except his long hair was silver mixed with crimson. He wore a male kimono with armor. His hair was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were golden and slitted (Think Inu No Taisho but as a fox-spirit instead of dog)

He then spoke, "My true name Naruto is...Byakuya. I thank you for keeping an eye on my daughter for me." The fox lord turned to Benihime and smiled, "Benihime...Kurana I wish for you two to follow your hearts and go where you wish to go."

Both happy vixens hugged their father, "Thank you Tou-sama!"

Byakuya chuckled and hugged his daughters back, "It's the least I can do my angels."

Benihime went to Gintsuki and hugged him happily.

While Kurana went to Naruto. Kurana hugged Naruto to her, his head being pressed into her clevage.

Naruto blushed, "K...Kurana what are you doing-" Kurana quickly placed a finger to the blond's lips.

Kurana spoke, "Chan...call me Kurana-chan Naruto-kun."

"O-Okay..." Naruto muffled out unable to breathe. "I can't breath!" His arms flailed around comically.

Kushina was really angry watching the demon vixen touch her son, _'Grrrr...stop touching MY Sochi, demon!'_

Kushina was clenching her fists and her Sharingan was active and spinning...Kohaku too..Sakura already had Senbonzakura released and ready to attack.

Sasuke was jealous, _'Why does that idiot get all the pretty girls!'_

Soon they heard a mocking voice, "My isn't this sweet?" Everyone turned to see Gato! With over a thousand thugs.

Zabuza was healed by Haku and came over to the group.

Gato chuckled, "Zabuza I'm cutting you from my payroll...I can just hire someone else."

Zabuza snorted, "I expected as much from you...But I was never working for you in the first place."

Gato chuckled more, "Zabuza have you forgotten? I have your wife?"

Zabuza chuckled back ,"No you don't my true client saved her."

Sure enough a cold wind whipped up and a gorgeous woman with pale blue hair which was clipped on the left side and icy-blue eyes appeared next to her husband. she was clad in a white furisode kimono. Everything about this woman reminded them of snow and ice. Haku inherited her mother's beauty but her father's hair and eye color.

The woman is named Yukina. Her kekkei genkai is control over ice and snow called Koori-Yuki shishai. Haku received a small version of her mother's bloodline: Hyoton...but that won't stop Yukina from loving her daughter.

Yukina then raised one hand, "Dance!" In her hand materiallzed a white beautiful blade with an equally beautiful ribbon on the hilt. Yukina spoke, "Zabu-kun let us end his reign of terror."

Zabuza smiled, "I'm right with you Kina-Hime." Zabuza turned his sword upside down, "Rankle the seas and heavens: Nejibana!" He spun it around and it transformed into a fusion of a chinese Ji and trident. Water flowed freely on each end.

Kushina then drew her own sword, "My turn now...Storm Mizuryumaru!" Her sword glowed and turned blue... It was a blue daito blade...on the hilt was a material that flowed like a river and the guard was shaped like a drop of water.

Gintsuki said, "Hey let me in on this!" He drew his own sword. "Now face my sword's power! Roar Tenken!" He raised his arm and at the same time a giant iron arm appeared above him holding a giant version of his sword.

Haku wanted in on this too so she drew a long blade, "Sit upon the Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru!" The sword changed and lengthened before a dragon made of frozen water formed and awaited Haku's command. It's crimson eyes bore into a frightened Gato's eyes.

Gato yelled, "Attack! Bring me the girls though!" The thugs stupidly charged at them.

Haku then swung her sword and the dragon attacked the thugs freezieing them.

Gintsuki crushed many thugs with his sword's first form using the giant arm to crush them to a bloody paste.

Yukina performed a dance-like movement and a circular slash, "Some no mai: Tsukishiro." A white circle appeared under 400 thugs and froze them.

Zabuza then swiped with his blade and a blast of water washed the thugs away.

Kushina lifted her sword and the water in the ocean suddenly lifted up and started swirling on her sword. She spoke, "Uzuramnyaku (Whirlpool of chaos)!" She then slammed her sword down and a masive whirpool twister shot at the thugs. It got all the remaining thugs in one strike leaving Gato alone.

Gato whimpered, "Wait-Wait I can give you anything you want-"

Gintsuki appeared in front of him and raised his arm, "You're finished..." The giant arm rose up with sword ready...

Gato screamed, "Noooo..." Gintsuki crushed Gato with the giant arm reducing him to a bloody squished corpse.

Naruto grinned, "That's all she wote!" He flashed over and found something in the corpse's pocket a check for a million Ryo.

The blond then flashed to Tazuna and handed the check to him. Naruto smiled, "Here old man this is for you."

Tazuna read it and tears of joy flowed down his face, "Thank you Naruto!"

Soon Naruto's Kage-Bushin all showed up and with them were Tsunami and Inari and all the citizens of Nami.

Inari was so happy he had seen what Naruto did...they arrived just in time to see Naruto kill Gato.

They were free! Tsunami was especially happy after she saw what her father showed her.

The entire village was inspired to come by Inari...they all let out a loud roar of cheers for their new hero.

(One week later)

Naruto and the others were getting ready to leave and head back to Konohagakure...Zabuza and his family were joining them. The bridge is at last fully finished it looks awesome!

Haku was hugging Naruto much to the ire of Kushina, Sakura, Kohaku, and Kurana.

Sasuke was seething with jealousy.

Inari and Naruto were having trouble saying goodbye...

(One teary farewell later)

Tazuna watched as the ninja and demons left.

A worker spoke, "Hey Tazuna now that the bridge is done what should we can it?"

Tazuna thought for a minute, "Hmmm," He then spoke, "I got it! We'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge!"

Everyone enjoyed the name.

* * *

Next chapter the Chunin exams begin


	9. Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach I own this story and the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chunin Exam**

(One week later, Konohagakure)

Zabuza, Yukina, and their daughter were now offical members and ninja of Konohagakure.

Naruto woke up He got up, got dressed, and ran out of the estate ready to begin his next day of missions. He headed out.

Gintsuki joined him. Gintsuki was made a Jonin and the offical second sensei of Team 7...however he managed to get permission to assist Naruto, Hikari, and Sakura in the upcoming exams.

(At the bridge)

Naruto and Gintsuki arrived. Sakura saw Naruto and glomped him, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed, "Sakura-chan."

Kushina growled and clenched her fists, _'Damn it! Sochi is MINE!'_

Hikari was eyeing Gintsuki,_ 'Mmmm...Gintsuki-kun looks ravishing in that Jonin vest.'_ The Niji heiress licked her lips.

Kushina spoke, "Okay Team we have one more mission for today."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hikari were ready...

(Hours later)

The mission was absolutely horrible! Poor Naruto got dragged through the field by a dog. Naruto was being carried by Sakura and Gintsuki.

Gintsuki sighed, "Sorry Naruto."

After that Kushina had to leave to report about the mission. But she noticed a bird in the sky and knew what it meant.

Gintsuki spoke, "I'm going to Ichiraku's."

Naruto quickly yelled, "Aniki! I want to go too!"

Gintsuki smiled, "Okay! Let's go."

Sakura and Hikari followed them.

(Mission reception)

Iruka smiled, "Thank you Kushina-sama for your latest report." He then asked, "How's Naruto?"

Kushina smiled back, "He's fine. Though Naru-chan does miss your visits Iruka."

Iruka chuckled and spoke, "I've been so busy with the new students I haven't had time to see him."

Kushina spoke, "My dear Sochi is growing stronger with each day." Her voice was full of pride and affection.

Iruka nodded truly proud of the boy he cared for like a son.

(Ichiraku)

Ayame hugged Naruto happy to see him, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned, "Hey Ayame-chan!"

Sakura clenched her fists.

Gintsuki then placed his order.

Teuchi chuckled and asked the other what they would want...so they told him.

After they ate their Ramen with Sakura and Ayame death-glaring each other...The team thanked Teuchi and left.

(around the village)

Naruto was walking but he sensed three chakra signatures...Naruto noticed a square rock following him.

Naruto shook his head, "Does Konohamaru really think he's fooling anyone?" Naruto then seemingly ignored the rock...but then Naruto turned and pointed at the rock, "Konohamaru! Rocks are all shapes but square!"

The rock lifted to reveal three children...One was a little boy with spiky hair and goggles he wore a yellow shirt and gray pants...his scarf was long.

The other boy looked sickly with a runny nose even...the other was a little girl with her dark brown hair tied in a weird upper style. Their names were Udon and Moegi.

Konohamaru spoke, "Just what I'd expect from my biggest rival!"

Konohamaru asked, "Oyadama you were supposed to play ninja with us today!"

Sakura came up and asked, "Naruto-kun. You're a ninja so why would you be playing ninja?"

Konohamaru grinned knowingly, "Hey Oyadama! Who's she your...girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed, "N-Not yet."

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Hope to be soon _Naru-kun_." She purred his name sultrily.

Naruto turned bright-red.

(Mission reception)

Kushina narrowed her eyes, _'Sakura is after MY Sochi again!'_ Her Shinko Sharingan appeared for a minute before reverting back to her gray eyes.

(Village square)

Konohamaru then said, "But Oyadama, she has a weird hair color!"

Sakura then spoke, "Naruto-kun...may I kill him?"

Naruto was paying attention to a butterfly, "Ooh! Pretty!"

Sakura taking his silence as a yes drew her sword, "Get ready!"

Konohamaru gulped and made a run for it along with his friends...Sakura then ran after them. Naruto decided to run after them to make sure Sakura didn't hurt Konohamaru too bad.

But then Konohamaru bumped into someone, "Oof!"

He landed on his bottom and rubbed his head...the boy looked up to see two people standing there.

the boy wore an all black jumpsuit with cat-ears, he had war-paint on his face in a strange pattern. A giant bandaged object was on his back.

The girl had sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails her eyes a pale green...she wore a pinkish-lavender shirt and skirt. A giant metal fan was on her back.

The boy spoke, "That looked like it hurt!" He then lifted the boy by his shirt choking him.

The girl protested, "K-Kankuro what are you doing? "

The boy now named Kankuro told her, "What do you think Temari? I'm going to teach this brat a lesson!"

Naruto growled, "Hey let him go you teme!"

Kankuro looked at him and sneered, "Get lost kid this doesn't concern you."

Naruto then spoke again but in an angry tone, "I said let him go."

Kankuro had an evil look on his face.

(Hokage Tower)

Soon all the Jonin had gathered...Sarutobi spoke, "I assume that since I invited you here...you should know what we will be discussing."

Kushina asked, "Is it time?"

A Jonin chewing a senbon spoke, "Have you informed the Daiymo yet? The other Villages have already sent their Genin into the village."

Sarutobi breathed out some smoke, "One week from now..."

One Jonin asked, "Isn't it too soon for this?"

Sarutobi explained, "The Chunin exams will begin on July 1st seven days from now."

(Village square)

Naruto spoke again angrily, "I won't ask you again put my friend down or else."

Kankuro still had his evil sneer, "You annoy me shrimp. You make me want to kill him!"

Temari sighed and spoke, "Whatever I won't be responsible for this."

Moegi and Udon shivered in fear.

Naruto then disappeared but then he nearly tripped on a chakra thread however his third eye detected it in time and he leapt over it.

Naruto rushed at Kankuro, "I'll kill you!" But then a rock struck Kankuro in the hand. Kankuro groaned and dropped the boy.

A voice spoke, "Sheesh Naruto, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble." soon the two outsider genin looked to see a young man with long flowing silver hair tied in a ponytail. He had crimson-gold slitted eyes that looked feral. purple-red markings decorated his face. His nails looked more like claws. He wore a Jonin vest, white shirt, and white pants. He sat on the branch of a nearby tree. Sasuke was hiding ready to throw rocks of his own.

Gintsuki was tossing another rock in his hand, "What are foreign Genin doing in our village? Get lost." He then crushed the rock to dust, "Or else."

Naruto looked at him, "Aniki!"

Hikari squealed, "Gintsuki-kun!"

Moegi had hearts in her eyes while staring at him.

Temari blushed, _'Whoa pretty hot!'_

Kankuro growled, "Great more annoyances!"

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi gazed at the five Jonin in front of him, "Alright you five are the senseis of the new teams...are there any in your squads you recommend?"

He explained, "Before they can be considered they must have completed at least eight missions. But to be truly competitive they probably should complete double the amount of missions."

Iruka thought, _'It's too soon for any of them! They're not ready yet!'_

Sarutobi spoke, "Kushina you are up first."

Kushina nodded and spoke, "I am the primary sensei of Team 7: it consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Niji Hikari. I Uzumaki Kushina recommend all 3 for the Chunin Exams."

Then Gintsuki stepped up... This one though is actually a Kage Bushin. He spoke, "Secondary sensei of Team 7, Like Kushina I Taisho Gintsuki recommend our genin for the exams."

Iruka was shocked, "W-What?"

Kurenai went up next, "I lead Team 8 which consists of: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I Yuhi Kurenai agree with my colleagues that my team is ready for the Chunin Exam."

Asuma went up, "I train Team 10, it consists of: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I Sarutobi Asuma am as sure as the others that my team is ready for the Chunin Exams."

Kakashi went last, "I am the leader of Team 11 which includes: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Kohaku, and Sai I Hatake Kakashi recommend all of them for the Chunin exams." Kohaku's prediction came true Ami died on their very first mission..she ws replaced by Sai an unknown ninja of ANBU rank.

Iruka then called out, "Wait!"

Sarutobi spoke, "Yes Iruka?"

The Jonin looked at the Chunin.

Iruka spoke, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Hokage-sama but please allow me to say something!"

"Most of the sudents just named, were my students at the academy." Iruka explained, "I'm worried that it's too soon for them though gifted they all are...I believe they need more time to adjust to the ninja life and get ready."

Kakashi spoke, "I was six years younger than Naruto when I achieved the Chunin rank Iruka."

Iruka growled, "Naruto is nothing like you Kakashi!"

Kushina thought, _'And thank Kami my Sochi is not like him!'_

Iruka yelled, "Are you trying to get them killed? You know how dangerous those exams are!"

Kushina stepped up, "Iruka relax my Sochi can take lot more than mere exams."

Iruka begged, "Please Kushina-sama! Naruto's too young to take them! Don't you care for your son?"

Kushina gave a dark look to Iruka, "How dare you say that! I love him very much! My Sochi means more to me than my very life!" she released a little KI angered that Iruka would ask such a question.

Gintsuki then stepped up, "Relax Iruka-sensei...They like to complain about every detail it would be fun to truly make them understand pain." He gave a small sadistic grin.

Iruka freaked, "What!"

Gintsuki then smiled, "Just kidding Sensei it was a joke...listen Naruto can handle himself he was raised and trained by his mother Kushina and _us_ he's more than ready for the exam."

Iruka spoke, "But..."

Kurenai annoyed with the Chunin spoke up, "Gintsuki-kun could we end this?"

Gintsuki explained, "I know you view Naruto as a younger brother Iruka-sensei but he's not a litte kid anymore...he's a full-fledged ninja under our wings."

Iruka glares a little.

Asuma thought, _'What a pest.' _He no longer had a problem with Gintsuki after getting thrashed when he challenged him for Kurenai's heart and affections.

Asuma sighed, _'Gintsuki you truly are more than worthy of Kurenai.'_

Flashback...a month after Graduation

_Asuma was harrassing Kurenai again, "Come on Kurenai I really like you!" _

_Kurenai sighed in frustration, "I told you Asuma I love someone else." She then gasped when the two Jonin came across the training grounds and saw Gintsuki training with his sword._

_Kurenai saw him without a shirt on his skin was a beautiful porcelain color, his muscles were lean and great looking...despite his age not a scar littered it except for on his arm. He did a few katas with his sword...each slice leaving a beautiful silver trail behind it. His stance showed he knew a lot of skills...after he was done the Inu-Daiyokai then sheathed his blade and stood there letting the breeze cool him down._

_Kurenai whispered a deep blush on her face, "Gin...Gintsuki-kun..." R-Rated images went through the Ice queen's mind causing her to leak some blood from her nose. __Kurenai thought, **'Great I think I hang around Anko-chan too much!'**_

_Asuma growled,** 'Damn him! I'll see just how good this guy is!'** Asuma then stormed up to Gintsuki, "Hey you!"_

_Gintsuki spoke without facing them, "Ah Sarutobi-san, Yuhi-san what can I do for you?" _

_Kurenai blushed deeper when he said her name._

_Asuma branded his trench knives, "Fight me!" _

_Gintsuki sighed, "I assume this has to do with Yuhi-san?"_

_Asume nodded, "Yeah! I want her for myself!"_

_Kurenai snapped out of her blush and gave Asuma a glare...she wasn't a trophy damn it! _

_Gintsuki then finally faced them and opened his eyes to reveal gold slitted eyes yet they were more warm and inviting than a certain Sannin's. But they were showing disgust toward the Sandaime's son for his foolish words._

_Gintsuki spoke, "Fine I will fight you but...only because I wish to test you. Yuhi-san is a person with feelings not some possession."_

_Kurenai felt her face heat up even more at his words...she felt her chest feeling very warm as her already huge feelings for the Daiyokai grew even more...she is in love with him...Kurenai is fully aware of his heritage but she doesn't care she loves him just the way he is._

_Asuma charged at Gintsuki and aimed a slash with his knives, "Take this!" But he missed because Gintsuki easily avoided it and the chakra portion as well._

_Gintsuki then spoke, "Impressive but not good enough." He then had his hand on his own sword's hilt he just rushed at Asuma but seemed to pass right through him! _

_Gintsuki had his sword out in a horizontal slash arc. Asuma then suddenly fell to his knees as blood flowed from a deep gash in his stomach._

_Kurenai was shocked and amazed as she watched, **'Incredible Gintsuki-kun is so strong and fast!'**_

_Asuma thought, **'W-What happened?'** His knives broke._

_Kurenai then walked up to Gintsuki and then hugged him, "Thank you Gintsuki-kun. I was so tired of that man always trying to get into my pants."_

_Gintsuki nodded, "Yes men like that disgrace all us men." He then smiled at the red-eyed kunoichi, "So Yuhi-san-" But then Kurenai kissed him right on the cheek._

_Kurenai then spoke, "Please Gintsuki-kun call me Kurenai-chan or even Nai-chan if you want to." _

_Gintsuki nodded his face heated up in a blush._

_Kurenai giggled before using her shunshin to teleport to the hospital with Asuma...all though she can't stand the guy Kurenai is not heartless! _

Flashback end

Asuma thought, _'You taught me a great deal that day Gintsuki. I remember not to bother Kurenai especially since she's your third mate.'_

Gintsuki smiled, "Well I have to go... Naruto and Sakura had a run in with some other Genin." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

(Village Square)

Kankuro sneered, "Great another bastard to bug me!"

He then yelled, "Get down here!"

Gintsuki then vanished leaving a swirl of wind behind. Then he reappeared right in front of them. Gintsuki asked, "Will this do?"

Kankuro spoke, "Oh yeah!" He then drew the object on his back and slammed it onto the ground.

Temari was shocked, "Y-You're going to use Karasu for this?"

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, "I see a Puppeteer...you're from the village of Sunagakure in Kaze No Kuni." He then sensed a demonic presence not as powerful as him, Naruto, Benihime, or Kurana but still noticable. The Daiyokai realized, _'The Ichibi if I'm not mistaken.' _"Will the red-head hiding in the tree please come out? You too Sasuke."

The other two along with their hidden teammate and Sasuke were shocked by his sensing ability.

Soon a girl with long red hair and cold aquamarine eyes appeared in a swirl of sand. She stood upside down on the branch and wore a gothic outfit with a huge gourd strapped to her back. Her arms were crossed and her eyes had black rings around them like a tanuki's. The kanji for Love was tattooed on her forehead in blood.

Sasuke was shocked, _'I didn't even sense her!'_

The girl spoke coldly, "Kankuro! that's enough! You're a disgrace!"

Kankuro stuttered, "G-Gaara!"

Gaara then released a frightening amount of KI, "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Kankuro nodded, "Y-Yeah I was out of line."

Temari nodded too, "Yeah we're really sorry Gaara."

Gaara gazed at Gintsuki, "I apologize for my brother." she thought, _'He was capable of sensing me and he hit Kankuro with a rock he gives off a very strong aura...he's someone to watch out for.' _She began to vanish into sand again. she then reappeared in front of them.

Gaara then turned her cold gaze on Naruto, _'This one has a strong power too. He is also one to watch out for.'_ Something about the blond told her she'd lose if she fought him even with Shukaku's help.

Gintsuki said, "You've come for the Chunin Exams haven't you?"

Temari nodded and showed him their passports, "That's right we're here for the exams."

Sakura was confused, "Exams?"

Naruto mentioned, "Kaa-chan told me about them they apparently hold them to test the skills of each of us Genin. But in actuallity they are keeping the balance of power between each village."

Temari spoke, "It's nice to see at least some Konoha Genin know about them."

Gintsuki then asked, "What's your name?"

Temari blushed, "Huh? You mean me?"

Gintsuki smiled at her, "Yes you and the red head beside you."

Temari blushed more, "I'm Sabaku No Temari."

Gaara spoke, "Sabaku no Gaara at your service. I am also interested to know your names."

Gintsuki introduced himself, "I'm Taisho Gintsuki."

Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage-sama at your service!"

Sasuke was about to introduce himself but he was just ignored.

Gaara told Naruto, "I hope to see you in the exams Uzumaki Naruto." she then turned and disappeared with a swirl of sand. Temari winked at Gintsuki before going after her. Kankuro was shocked by his sisters' actions...dumbfounded he followed them.

Gintsuki spoke, "Well things are getting interesting!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!"

Hikari was fuming about the Suna kunoichi.

Just then Gintsuki narrowed his eyes and then released a wave of bloodlust at the tree in front of them. Several birds scattered in fright.

Naruto looked at him, "Aniki?"

Gintsuki then spoke, "It's nothing Naruto come on." He then turned and walked away. Hikari of course went with him. Sakura and Naruto soon followed.

In the tree...three mysterious shinobi are trying to get their barings back from the intense bloodlust aimed at them.

The leader a boy whose head except for one eye was wrapped in bandages spoke with visible fear, "The silver haired one is to be avoided at all costs!"

His equally frightened teammates agreed.

(Training ground)

A girl was flipping a kunai...several kunai and shuriken decorated the ground from their training.

her teammate a boy spoke, "Hey! Did you hear? In this year's Chunin Exam all the rookies are allowed to compete!"

The girl spoke, "No way! It's probably because of the rivalries among the Jonin."

The boy then told his teammates, "I hear three of them are in the cell trained by two senseis! One is Uzumaki Kushina."

The girl got excited, "**The** Shinku Oujo of Konohagakure! The only kunoichi capable of fighting the Yondaime!"

Another boy spoke, "Interesting."

The girl the threw another kunai, "Well eitherway-"

The kunai landed on the target...the three are fully revealed...the girl is dressed in a chinese shirt with black pants..her eyes are a chocolate brown and her hair is tied in two buns.

The first boy looked weird with a bowlcut, green jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers. His eyes were more wide than the other ninja in the village. He also wore bandages on his hands.

the third was a Hyuga he displays the typical Hyuga arrogance and sense of superiority. His long brown hair was tied at the end. He wore a lavender jacket and dark shorts with a bandage on one leg.

The Hyuga boy finished, "This will be fun."

(Next morning)

Team 7 all met for a surprise...

Gintsuki spoke, "Well Kushina and I have recommended you three for the Chunin Exams." Kushina then handed out the applications. Gintsuki took one too. He wasn't even wearing his Jonin vest today he had sealed it in a scroll. He was wearing a white shirt, white pants and small shoes. His headband was on his right arm.

Naruto then hugged his mother, "Thank you Kaa-chan I love you!"

Kushina was turning pink, "You're welcome Naru-chan." Inside she was cheering, _'Yes! Sochi's hugging me!'_

Much to Kushina's dismay her son let go.

Kushina cursed in her mind, _'__Kuso! That hug was nice!'_ Soon she received four applications.

Kushina spoke, "Remember to head to Room 301 at the academy tomorrow." She vanished in a swirl of water.

Naruto, Gintsuki, Hikari, and Sakura all talked about how they be the first four-man cell to enter the exams even though Gintsuki is actually the second sensei.

(Next day)

The team met at the academy. They headed in. When they heard voices.

A boy with a strange outfit and bowlcut got smacked in the face and sent to the ground. His teammate a girl wearing a chinese shirt and with her hair in buns ran up to him worried. she then looked to the two guarding the door.

She pleaded, "Please let us in..."

A boy with spiky hair spoke, "Weakings like you are actually planning to enter the Chunin exams? Losers! "

His long haired companion agreed, "You said it!"

The girl then walked up to him only to get struck across the face and sent to the ground herself.

One other genin spoke, "Such buillies!"

The spiky haired one looked at him, "What? No you misunderstood me. We're just trying to help you!"

He explained, "The Chunin Exams are dangerous...and we should know we failed three times already. The people that do make it are never the same way again."

The other candiates were losing their nerve.

The boy then said, "Besides that..Chunin are leaders...the responsiblities of missions and dead teammates rest on their shoulders."

He sneered at them, "And you little children have the gall to actually try? We're saving you by weeding out the losers beforehand."

But Sasuke and his team walked up and Sasuke just had to be an ass and comment. Kohaku annoyed slapped him on the back of the head.

Gintsuki slapped his forehead, "That moron we could've gotten rid of so much competition."

The long haired boy spoke, "You noticed it huh?"

The spiky haired boy smirked, "Not bad...however..." He then rushed at Sasuke, "Just seeing through it isn't enough!" He and Sasuke were about to go at it but then the green boy appeared and blocked both their strikes.

Naruto was shocked, "No..way he's almost as fast as Aniki!"

Gintsuki was thinking the same thing, _'His speed is near my own.'_

Hikari thought,_ "He's fast! He managed to block both the emo's kick and that strange boy's kick!"_

Soon another boy walked up...his eyes showed he was a Hyuga. He spoke, "Hey...so what happened to the plan? You were the one who suggested we should hold back."

Lee turned to Sakura, "Yeah." He then blushed.

The girl shook her head, "Oh boy not again."

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, _'Hmmm...his bruises are gone! Which means he was trained to handle getting beat up.'_

Lee then spoke, "Um you're Sakura right?" He gave a nice-guy pose and his teeth shined, "Please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura was flattered by his offer but she was in love with someone already. She then spoke, "Sorry I'm taken."

Lee was shocked, "By who?"

Sakura hugged Naruto, "Naruto-kun here."

Lee gave Naruto a look over then looked depressed, "Awww..."

The Hyuga asked Gintsuki, "Hey you! What's your name?"

Sasuke was angry that he was ignored again.

Gintsuki gazed at him impassively, "Tch. You should introduce yourself before demanding someone else's name."

_'He's stealing my thunder!' _Was Sasuke's emo thought.

The Hyuga glared at him, "What was that?"

The two gave each other a cold stare before scoffing and turned away from each other...

The girl, Tenten was eyeing Gintsuki, _'Cute and cool!'_

Outside the two from before were looking at the scene...the long haired one spoke, "So those are Gintsuki's, Gai's, and Kushina's gakis eh? Well at least they managed to pass."

The spiky haired one nodded, "Yup." Then in a poof of smoke they became older and taller...

The spiky haired one continued, "Looks like this year will be fun."

The long haired one spoke, "Yeah a little perk for being the proctors."

Back inside the hallway Hikari spoke, "Gintsuki-kun...Naruto let's get going!" She then grasped their hands and skipped off...Sakura grasped Naruto's other hand.

Lee watched them leave.

Tenten spoke, "Lee let's go!"

Lee turned to look at them, "You two go on ahead there's something I wish to test."

Team 7 was walking but then...Lee called out, "Hey you! Yes you with the attitude! Stop!"

Gintsuki and then others stopped and looked up to see Lee on the balcony. Gintsuki spoke,"What is it?"

The older genin looked serious, "Let's fight here you and me!"


	10. The Inugami VS The Green Beast

**Chapter 10 Gintsuki Vs Lee, Chunin Exams begin**

Gintsuki was surprised, "You want to fight me? Right now?" Little did Team 7 know that Sasuke was right behind them.

Once he got there he activated his Sharingan to see what moves he could copy.

Lee nodded, "Yes!" He jumped down and got into a battle position.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm..."

"Aniki...let me take care of him!" Naruto went up.

Lee glanced at Naruto and spoke, "Very well Naruto-kun! I have to fight you for the beautiful Sakura-chan anyways!"

Naruto then lowered into the Uchiha Intercepting Style, "Let's do it Fuzzy Eyebrows!" His blue eyes blazed red with 4 tomoe in them.

Lee spoke, "What an honor to face the legendary Sharingan!" He then rushed at Naruto and delivered some swift blows. But using his Sharingan Naruto easily avoided and countered each blow.

Lee groaned and then landed perfectly, "Ugh! The Sharingan truly is formidible!"

Lee then rushed at Naruto at full speed...

Naruto was stunned,_ 'No way! I can barely track him with my Sharingan!' _

But then Lee swung his leg in a low-sweeping kick, "Konoha Whirlwind!" Naruto was shocked as he was sent flying by the kick into the wall.

Gintsuki was stunned, "No...way."

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!" She ran to his side.

Naruto was out cold!

Sakura looked at Lee. _'He's pretty strong. Naruto-kun.'_

Sasuke smirked, _'Serves the dobe right!'_

"It is useless to fight against me. I will destroy you..I am the best junior ninja in Konohagakure!" Lee declared, getting into the Gōken stance.

Gintsuki smirked, "Fine then I accept your challenge. Let's do this."

Hikari looked at the clock, "Gintsuki-kun! There's no time! We have to submit our applications in less than half an hour!"

Gintsuki rushed Lee, "This'll take five minutes."

Hikari squealed, "Gintsuki-kun!"

Lee watched, _'Forgive me Gai-sensei...I may need to break the big rule...I might have to use **that** move!'_

Lee vanished in a blur...He then attacked, "Konoha Hurricane!"

Gintsuki avoided it. But the kick was a feint! As Gintsuki avoided it. Lee's leg came at him.

Gintsuki was shocked, _'No time to duck again! Must block!' _

Lee raised one hand in a half-seal and his leg came fast!

Gintsuki was stunned, _'What!'_ Lee's kick connected! Gintsuki fell to the ground.

Hikari cried out, "Gintsuki-kun!"

Gintsuki struggled to get up, _'How did he get through my guard?'_

Hikari was shocked, _'I though Gintsuki-kun blocked that!'_

Gintsuki stood up, "All right now I think I'll show some of my true skill."

But...Lee appeared in front of him and kicked him upward!

Gintsuki was flying through the air. Then Lee crouched before vanishing. Gintsuki was shocked as Lee appeared behind him shadowing him.

Sasuke smirked memorizing the taijutsu moves with his Sharingan, _'Heh...Heh...thanks a lot Gintsuki you've given me some new moves to learn!'_

Gintsuki figured it out, "Oh Leaf shadow Dance!" _'This means...No! Who made **him** A jonin sensei!'_

Naruto woke up and grabbed his head, "Ugh...what happened?" He looked up. "A-Aniki!"

Lee's bandages unwrapped from his hands, "Now Gintsuki if you are a born prodigy then I am a prodigy...of Hard Work! Let me show you that hard work beats natural talent!"

But then a pinwheel struck pinning Lee's bandages to the wall.

A voice spoke up, "That's enough Lee!" Sakura, Naruto, and Hikari looked to see a large red turtle wearing a Konoha headband.

Gintsuki noticed and then did a flip before landing on the ground.

Lee landed as well and bowed to the turtle in shame.

Hikari ran over to him concerned, "Gintsuki-kun!" She knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Gintsuki was so shocked by Lee's skill that he was trembling.

Hikari was deeply concerned, _'Oh Gintsuki-kun!'_

Naruto looked at him, _'Aniki got beaten? Fuzzy-brows knocks me out and I miss all the good parts!'_

Lee spoke, "Y-You saw...?"

The turtle chewed Lee out, "Lee! You know the rules! That move is forbidden!"

Lee bowed further, "P-Please forgive me...I was only..."

Naruto was shocked, _'What's with the turtle? He's getting chewed out! I wonder if the turtle is...' _Naruto slapped his left fist in his right palm in the 'ah-ha' fashion, _'Fuzzy-brow's sensei!'_

Hikari and Gintsuki are a little weirded out at the sight of a turtle chewing a person out.

Lee tries to protest.

Naruto comes over, "Hey! Hey! Hikari! Aniki!"They both turned to see Naruto.

Hikari asked, "What?"

Naruto pointed, "Isn't that a turtle?"

Hikari looked at Naruto like he was stupid, "Obiviously!"

Naruto asked, "So can turtles be senseis?"

Hikari was irritated, "Don't ask stupid questions!"

The turtle yelled, "You fool!" Lee flinched at the tone. "You think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a shinobi showing off his secrets!"

Lee said in shame, "Y...Yes sir!"

The turtle asked, "Are you prepared for the repercussions of your actions?"

Lee bowed, "Y...Yes sir."

The turtle said, "then come out...Gai-sensei!" There was a poof of smoke...

A man who looks like an older version of Lee was standing on top of the turtle!

The man spoke, "Hey kids! You're showing that your flames of youth burn brightly!"

Naruto, Gintsuki, Sakura, and Hikari all freak at the sight of him!

Hikari shivers, "His eyebrows are huge!"

Naruto added, "They're almost alive! And the dog-do! I've never seen anything like it!"

Lee turned and yelled, "How dare you make fun of Gai-sensei!"

Naruto yelled back, "Shut-up! I don't know what to make of all the freaks showing up here!"

Lee got more angry, "What-!"

Gai spoke, "Lee!"

Lee turned to him, "yes sir..."

Gai punched him in the face, "You idiot!" He then knelt down with tears flowing, "you...You..."

Lee looked up with tears also, "Gai-sensei!"

The two then hugged! And a strange thing happened to the background! It became a sunset with an ocean! (A/N: AH! It burns! The horror!)

Team 7 was flipping out! Even Sasuke turned off his Sharingan and quickly ran off to catch up to his teammates.

Naruto was trying to dispell it with his Sharingan, _'W-What is this! A genjutsu?'_

Gintsuki shivered,_ 'Yeah he hasn't changed a bit! My kami! This is the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu!'_

Sakura and Hikari were covering their eyes.

Soon the horrible thing was over.

Gai spoke to Lee, "Lee it's okay you're still young! It's oaky to make mistakes!"

Lee looked at Gai, "Gai-sensei! You are too kind!"

Gai explained, "However Lee I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished! 500 laps around the village after the Chunin Exams!"

Lee saluted, "SIR!"

Gai then turned his gaze on Team 7, _'Hmmm...So those genin must be Kushina's and Gintsuki's.' _When he noticed Gintsuki, _'What! how did Gintsuki manage to enter the exams when he's already a Jonin?'_

Gai asked, "Tell me how is Kushina-sama?"

Naruto was shocked, "You know Kaa-chan?"

Gai chuckled, "Do I know her?"

Team 7 watched as Gai suddenly vanished!

the team turned to see Gai right behind them!

The beautiful Green beast told them, "I should say so! She, I, and Kakashi are rivals!" Gai explained, "Kushina-sama and I are tied at fifty wins against Kakashi! our fighting score is fifty wins for her and losses for me! Kushina-sama is stronger than me!"

Gintsuki shook his head with a chuckle, _'Heh... He is faster than Kushina!'_

Gai spoke, "Please forgive my youthful pupil Lee!"

Gai then threw a kunai and unpinned Lee's bandages, "You should take Lee and head to the classroom."

As Lee began to rewrap his hands. Naruto noticed how beat up his hands were.

Gia wished them luck before vanishing.

Lee then spoke, "Gintsuki about earlier...I lied when I said I was the best junior ninja...that title belongs to a member of my own team. I will take him down!" He gave Gintsuki a warning, "That's why I entered these exams. You are a target now too!"

Lee hopped away, "Be ready for our next match!"

Hikari spoke, "Gintsuki-kun..."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Aniki what was that crap! He made you look like a total rookie!"

Sakura was surprised, "Naruto-kun?"

Gintsuki clenched his fists.

Naruto decided to tease him, "I guess you're not as strong as you though eh?"

Hikari yelled, "Naruto!"

Gintsuki growled, "Quiet Naruto...Next time he's toast."

Naruto snorted, "Despite getting beaten this time around right?"

Hikari yelled again, Shut-up Naruto!"

Naruto spoke, "You saw his hands right?"

Gintsuki was shocked.

Naruto continued, "I'm sure Fuzzy-brows gets some kind of special training each day...you're done for Aniki!"

Hikari looked at Gintsuki with concern, _'Gintsuki-kun...'_

Gintsuki calmed himself before looking up with a smirk, "Interesting! These Chunin exams are getting exciting!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah!"

Hikari smiled, "Yep!"

Sakura punched the air, "Shannaro! We're the best!"

Gintsuki took the lead, "Naruto! Hikari! Sakura! Let's go!"

The three replied back, "Yeah!"

they soon left and made it to the classroom where Kushina was waiting for them.

She smiled, "I'm happy to see you came Sakura-chan. This way you all qualify for the exams!" Kushina explained about their qualifications. She then walked over and hugged Naruto to her, "Please Naru-chan be careful in there."

Naruto looked up at his mother, "Don't worry Kaa-chan! I'll do my best!"

Kushina knelt down and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be rooting for you Naru-chan." She then stood up and backed away granting them access.

The four entered the classroom only to be shocked as there were several other ninja there!


	11. Forest of Death part I

**Chapter 11 The Forest of Death part 1**

Naruto stuttered, "W-What is...?"

Sakura finished, "What is this?"

There were several other ninja there.

Sakura thought, _'So many people...are they all here to apply?'_

Just then a girl cried out, "Sasuke-kun!" Gintsuki turned to see Sasuke annoyed by Ino jumping on to him.

The young Uchiha's eye was twitching.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tch. Ino-buta, she's pathetic!"

Ino annoyed looked to see Sakura, "Well if it isn't forehead girl! Still in love with the dobe eh?" Ino pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out.

Sakura growled and raised a fist, "Don't call my Naruto-kun that Ino-buta!"

Ino just repeated her earlier action.

Kohaku glomped Naruto, "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura turned to see the Uchiha girl hugging Naruto. The Haruno heiress raised a fist, "Shannaro! Kohaku! Let go of _my_ Naruto-kun!"

Kohaku stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "No! He's mine!"

Sakura growled, "No Naruto-kun is mine!"

soon a lazy genius and a...big-boned boy came up.

the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru spoke, "So you guys are taking this troublesome exam eh?"

Naruto grinned, "Well if it isn't the three stooges!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Don't call us that!"

Choji didn't answer he was too ingrossed in his chips.

A loud voice spoke out, "Yahoo! So the rookies are together again!"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked up.

Hinata blushed at Naruto, "Um...Hi."

Kiba spoke, "It looks like the gang's all here!"

Shikamaru frowned deeper, "Inculding you...unfortunately!"

Kiba grinned arrogantly, "So I guess all of this year's rookie teams applied for the exams! I wonder how far we'll get...Gintsuki?"

Gintsuki smirked, "Tch. Trying to act cool huh Kiba?"

Kiba spoke with arrogance, "Please with the way we've trained you have no chance against us."

Naruto yelled, "Oh shut-up Kiba! You won't even beat me much less Aniki!"

Hinata apologized, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun Kiba didn't mean it..."

Akamaru barked to Gintsuki,_ "Please Gintsuki-sama forgive Kiba for his arrogance!"_

Soon older voice said, "Would you guys do us all a favor and shut-up?"

The teams turned to see an older boy with silver hair in a ponytail, glasses, and wearing a purple outfit.

He continued, "You people are the new genin teams right? Kids straight out of the academy? This isn't a school field trip you know."

Ino frowned, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

The boy smirked, "I'm Kabuto...Yakushi Kabuto. you need to open your eyes." He pointed behind them.

Sakura asked, "Why?" They turned to see a group of genin from Amegakure the hidden rain village glaring at them intently.

Kabuto explained, "Those genin are from Amegakure and are known to have short tempers."

Sakura and Naruto showed visible fear.

Gintsuki scoffed, "They call **that** KI?(Killing Intent) I'll show them how it's really done." Gintsuki then released a _small _sample of his KI at them. just that small sample was enough to overpower the pathetic KI of those Ame Genin and frighten them.

Sasuke shivered at the KI, _'How can he have this power? I deserve it...ME!'_

the Amegakure genin instantly stopped their glaring and looked away in sheer terror.

Kabuto felt like his heart was going to explode, _'Such murderous intent! Even Orochimaru-sama would fear this man!'_

"But it's unavoidable. I remember what it was like."

Sakura asked, "Kabuto? You've taken the exam before?"

Kabuto smiled and nodded, "Yes in fact this is my seventh try."

Sakura was awestruck, "Wow! So that means you know what to expect in this exam!"

Kabuto smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I guess so."

Naruto cheered, "Kabuto you rock!"

Kabuto chuckled and revealed some cards, "Cute. Okay the least I can do is give you rookies some vital information on what you're in for...with these Shinobi skill cards."

Sakura was surprised, "Shinobi skill cards?"

Kabuto explained, "To put it simply they contain information about our skills. Shown in symbols when I put my chakra through them, it took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam..in all there are about 200 cards."

Kabuto drew a card it was blank!

He smiled, "It looks blank doesn't it? The only way to read the data on the cards..." Kabuto moved the card around with his finger.

Choji asked, "What's he doing?"

Kabuto placed his hand in the rat seal, "Is by using my own chakra. Each card set is linked to its possessor." Soon a map of the elemental countries appeared on the card.

Kabuto explained, "This card shows how many applicants each shinobi nation sent to the exam."

Gintsuki asked, "Do you have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?"

Kabuto chuckled, "Why? You have someone you have an interest in?"

Gintsuki nodded. " Yes, Sabaku No Gaara from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konohagakure."

Kiba yelled, "I want to see Gintsuki's stats!" Gintsuki glared at him.

"I want to see the dobe's statuts." Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto raised his fist, "Sasuke...!"

Kabuto spoke, "You know their names? No sweat!" Kabuto draws two cards and sends chakra through.

Naruto was confused, _"I don't know what this guy's talking about...but I'll play along."_

Gintsuki spoke, "Let me see them."

Kabuto showed him, "First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than your teammates. He's completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-Rank missions. his jonin instructor is Maito Gai. His taijutsu is very strong but has no other talents. Teammates are: Tenten and Hyuga Neji. Like you guys this is his first time in the exam."

Kabuto then changed the card to show Gaara, "Now for Sabaku No Gaara she has completed 8 C-Rank and wow! 1 B-Rank! not many genin get B-ranks! Here's the really shocking thing she's come from each mission unscathed!"

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes at the red haired suna jinchuriki, _'I see. Well Shukaku is known for that 'impenetrable defense' of hers.'_

Kabuto then changed the card to show Gintsuki's stats...until Gintsuki sliced it in half with his sword...the destroyed card floated to the ground. The Daiyokai Jonin spoke coldly, "I'd prefer not to have my secrets known."

The other genin were so shocked to see the white haired young man suddenly seemingly materialize a very sharp looking sword in one hand.

Tenten's eyes sparkled at the sight of the beautiful blade. she was a weapons' fanatic.

The KI Gintsuki was releasing was strong enough to bring all the Genin to their knees.

Inside Gaara, Shukaku was quivering and whispered, _**"He'll kill us all!"**_

Gaara was actually shaking in fear. If 'mother' was afraid she'd be foolish not to be afraid as well.

Gintsuki then sheathed his blade.

Kabuto was shaken by the enormous KI but recovered having faced Orochimaru's.

He explained, "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto...each village this year has sent the best rookie ninja to this exam. I don't know much about Otogakure the hidden sound village. It's a recently created village so intelligence on it is lacking. But every other village has very formidable shinobi competing."

Hinata asked, "Anyone else besides me feeling outclassed?"

Sakura spoke, "So what you're trying to say is...Everyone else here..."

Kabuto nodded, "Yes they're like Lee, Gaara, and Gintsuki there. hand-picked elite rookies. They have to be! The test is pitiless!"

Outside the door Kushina was remembering what Iruka said to her.

Kushina looked back at the door, _'I know that Gintsuki will be okay but Naru-chan, Sakura-chan, and Hikari-chan must shaking in their boots!'_

Sakura noticed Naruto quivering, _'I've never once seen Naruto-kun scared. But I can't blame him? We're all Genin here except for Gintsuki he's actually our second sensei.'_

The Haruno heiress clenched her fists, _'Still it's not like him! I'll talk to him.' _

Sakura reached out, "It's okay Naruto-kun. Nothing to be scared of-"

Naruto suddenly shouted out while pointing, "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL! YOU GOT THAT!"

Outside the door Kushina kept silent but inwardly laughed at her son's overconfidence.

Ino yelled, "What the hell's his problem!"

Sakura showed irritation, _'Naruto-kun!'_ While Sakura does love Naruto very much, there are times when she believes he takes his confidence too far.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! That was great! I feel better now!"

Gintsuki just shook his head, "Oh-boy."

the group turned their stern gaze on the long haired boy and the others.

Gaara gazed calmly at Naruto.

Kankuro thought, _'Hey it's that runt we met earlier.'_

Neji smirked, "Huh. He's a lively one. Lee you went too easy on him."

A spiky haired genin in the back wearing a headband with a note on it said, "According...to his dossier our town's an unknown village in a backwater country."

his teammate said, "I know mortifying isn't it?"

"So want to have some fun with them?"

The ninja was revealed wearing bandages over his entire head and face except for one eye, "Sounds good! That twit...treating us like some afterthought. Let's give him some data for his dossier. His understanding of the hidden sound village is...unsound. We'll see where the intelligence is lacking."

Naruto was feeling pretty proud of himself.

Kiba spoke, "What was that? You have some nerve!"

Shikamaru spoke, "How troublesome thanks to that one sentence everybody in this room is an enemy. Thanks a lot you idiot!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto in a chokehold, "What are you doing Naruto-kun you baka!"

Naruto protested, "I'm telling the truth!"

The group seemed to get angrier.

Sakura gulped and said, "Pay no attention to my teammate..he's a...special-ed ninja."

Gintsuki suddenly narrowed his eyes at the back, _'Hmmm...They're planning something.'_

the strange ninja from before suddenly make their move. They weaved in and out of the group heading for Kabuto.

Kabuto senses them coming and looks up to see a genin from otogakure in the air.

He drew some kunai and threw them at Kabuto.

Luckily Kabuto jumped back. But then the mummy-like ninja appeared in front of him with a strange device on his arm.

Gintsuki took action and vanished with his sword drawn. There was a clang as his sword struck the device.

The oto genin saw him and instantly became afraid recognizing him.

Gintsuki held his sword in front of him. He caught the Oto genin in his frightening gaze. His pupils shrunk into slits and his eyes turned crimson red.

All of them fell to the ground in terror shaking.

Gintsuki told them, "When you attack one ninja from Konoha you deal with us all!" his KI smothered theirs and placed frightening and gruesome images in their minds. Soon he ceased with his KI output, sheathed his sword and walked back to his team.

But then a poof of smoke appeared as a voice said, "All right you little bastards listen up!"

The smoke vanished to reveal a tall scary-looking man bearing several scars along with several other ninja.

He smirked to them, "I'm Morino Ibiki your proctor for the first exam and for this moment your greatest enemy!"

Ibiki pointed to the Oto Genin, "You sound ninja! Do you want to be disqualified before the test even starts?" Ibiki informs them of the rules before holding up a paper with a number on it.

it's a...written test!

After everyone was seated... Gintsuki is sitting in the middle row. Sakura's in the back row. Hikari is in the front row and Naruto is in the fourth row.

Naruto is sitting next to Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress is trying not to faint being so close to him.

Ibiki then goes on to explains the rules of the test to them. He then informs them that they have an hour to finish the nine questions and the tenth question wouldn't come until forty-five minutes into the exam.

Gintsuki looked at Naruto, _'Poor Naruto! He was never good with paper tests.' _He uses his six-thousand years of knowledge to easily answer his test. He finishes early.

Sakura uses her brain to also figure out the questions. But poor Naruto is so scared he doesn't know what to do!

Now the others have figured it out and are planning their attacks.

Kiba uses Akamaru who quietly barks him the answers.

Shino has his beetles who fly around gathering the answers for him.

Tenten uses mirrors and wires to send Lee the answers.

Ino took over Sakura using her mind jutsu to memorize the answers.

Sasuke and Kohaku activate their Sharingan while Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to find their answers. The Oto genin use some kind of sound ability.

Gaara creates an eyeball of sand she calls the 'Daisan no Me'.

Naruto realizes you have to cheat without getting caught. He then looks around before opening and using his own third eye. his unique 'Juubi' eye to look around for the answers. He found them from the person in front of him and wrote them down.

The forty-five minutes are almost up.

the proctors caught a few teams and disqualified them.

Kankuro had to 'use the restroom' where it was revealed that the extra 'proctor' was in fact his puppet 'Karasu'.

Thirteen teams had been disqualified and now it was time for the tenth question.

Ibiki revealed one more rule to the shocked genin.

Meanwhile...

The jonin Kakashi, Kurenai, Kushina, and Asuma have gathered at a hangout called Jinsei Iroiro.

Kakashi sighed, "Well with our subordinates in the exams. We've got a lot of time on our hands."

Asuma informs him,"Don't worry. Kakashi we'll be busy again before you know it." Asuma took a drag from his lit cigarette.

Kakashi looked surprised, "Why's that?"

Asuma said, "Word is the first proctor this year is...Morino Ibiki."

Kushina was shocked, "That sadist! They let **him** apply as a proctor?"

Kurenai looked to the red-haired woman, "Sadist?"

Asuma chuckles, "That's right Kurenai you're a rookie Jonin..."

Kurenai looked serious, "What's he like?"

Asuma explained, "He's a pro...a pro's pro."

Kurenai looked to him, "A pro in what?"

Kushina spoke, "Torture and Interrogation!"

Asuma took a drag, "Kushina-sama's right. Ibiki won't use physical torture in the exams, but he will use psychological torture which can more often than not cause even more damage."

Back in the classroom...

Ibiki asked the genin if any of them wished to accept or reject the tenth question. If they accept it and get it wrong they are banned from the Chunin exams for life.

Naruto and the others are stunned.

Everyone is getting nervous. Do they take it or pass?

Sakura watches Naruto struggle, _'Naruto-kun...why won't you raise your hand? I know your dream is to be Hokage..but I don't want it to be taken from you forever...'_ Sakura starts to raise her hand...only to freeze as Naruto's arm slowly starts to rise.

Everyone who knew him were shocked to see his hand rising! Poor Hinata felt like her world was crashing down on her!

But then...Naruto slammed his hand on the desk, "ARRRRGH! NEVER UNDERSTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! Even if I end up a genin my whole life! I'll still become Hokage even if by pure stubbornness!"

Gintsuki shakes his head, _'Heh. I do admire your guts Naruto.'_

Sakura blushed,_ 'Naruto-kun. You may be a baka...but you're __**my**__ baka!'_

Ibiki asked, "Is that your final decision? You can still quit now."

Naruto smirked, "I never go back on my word...That's my nindo...my ninja way!"

Ibiki gazed around, _'hmmm...seventy-eight of them are still here...the kid dispelled their fears along with his own.'_

He turned his gaze on the other proctors who nodded with smiles.

'_N__o use dragging this out...thanks to him no one else will quit.'_

Ibiki announced, "Good call. Everyone who is still here...you all pass the first exam!"

_'HUNH!' _was everyone's reactions.

Ibiki then explains to them how the first test was designed to test their spying skills. Of course Naruto tries to show off making Kohaku and Hinata giggle.

Gintsuki just shakes his head.

Ibiki showed everyone his scarred and bald head. He had been tortured big time.

Only Gintsuki who had lived around 6,500 years had seen worse on his own friends.

Ibiki then sensed something coming this way.

Gintsuki smelled the scent of dango and snakes, _'Damn it not __**her**__!'_

A black ball burst into the room. Then kunai shot from the ball to reveal it was a banner!

Ibiki sighed, _"Oh brother...she's early again!"_

A beautiful woman with lavender hair in a ponytail similar to Iruka's appeared. Her eyes were a misty brown. She wore a fishnet, brown trench coat, and skirt. The boys took notice of her state of dress and a few of them had nosebleeds.

The banner read '2nd proctor Mitarashi Anko'.

The woman yelled out, "None of you gakis are in any position to celebrate! I'm the proctor for the second half of the Chunin exams...Mitarashi Anko! Now follow me!"

But no one did they just sat there completely shocked.

Gintsuki was trying to hide.

Ibiki peeled back the banner a bit and spoke, "Anko you're early again."

Anko blushed.

Sakura sweatdropped, _'She reminds me of Naruto-kun.'_

Anko took noticed of how many was left, "There are still seventy-eight of them? Ibiki you passed twenty-six teams!"

When Anko caught sight of Gintsuki she got excited, _'Gintsuki-kun's here! I'll make you mine soon!' _Anko looked at Ibiki, "You went too easy on them!"

Ibiki shook his head, "No this year's applicants are exceptional."

Anko scoffs, "Yeah right! I'll cut the number down by half before the next test is done."

Sakura shivered, _'Cut...us in half!'_

Anko gained a sadistic smirk, "Ooh I'm getting excited just thinking about it! I'll explain the details tomorrow when we move to our next location. Meet me in front of the gate of training grounds No. 44 first thing in the morning!"


	12. Forest of Death part II

**Harems:**

**Naruto- Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Kurana, Kohaku, Haku, Ayame, Fem. Gaara,**

**Gintsuki- Fem. Kyuubi (Benihime), Tsunade, Kurenai, Tsume, Anko, Temari, Mei Terumi,**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Forest of Death part 2**

Next Day...

The genin met at a massive fence and behind it was the biggest forest they ever laid eyes on!

Anko turned to them with a sadistic smile, "This our location for the second exam Training Ground No. 44 also known as the Forest of Death!"

Sakura spoke, "What a creepy place!"

Anko's smile got scarier, "You're about to find out firsthand why they call it the Forest of Death!"

Naruto decides to be stupid and mocks Anko, "You're about find out firsthand why they call it the Forest of Death!"

Gintsuki gaped, _'Whoa! Naruto either has a death wish or the biggest set I ever saw to mock Anko.'_

Naruto pointed at her accusingly, "You're just trying to scare us! I won't fall for your tricks!"

Anko smiles, "Oh really? You're a pretty arrogant kid Gaki." She draws a kunai from her sleeve and flicks it at Naruto.

The kunai goes by a Kusagakure ninja cutting a strand of her hair and shoots at Naruto. Only to collide with another kunai.

Gintsuki sighed his hand raised to show he threw the second kunai, "Naruto if you want to keep your manhood don't insult Anko again. The last guy to do that was never heard from again."

Naruto paled as the woman appeared behind him with another kunai.

Anko spoke, "Listen to Gintsuki-kun gaki...Guys like you are always the first to go." She slightly cut Naruto's face with the kunai in her hand causing him to bleed. Anko purred in his ear while licking the blood, "Spilling that declious red blood I love so much."

Naruto shivered, "_Creepy!"_

Gintsuki groaned, "Oh boy." He thought, _'If Kushina finds out, she cut Naruto she will burn her alive!'_

Sakura was worried, "Naruto-kun..."

Kohaku was glaring at Anko. Her sharingan was spinning.

Hinata was extremely worried, "N...Naruto-kun..."

Gintsuki suddenly felt an enormous amount of KI, turned, and quickly withdrew a kunai only to be shocked as a tongue wrapped around his wrist.

The same Kusa genin from earlier was right behind him! With her tongue wrapped around his wrist. Wrapped in her tongue was the kunai Gintsuki used to avert Anko's earlier.

She spoke in a creepy voice, "Your kunai. I believe you dropped it."

Gintsuki looked back,"Thank you...but don't stand behind me radiating bloodlust..." He twirled the kunai in his hand, "Or else I might get _thirsty_." His eyes gained a red tint to them his pupils suddenly shrunk into slits. his canines suddenly sharpened.

Anko watched this with excitement.

Naruto was even more creeped out!

The Kusagakure genin chuckled, "I apologize...I just get so excited at the sight of blood...and I was already revved up from when your kunai cut my hair."

Gintsuki took his kunai back but narrowed his eyes, _'Hmmm...she smells of snakes.'_

Anko first made them sign the consent forms so she wouldn't be held responsible for their deaths if they're killed.

Soon Anko explained the rules of the second exam. It was a basically a giant race to a tower in the middle of the forest. You had to have two scrolls an 'Earth' scroll and a 'Heaven' scroll you couldn't open them until you got to the tower. Any teams who lost a member or couldn't make it to the tower would be disqualified from the exam.

Anko gave them one last thing: try to survive.

Gate 16...

Kiba was excited, "Yahoo! We're the survival skill masters!" He turned to Hinata, "Don't go soft on us now Hinata!"

Hinata was silent. Shino well he was as silent as ever.

Gate 27...

Shikamaru groaned. _'So troublesome...looks like Naruto's our target.'_

Ino was depressed.

Choji had a dark depressed cloud over his head.

Gate 12...

Naruto's pumped up, "Yeah! I'll kill anyone who comes near us!"

Gintsuki sweatdrops, "Oh brother." He thinks about that kusa genin from earlier. Something about 'her' didn't feel right.

Sakura and Hikari have a bad feeling about this part of the test.

Gate 20...

The leader of the Oto genin thought, _'Now is the time..to carry out our orders in the open...'_

Gate 6...

Kankuro shivered as he looked to his younger sister, _'Five days with Gaara...as if looking out for enemy teams wasn't bad enough!'_

Gaara had her usual cold face on.

Gate 40...

Sasuke had witnessed the whole thing. He shivered, _'I don't think that woman is just a 'genin'.'_

Kohaku was eyeing Naruto with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sai was looking at Naruto, _'Danzo-sama wishes to use Naruto's power for the good of Konohagakure. I will carry out my mission.'_

Gate 15...

The kusa genin were discussing their plans.

"Target the rookies first."

"It looks like our targets are the same team."

The 'kunoichi' had a creepy look on 'her' face.

Now all the teams went to their respective gates after turning their forms and receiving their scrolls.

Anko looked at her watch it was time!

"The 2nd part of the Chunin exams begins...Now!"

Instantly the gates opened and every team burst in!

The Kusa Genin are targeting Naruto and Gintsuki due to Naruto's bloodlines, his bijuu powers, and Gintsuki's powers.

Not long after that an older team from Konohagakure was already caught by Team 8. They used a clever trap.

Anko was excited from the screams.

Naruto and his team turned to hear the screams.

Sakura shivered, "Did you hear someone scream? This place is so scary!"

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan it's no big deal."

Then Naruto quickly ran behind some bushes, "Excuse me...I gotta..you know..."

Gintsuki shook his head, "I told him not to drink so much milk before a mission."

Naruto came back a few minutes later, "Ahh..much better!" (He looks exactly like he does in Canon, short spiky hair, orange jumpsuit and all)

But Gintsuki narrowed his eyes and quickly hits Naruto in the face. Naruto slammed into a tree.

Hikari was surprised, "Gintsuki-kun?"

Sakura was stunned, "Gintsuki that was too far!"

Naruto rubbed his face, "What did you do that for Gintsuki?"

Gintsuki spoke, "Where is Naruto? I know you're not him."

Naruto yelled, "I'm right in front of you bleeding Gintsuki!"

Gintsuki drew a kunai, "You're wearing your weapons pouch on your left side. Naruto's right-handed. Also Anko-chan cut Naruto's face before the exams started. Also I know Naruto's scent by heart." The demon jonin lowered into a fighting stance, "A few more things...Naruto always calls me Aniki because we're like brothers. He doesn't wear a jumpsuit and has long blonde hair with red streaks in it."

'Naruto' vanished in a poof of smoke to reveal a ninja from rain.

He wore a yellow outfit with a mask over his mouth, "It's nice you know your teammate so well. Now..." He rushed at Sakura and Hikari, "Which of you has the scroll!"

Gintsuki went into action, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Gintsuki leapt into the air and blasted a barrage of fireballs from his mouth...without using the handseals.

The Ame ninja dodged the fireballs at high-speed. He and Gintsuki collided with kunai. The ninja tried to tree-hop away...Gintsuki followed him.

Until Gintsuki looked down to see Naruto tied up.

Naruto yelled up, "Aniki!"

Gintsuki threw a kunai down for Naruto to use to free himself.

The Ame ninja took this as an opening, "Lucky me! An opening!" He threw a kunai and several small knives.

Gintsuki dropped and used the branch as a shield. Until a paper bomb dropped attached to the kunai! It glowed. the Inu-Jonin was shocked,_ 'A paper bomb!'_ BOOM...it exploded and sent Gintsuki to the ground.

He landed on all fours, "Ow!"

The Ame ninja appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck, "Surrender the scroll or die!"

Hikari cried out, "Gintsuki-kun!" She quickly drew a kunai.

Gintsuki smirked. Hikari threw the kunai. The Ame ninja quickly leapt up to dodge the kunai.

Naruto yelled, "You won't get away!"

Gintsuki caught the kunai with his foot using his chakra. He threw the kunai with his leg!

The Ame ninja was shocked. Gintsuki shot into the air using his chakra. Naruto was amazed.

Gintsuki's eyes were blood-red with green slits. He used another kunai and stabbed into the enemy's forearm.

Hikari looked up, "Gintsuki-kun..."

Gintsuki yelled, "I didn't have a choice! We don't know where his teammates are! Don't just stand there or you'll wind up dead!" He then slashed the enemy's arm with the kunai.

The enemy ninja groaned, _'My arm! This is horrible! I thought coming alone would work but instead it has been my ruin!'_

Gintsuki watched as he hopped away.

With the Ame team...

The other two were waiting for their comrade. But then a frightening power appeared.

They both turned to see a small fox with nine-tails. They both thought to kill it and make a fox coat out of it.

The small fox yipped before it was surrounded by an explosion of red chakra.

Both Ame ninja paled as the cute little fox morphed into a giant monster. It towered over them...It was taller than the trees.

The giant fox bared fangs the size of swords. it's whip-like tails twice the length of it's body.

The fox roared loudly and reared up on it's back legs and raised one orange furred arm.

it slammed it's pawed hand down on them crushing their bodies and causing their organs and blood to spurt out.

When the Ame ninja returned he found the crushed corpses of his teammates and a small fox in front of him. It sat cutely with it's nine-tails waving.

He yelled, "What happened to my team!"

The fox yipped and ran telling him to follow it. The Ame ninja ran after the fox deeper into the forest.

He looked for the fox and found a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair and red eyes. She was leaning against a tree.

The young woman wore a crimson and white furisode kimono that showed off her well-endowed figure. She caught him in her gaze and her eyes glowed red. The Ame ninja fell under her illusion. She sauntered toward the dazed ninja and then killed him. Several tails struck him in the chest burning his insides...The Ame ninja exploded. The red-haired woman picked up his scroll, stored it in her kimono, and vanished in a swirl of red. Their scroll was an Earth Scroll.

If anyone came here they would see the remains of a ninja team but not the person or fox responsible for it.

Back with Team 7...

Gintsuki explained to Naruto and the others about how not to get tricked again.

The Inu-daiyokai made a 'password' that Hikari and Sakura memorized, unfortunately poor Naruto was confused.

Naruto suggested, "Hey! Aniki let's make a shorter password like maybe Swordfish!"

Gintsuki took the Heaven's scroll, "I'll take the scroll."

Suddenly something hit Naruto.

"Ow!" The young demon king turned, "What the?" Suddenly a huge wind blast appeared and blew Naruto away!

Gintsuki covered his face to prevent the debris from hitting him, "What a new enemy!"

Sakura released her sword and created a shield.

Hikari formed a wind barrier.

The Kusa genin from earlier were there!

The 'woman' spoke, "Stick around..for the fun! I'll go alone!"

Gintsuki hid but saw Hikari and Sakura approaching. He drew a kunai, "Don't come near! What's the password?"

Both girls easily recited it.

Gintsuki nodded, "Good!"

Naruto arrived, "Hey guys!"

Gintsuki quickly spoke, "Not so fast! Password?"

Naruto shockingly recited it too. But that meant it wasn't Naruto!

Gintsuki flicked the kunai at him. Naruto dodged it.

Hikari spoke out, "Gintsuki-kun...Naruto got it right!"

Gintsuki told her, "And this time he's strong enough to deflect my attack!"

'Naruto' smiled in a very creepy way and licked 'his' lips with a long tongue. 'He' spoke, "Well done!" there was another poof of smoke..to reveal the kusa 'kunoichi'!

"What gave me away?"

Gintsuki explained, "I could tell you were underground eavesdropping on our conversation...that's why I came up with that password."

The kusa genin then removed 'her', "I see a trap eh? This will be more fun than I thought!"

With Naruto...

Naruto groaned from getting buffed by the wind attack.

"Owww...owww." He quickly turned onto his stomach, "Where'd Aniki, Hikari, and Sakura-chan, and Hikari go?"

Suddenly a shadow appeared above Naruto.

Naruto looked up and paled to see the biggest snake he'd ever laid eyes on!

The massive serpent gazed at Naruto hungrily. Then attacks him!

Naruto dodged the lunge but then the snake's tail appeared behind him!

Naruto was grabbed by the tail!

The snake held Naruto in it's tail and opened it's mouth ready to devour him! When suddenly..a massive pair of jaws clamped down on the snake's head, massive fangs punctured the snake's skin and skull killing it...the limp tail dropped Naruto onto the ground.

A massive orange fox with nine-tails bit down on the snake's head. The fox held the serpent down with it's pawed hands. It began to devour the serpent. Soon it lifted it's head up to reveal the snake's tail was all that was left outside it's mouth. It swallowed sending the serpent down to it's stomach.

The snake was gone.

Naruto felt sick at witnessing the horrifiying scene. He quickly thanked the fox and left before he threw up.

The fox watched him leave, **_"Be careful Naruto-kun..." _**The massive fox suddenly turned into a ball of red chakra and flew off.

With Team 7...

The kusa 'kunoichi' stood before team 7.

Sakura thought, _'Another fake! If that really was Naruto-kun, he'd ask what the password was again.'_

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes at the enemy.

Sakura and Hikari both were creeped out by this person.

The enemy then brought out an earth scroll, "You'd love to steal our earth scroll wouldn't you? Since you already have a heaven's scroll." 'She' then did something that even creeped Gintsuki out...'She' swallowed the Earth scroll!

"Now shall we...fight to the death!" The enemy released a tremendous amount of KI.

Sakura and Hikari saw images of their own gruesome demise.

Gintsuki didn't even feel the Ki for it was much weaker than his own KI. Gintsuki looked to the petrified Sakura and Hikari, _'She's casting an illusion! _**_I_** _can handle it but they can't!'_ Gintsuki quickly grabbed Sakura and Hikari and leapt away from some kunai the kusa ninja shot at them.

The kusa ninja was surprised, _'Amazing! He wasn't even fazed by it! This boy is no ordinary prey!'_

Gintsuki was in a tree and snapped Hikari and Sakura out of it.

Hikari spoke, "G...Gintsuki-kun..."

Gintsuki nodded, "This enemy is too much for you. I'll handle her, get to somewhere safe." Both girls nodded. But they didn't see the giant serpent coming for them!

Hikari yelled, "Gintsuki-kun! Snake!"

Gintsuki looked up to see a giant snake. The three avoided as the snake tried to slam its head on them.

Sakura and Hikari leapt to the ground.

The snake came at Gintsuki with it's mouth open wide.

Gintsuki drew several shuriken and threw them, "Get back!" The shuriken pierced the snake's head.

All three gasped as the snake's skin cracked to reveal the snake-like ninja.

"Not bad you're no ordinary prey! Show your true powers to me!" The ninja suddenly moved like a snake toward Gintsuki...but then shuriken got in the way.

"Sorry Aniki..." A familiar voice said, "I forgot the stupid password!" Naruto stood there and on his shoulder was a small fox with nine-tails.

Naruto activated his Sharingan.


	13. Wrath of the Curse Seal

**Chapter 13 The Curse Seal's Wrath**

Naruto's Sharingan spun as he took in the details of the forest. The fox on his shoulder hopped down...and growled at the Kusa ninja.

Sakura cheered, "Naruto-kun!"

Hikari was also happy to see him.

Gintsuki crossed his arms, "You're late Naruto."

"Sorry Aniki! I had to deal with a giant snake!"

The Kusa ninja spoke, "My compliments on defeating the giant serpent...Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared down with his Sharingan, _'So it was __**him**__ who sent that giant snake after me!'_

Gintsuki spoke, "Naruto I'll handle this guy! He's too strong for you!"

Naruto shook his head, "No we fight him together Aniki!"

Gintsuki was shocked, "Naruto...All right!" He then drew his sword.

The snake-like ninja chuckled, "This will be fun...I'll just kill you and take your heaven scroll!" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a summon mark. He bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the mark.

Naruto rushed forward, "I'll go first!" He soon leapt at the enemy his Sharingan spinning wildly.

The Kusa ninja spoke, "Summoning Technique!" He stood on top of another giant snake.

The snake slammed its tail down sending Naruto flying upward. He hit his back on a hard branch above and spat out some blood...his Sharingan deactivated.

He then began to fall toward the snake.

The kusa ninja smirked, "Let's not take any chances...eat him!"

When Naruto was really close his eyes shot open to reveal red-slitted eyes...his whisker marks darkened. Naruto then punched the snake in the head causing it to shake wildly.

**"EAT SHIT!"** Naruto continued pounding the snake. He was in initial demon form. His third eye was opened wide.

The enemy was shocked, _'How could this boy possibly...?'_

Sakura was shocked, _'No way!...Is this Naruto-kun's power as a bijuu king?'_ Naruto had informed Sakura about the demon half of his heritage.

Gintsuki was amazed_, 'Incredible...Naruto truly has the potential to surpass his ancestor!'_

But then the kusa ninja shot a flame at Naruto...the flame sent Naruto into another tree.

The kusa ninja realized, _'Look at his eyes...he's...'_

The Kusa ninja then made his snake rush toward Gintsuki, _"Now to test Gintsuki-kun's skills!" _But Naruto blocks the snake from attacking him...with a claw of chakra.

Meanwhile...

A group of Chunin have discovered three bodies of genin but their faces are gone! They called Anko to come and see the bodies. Anko realizes who's done the jutsu! Unwanted memories come back to her. Anko checks the IDs and realizes which face **that **man stole. They now must send ANBU out into the forest while Anko goes after the imposters herself. The man she's after is none other than...Orochimaru the Snake Sennin and her former sensei.

Back in the forest...

Naruto is blocking the snake. But then a familiar tongue grabbed him and brought him up.

Naruto struggles, **"Let me go now! Before I rip your tongue out!"**

_'So Minato's brat is still alive eh? And to think the Yondaime Hokage is a human descendant of the Juubi itself! No wonder he could fight the Kyuubi! Naruto-kun even has the Sharingan! He truly is his parents' son!' _

Orochimaru then goes through handseals..his fingertips glowed purple. He slammed his glowing fingertips into Naruto's stomach, "Five Elements Seal!"

Naruto screamed.

Naruto's demon features returned to normal as the five-pronged spell sealed off his demon powers.

_'As the future Juubi...Naruto-kun has a massive amount of chakra that spell won't hold for too long...I think I'll give him a little gift from me! Naruto-kun is a prize worth_ _getting!'_ The snake sennin brought Naruto closer and then...bit his neck.

Naruto screamed again as a three tomoe mark appeared on his neck...The blonde fell unconscious.

Gintsuki shouted, "Naruto!"

Sakura watched in horror, "Naruto-kun!"

The snake sennin in disguise then threw the boy aside, _'__I look forward to seeing how powerful you'll become.'_

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!" She threw a kunai which caught Naruto and pinned him to a tree.

Orochimaru is about to face Gintsuki, but he suddenly leaps back as a massive clawed hand crashed down at him. The massive claws shredded the tree they were on.

There appeared the Kyuubi herself with a crash her shadow covering the others. her fur was spiked in rage...her crimson eyes were full of hate toward the human serpent. her nine giant tails destroying the trees.

She roared, **"OROCHIMARU!"** She tried to crush him only to miss as he avoided her swipe.

Gintsuki's eyes widened, "Orochimaru!"

Sakura was shocked, _'Orochimaru? One of the legendary Sennin?'_

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well if isn't the Kyuubi herself! I see Naruto-kun freed you." He got rid of his disguise since they already know no reason to keep it.

Benihime glares contemptuously at the snake ninja, **"What did you do to him!"** she then lowered into a battle stance. Her nine tails' tips gleaming like swords.

Orochimaru smirked, "I gave Naruto-kun a gift my Curse Seal of Heaven."

Gintsuki was shocked, "No! You gave Naruto a curse seal!"

Benihime enraged shot her tails at the snake ninja.

Orochimaru chuckles, "Yes. It will help his power grow." Orochimaru avoided Benihime's tails.

Orochimaru smirked, "We'll meet again..." But Gintsuki suddenly leapt at him. his eyes blazing red.

The daiyokai raised his right arm and his claws elongated, "Die Orochimaru! Shinku Tsume!" He slashed with his claws a red trail followed his slash and destroyed the tree in front of him. He missed.

Orochimaru dodged it then bit Gintsuki in the neck too!

Gintsuki groaned, "Argh! Kuso...!" A different mark that resembled three curved lines appeared on his neck, the Earth Curse Seal.

Benihime roared angrily, **"OROCHIMARU!"** She stood up on her back legs and tried to crush Orochimaru with one massive paw. But he quickly escaped through the ground. So all the mighty Nine-Tails did was create a massive crater in the ground with her strike. Benihime cursed before turning into her human form.

Meanwhile...

Anko had encountered her former sensei and tried to fight him..but he's not an S-Rank Missing-nin for nothing. He easily saw through her moves.

With Team Gai...

Neji explained his plan, "All right dawn will be in the next hour or so. We were able to use our first day to secure food and water. Most of the other teams will resting now...so now is the time to act."

"Let's split up and reconnoiter for the next half-hour. But whatever you find when time is up..." Neji dropped a kunai into the ground, "Be sure you're back here. Got it?"

Tenten and Lee nod though Lee also salutes, "Okay!" "Roger!"

Neji smirked, "Good!"

They all take off.

Team 7...

Sakura, Hikari, and Benihime all managed to get the boys to a safe place.

Naruto and Gintsuki appear to be burning up.

Benihime and Hikari are watching over Gintsuki while Sakura is taking care of Naruto...

They both have towels on their heads to help deal with their fevers.

The girls know they must defend them.

Next morning...

Sakura and Hikari woke up...Benihime was going to scope out the area.

Sakura and Hikari both promised her to keep an eye on their teammates.

Benihime vanished in a swirl of red.

They were being watched by the Oto-nin team.

Sakura hadn't slept too well she had nightmares of the encounter with Orochimaru. Hikari had been watching Gintsuki all night so she fell asleep.

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shook her head to keep herself awake.

Suddenly Sakura heard rustling in the bushes. She quickly drew a kunai but it was a squirrel. _'A squirrel?'_ Sakura sweatdropped. the rodent quickly came forward.

Sakura realized it was heading for her hidden trap. She threw a kunai and it landed in front of the squirrel. The rodent startled quickly scampered away. Hidden...

The Oto-Nin were hiding in the bushes.

Zaku spoke, "She's pretty wound up. I wonder if she saw the paper bomb we stuck on the squirrel?"

Dosu said, "No..that's not it."

"Then what Dosu? What's going on?"

"We'll have to get closer..." Dosu gazed murderously at Sakura, "So what are we waiting for?"

Meanwhile...

Lee was tree-hopping through the forest when he stopped to see falling leaves. The mini-Guy got a stupid idea to gather all the leaves before they fell. He managed to get all but one. He had to stop when he saw a squirrel with a paper bomb on it's back about to go off. Lee saved the squirrel.

Back with Team 7...

Sakura was under attack by the Oto-nin team, She had very little chakra left.

Gintsuki and Naruto began to emit faint whisps of purple chakra.

Suddenly before the Oto-nin could finish her off...Rock Lee arrives with a squirrel on his shoulder!

The tide of the battle turned as Lee showed off his mastery of taijutsu.

But the Oto-nin used their strange and frightening powers to cripple the young taijutsu prodigy.

Now Sakura is alone again. She barely has enough chakra to use her kekkei genkai. She relied on Kawarimi The Art of Substitution and several shuriken. But now she has practically no stamina. Due to the lack of good sleep.

But then Team 10 which has the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho interfers and tries their turn at protecting Sakura. However they too got beaten.

Gintsuki and Naruto are enamating purple chakra from their necks.

Dosu explained to the beaten Konoha genin that they were after Naruto and Gintsuki.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "You're despicable!"

Neji and Tenten were standing on a tree branch.

"You Oto-Nin think you're strong just because you thrashed these weaklings."

Zaku annoyed said, "These Konoha insects keeping coming!"

Neji and Tenten saw their fallen teammate.

Tenten looked down at him, "Lee..."

"Looks like you messed up huh? That bowl-cut kid is on our team." Neji activated his Byakugan, "You hurt him. Now you must answer to us!"

Everyone was visibly distrubed by the veins bulging under his eyes.

Dosu thought ,_'His eyes seem to penetrate everything!'_

"Stop while you can...or we'll give you everything we've got!" Suddenly Neji sensed a dark chakra, _' Huh...This chakra, I'm sensing.'_

Dosu spoke, "If you find us so despicable...then why don't you do something about it!"

Neji turned his head, "Well...from the looks of it we won't have to..."

Suddenly everyone felt a dark burst of chakra.

Naruto slowly rose up purple chakra surrounding his body..his right half covered in flame like markings...Gintsuki right beside him..his left half was now covered in a rip like pattern that made him look eerie.

Naruto's Sharingan was active with all four tomoe spinning and his third eye was fully opened frightening those who didn't know his heritage. Gintsuki's eyes were crimson red with green pupils.

Ino shivered at her fellow blond's state. Shikamaru had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach this chakra was strong but it also felt wrong...corrupt...evil...PURE evil.

Naruto noticed Sakura's state and scowled, "Sakura-chan...who did that to you!"

Sakura was shocked as she stared at Naruto, "Naruto-kun..."

Gintsuki also scowled at Sakura's state, "Tell us who pummeled you into that state!"

Dosu was shocked, _'The energies of the curse they're working their way around their bodies!'_

Zaku proclaimed arrogantly, "It was us!"

Further into the forest...

Benihime pulled her tails from the corpse of a Ame Genin she had killed. Suddenly a dark sinister chakra went through her senses. _'Th...This chakra! Naruto-kun! Gintsuki-kun!' _Benihime knew she had to hurry. She quickly killed the other two Ame genin and took their scroll: A Heaven's scroll.

She vanished in a red vortex.

Team 7...

"Naruto-kun.." Sakura stated, "Your body!"

Naruto looked down at his marked hand. He then looked back up, "It's nothing Sakura-chan...I feel great...it's just the power flowing through me! Now I can finally make the villagers realize what a demon I can really be!" He grinned but it wasn't his normal smile, no this was an evil grin, that caused shivers down Sakura's and team 10's spines.

Gintsuki explained, "Naruto and I got it from Orochimaru. He gave us this power!" He smirked and it made everyone even Neji shiver with fright.

Dosu thought, _'So the mark she mentioned was a Curse Seal!'_

Naruto glared at the Oto-Nin, "So...you hurt Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's Sharingan spun and the marks moved to Naruto's other side same with Gintsuki.

A blazing purple aura erputed from their bodies.

Dosu was shaking, "Their chakra's too powerful!"

Zaku snorted, "Dosu! don't be so scared of these half-dead freaks!" He raised his hands at them charging his chakra.

Dosu yelled, "No Zaku! Don't!"

"Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" Zaku shot a massive air sound wave.

Everyone covered their faces from the debris flying. It blew away some of the branches of the trees.

When the gust settled. There was a massive trench. Naruto and Gintsuki were nowhere in sight.

"Ha!" Zaku claimed, "I blew those weaklings to bits!"

"Which weaklings are you talking about?" The voice came from behind him.

Zaku slowly turned only to to be sent flying by a vicious backhand from Naruto. Naruto and Gintsuki were standing there with Sakura and Hikari at their feet.

_'They're fast! And strong enough to save their teammates!'_

Dosu realized they were no match for both of them.

Zaku skidded across from the ground from the backhand, he struggled to get up.

Naruto spoke, "Aniki I'll take care of the windbag."

Gintsuki smirked, "Fine I'll take mummy-boy."

Naruto went through handseals, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" He shot a barrage of fireballs at the Oto-nin.

Zaku stood up and aimed his hand cannons, "You're getting too cocky!" He released another sound wave, "I can blow these out!" But as the flames went out he could see...shuriken!

_'What! Shuriken within the flames!'_

Zaku was pierced by the shuriken. Naruto appeared beneath him.

Dosu tried to warn, "Zaku-ACK!" SQUELCH...But Gintsuki struck him through the back with his hand, his claws now slick with the Oto-Nin's blood. Dosu felt blood come up. Gintsuki's claws were buried in Dosu's back, They barely missed his vitals.

Gintsuki had a sickening smile on his face, "Silence and watch."

Zaku looked only to see nothing until...Naruto held both Zaku's arms behind him and pressed his foot against Zaku's back.

Naruto had a sadistic smile on that would frighten even Anko, " Heh...you take such pride in your arms...time to say goodbye to them."

Naruto's smile grew more sick as he pulled and then Naruto ripped Zaku's arms clean off! blood flowed...Zaku passed out due to the blood loss and pain.

Dosu was coughing up blood.

Sakura and the others watched in horror.

Gintsuki spoke, "Well looks like you're the only one left since your teammates are down." Gintsuki pulled out his claws with a sickening squelch and threw Dosu at the tree.

Dosu hit the tree with a sickening thud and slid down to the ground leaving a blood trail.

Naruto looked back at Dosu over his shoulder, "Can I finish him Aniki?"

Gintsuki replied, "We finish him together Naruto."

Dosu struggled to remain awake for if he fell asleep he feared he'd die.

The two advanced toward Dosu, their footsteps to the frightened Oto-Nin sounding like thunder.

Sakura was shaking, _'T...That's...This isn't Naruto-kun!' _She remembered the past with team 7. But now Naruto had been changed by just one little mark...into someone cruel, evil, heartless. The Haruno heiress couldn't take anymore.

Finally Sakura ran towards Naruto. The pink haired kunoichi embraced Naruto from behind, "STOP!" Tears were flowing down her face, "Don't do it Naruto-kun! Please! I'm begging you! Please come back to me Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked back at her with his Sharingan but seeing her tears snapped him out of it.

Benihime appeared and embraced Gintsuki, "Gintsuki-kun! This isn't like you! Please stop! Don't become a monster like my sister once was!" She too was crying, the vixen couldn't bare the thought of her beloved becoming an evil monster and plus that pattern on his bodyfrightened her it looked really eerie. Her nine tails wrapped around his waist.

Naruto's curse mark retracted and his eyes went back to normal. His third eye closed into a slit and faded. Gintsuki's eyes also returned to normal his marks like Naruto's disappeared.

Naruto and Gintsuki fell back from the curse seal's effects.

Benihime and Sakura caught them.

Naruto looked up at Sakura, "Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" Sakura's long pink hair brushed slightly against Naruto's face. she had knelt down when they fell back.

Gintsuki looked to Benihime, "Hime-chan? what's wrong?"

Both girls didn't answer and just kept holding them.

"You're both strong, Gintsuki, Naruto." Dosu walked up and held out his team's scroll, "Obiviously in your current states...we're no match for you."

He placed the Earth Scroll down, "Here take our Earth Scroll as reperation...for your troubles." Dosu lifted up Zaku...and coughed some blood up.

"We must leave now there's something that requires investigation. But I assure you Uzumaki Naruto and Taisho Gintsuki next time we won't run away!" He also picked up Kin and started to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called out.

Dosu stopped and turned.

Sakura asked, "I know that Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows but why Naruto-kun! What did he do him?"

Dosu said, "I don't know we were just following orders." He narrowed his visible eye, _'You ordered us to kill them but you got to them first! And instead of killing them you gave them the Curse Seal! What's your game?'_

Team 10 came out to look over their comrades. Tenten jumped down to check out Lee.

Neji looked to Gintsuki and Naruto, _'That chakra was not ordinary...and Naruto's stronger than I thought...'_

Naruto looked at his hand..he could've sworn earlier it was coverd in marks.

"What happened?" The blonde asked, looking to Sakura.

Gintsuki smelled his hand it smelled like iron, "My hand smells of...blood." He got a disgusted look, "What happened to us?"

Sakura and Benihime looked at the boys they loved, _'Naruto/Gintsuki-kun...'_

Neji looked to Gintsuki, _'Taisho...Gintsuki by birth and his own abilities...He is a truly worthy foe.'_


	14. the preliminaries part I

**Chapter 14: The Third Exam preliminaries part I**

(five days later)

Naruto, Gintsuki, Sakura, and Hikari all make it to the tower with both scrolls. They said goodbye to Kabuto. Benihime had gone on ahead to check something out.

They came to a room with a scroll on the wall which read a Message.

Now they must open their scrolls.

All four gulp as Sakura and Naruto undid the knot and began to unroll the scrolls. It's nothing but a kanji but then...smoke comes from the scroll.

Gintsuki recognized the sign, _'This is...A summoning spell!'_

"Naruto! Sakura! Drop the scrolls! Now!"

Taking his advice Sakura and Naruto threw the scrolls down.

In a poof a dark shape stood there...

Naruto was shocked, "You're...!"

There stood Umino Iruka! Naruto's old teacher and father figure.

Iruka smiled at them, "Hey guys! It's a been a long time!"

Naruto asked, "Iruka-sensei! Why are you appearing from a summoning?"

Tthis jutsu was designed as we could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It's luck that I got to be the messenger for you four."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hikari exclaimed in shock, "Messenger!"

"Yeah..." Iruka checked his watch, "You just made it!" He snapped it shut.

"Congratulations! You pass the second exam!" Iruka said, "This calls for a celebration! I wish I could take you out for ramen at Ichiraku's...huh?"

Naruto leapt and hugged Iruka, "YEAH! I haven't had Ramen in a long time! I'm so happy!"

Naruto despite receiving a curse seal was as hyper as ever...a good sign.

Gintsuki chuckled, "Not even a traitor could change him..."

Sakura fell to her knees in exhaustion, _'At least Naruto-kun seems like himself.'_

(a few minutes later)

Everyone met in the room...it was big and had a statute of two giant hands in the rat seal. There was a floor and upper balcony.

Kiba is still freaked at what Gaara did in the forest to those rain ninja...His poor puppy Ninken Akamaru is hiding in his jacket.

Gaara has her usual bored look.

Hinata was happy to see Naruto passed. But she noticed he was holding his neck.

Ino as usual was bothering Sasuke who was trying to use Sai as a shield...Sasuke was seething about what he heard.

Gintsuki noticed the Jonin, "Wow every other Jonin in Konohagakure is here."

Naruto looked and noticed as well, "Whoa! There's Kaa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Oji-san, The creepy lady, and Mega-brow sensei! It's like a dream team!"

Orochimaru was disguised as the Jonin-sensei for the Oto team.

Kabuto had fixed Zaku and Dosu.

Hikari was shocked, "All the applicants from Konoha are here!"

Sarutobi looked to the young generation, '_A__mazing that all the teams from our village survived...what's even more shocking that aside from Gintsuki all of them are just rookies!'_

Kurenai saw her student's dog was hiding, '_Akamaru's acting strange.'_

Kushina looked at Naruto worried, _'Something's wrong with Naru-chan's chakra!' _Her son was wincing like he was in pain...that caused her worry to grow.

Baki had an expecting gaze on his student, _'So you made it with a scratch after all Gaara.'_

(Skipping Chunin Exam explanation...same as the Anime/Manga)

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes as he watched Kabuto leave something didn't feel right about that guy.

Naruto suddenly fell to one knee and grabbed his neck, _'Darn it! They're getting more frequent!'_

Sakura noticed Naruto's actions, _'Naruto-kun..I was afraid of this.'_

"So no one else is bailing out..." The proctor Hayate coughed a bit.

Sakura spoke, "Naruto-kun...maybe you should withdraw too!"

Naruto looked to Sakura in shock.

Hikari was confused.

"Ever since Orochimaru attacked you and Gintsuki, you haven't been yourselves! That mark is hurting you isn't it?"

Hinata looked to see, _'Mark? What mark?'_

Sakura was quivering, "Please...please withdraw...I...I'm afraid..." Tears were falling. She still couldn't get that horrible image of Naruto brutalizing those other genin out of her head. It terrified her to think Naruto might become evil thanks to Orochimaru.

Naruto was silent.

Sakura cried out, "You're in no shape to fight Naruto-kun!"

Naruto spoke softly but sternly, "Sakura-chan...quiet."

Sakura was persistent though, "Naruto-kun I know...that you've barely been able to contain the pain all this time!"

Naruto gained a stern gaze, "I** said**..."

"You leave me with no choice...If you won't listen to reason..then I'm going to tell the Jonin about that mark! And then..." Sakura raised her hand until.

Naruto quickly grabbed her hand down...his third eye opened and his Sharingan activated, "Keep quiet Sakura-chan! Not a word about the mark!"

Sakura cried more, "Why do you have to act so strong! I can't bear to watch you suffer Naruto-kun!"

"It's **our** choice Sakura." Gintsuki came up, "And none of your buisness!" He was handling the pain much easier than Naruto was...because his youki had changed his mark.

Naruto nodded, "Aniki's right Sakura-chan. Don't tell Kaa-chan or the other Jonin about this!"

"And remember Sakura **I **am a Jonin and the secondary sensei of our team. As secondary sensei I give Naruto full permission to continue the exam." Gintsuki gave the girl a stern gaze.

Sakura didn't didn't raise her hand again.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "It's just as I feared."

Ibiki stood next to him, "What can we do?"

Anko whispered to the Sandaime, "Pull him out of the exam...have ANBU watch over him."

"And you think he'll just go quietly?" Kakashi said, "Remember he's an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. Also He is Kushina-sama's son there's no way he'll run."

Kushina overheard them and listened...some perks of being the ex-Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi included enhanced senses of hearing, sight, and smell.

"Don't talk nonsense! I'll stop him by force if I have to...any attempt he makes to use his own chakra will provoke a reaction from that mark forcibly drawing out and draining all his strength. It's a forbidden jutsu that corrupts the body and mind of the barer!"

"Anko-chan since when are you allowed to deal with another Jonin's charge?" Gintsuki came up, "Kushina and I will deal with it, I know a few forbidden jutsu myself."

Anko looked to him, "Gintsuki-kun..."

Sarutobi nodded, "All right I will allow Naruto-kun to proceed."

Anko bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Kushina turned her gaze on her son, _'Naru-chan what happened to you in the forest?'_

Hayate coughed, "All right we're starting the preliminaries...which will consist of combat like a tournament. As there are a total of 20 contestants...we'll hold a total of 10 bouts...and the victors of those bouts will move onto the third exam."

(skipping rest of explanation)

Anko spoke in her communicator, "Open it."

A panel on the wall opened to reveal a big screen.

Hayate said, "You fates are held in...this electronic scoreboard...not to send you all to the slaughter but let's begin."

The board began to shuffle through names...Everyone watched with anticipation...

then it stopped to reveal **Uzumaki Naruto VS Akado Yoroi**

Naruto was shocked...then grinned, _'I'm going right off the bat huh?'_

Yoroi had a wicked look under his glasses,_ 'Heh...I couldn't have planned it better!'_

Sakura was horrified, _'Oh please no! Not Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata looked at Naruto, _'Naruto-kun...'_

"Will the individuals whose names are on the board come forward?"

Naruto and Yoroi walked up and faced each other.

Hayate asked, "Akado Yoroi, Uzumaki Naruto...you two have been selected to compete in the first bout...any objections?" He coughed.

Naruto spoke, "I'm okay..."

Yoroi said, "None..."

The Jonin looked at the two.

The Oto-Jonin smirked, _'Heh...Heh...'_

Sakura thought worriedly, _'The only thing I can do now...is stand here and watch over him. Naruto-kun...!'_

Sasuke watched Naruto, _'All right dobe prove to me how strong you are.'_

Kohaku was worried, _'There's something wrong with Naruto-kun...'_

Dosu realized, _'It's the curse seal that's causing his pain...!'_

Lee clenched his fist, _'Good-luck Naruto-kun Show us your flames of Youth!'_

Neji had his arms crossed, _'Hmph Uzumaki Naruto let us see if fate has decreed you to win.'_

Naruto winced as the mark causing another wave of intense pain, _'Ugh! It's not getting better!'_

Yoroi chuckled, _'Heh...looks like the boy's in pain...'_

"It's time to start the first bout..." Hayate announced, "Will everyone but the two competitors move to the upper balcony?" He coughed again.

Soon everyone began moving upstairs to the balcony.

Gintsuki came over to the team...he then stopped next to Naruto, "Naruto I need to ask you has the five-pronged spell faded yet?"

"Yeah Aniki when the curse seal activated it broke the spell."

Gintsuki then whispered, "Naruto don't use your Sharingan or your bijuu powers, that includes your third eye."

Naruto was surprised, "You know because he marked you too right...?"

Gintsuki nodded, "Yes...Listen if the mark is allowed to run rampant..the consequences will change your life."

Naruto said, "I figured that..."

"If they see any sign of that, the match will suspended. And I'll be forced to stop you. Remember that."

Naruto was shocked, _'Suspended!'_

Naruto covered the seal with his hand, _'This mark seems to respond to my chakra. If I use my chakra carelessly then the mark will take over...calling on and expending all the power I have...' _The future bijuu king then looked at his opponent,_ 'so...for this match not only are my Sharingan and Bijuu powers forbidden...I can't even use my Mizumegami or jutsu! So how can I do this?'_

Everyone was on the upper balcony looking down at the two competitors.

Gintsuki thought, _'Naruto don't overextend yourself...'_

Kushina was deeply worried,_ 'Naru-chan...!' She had her hands together worriedly._

the Oto Jonin smirked, _'A pity Naruto-kun that Yoroi's talents are the worst for you!'_

Hayate spoke, "All right...Hajime!"

Yoroi placed his hands in a seal, "Shall I start?"

Naruto smirked, "Go for it..."

Yoroi dug in his pouch and brought out some shuriken...his other hand glowed blue.

Naruto drew some kunai.

Yoroi threw his shuriken at Naruto.

The Uzumaki heir then used his kunai to deflect them. But he winced as the curse seal throbbed, _'Darn it!'_

Yoroi avoided his deflected shuriken. Naruto had to drop to the ground.

Naruto looked up as Yoroi came at him. He tried to grab Naruto.

But the Yondaime's son managed to avoid it. He planted his kunai into the ground..then kicked Yoroi.

Naruto grabbed Yoroi's arm and pinned him down.

Kohaku was cheering, "Yes!"

But Yoroi then grabbed Naruto's shirt with his free hand.

Naruto began to feel weaker.

The Oto Jonin (Orochimaru) smirked.

Naruto felt his chakra draining, _'M-My strength...is fading!'_

Yoroi managed to get his arm free then delivered a painful punch to Naruto knocking him loose.

Next Yoroi uses impressive skill to get up.

Naruto though is still on the ground, '_Where did all my strength go?'_

Yoroi rushed at Naruto.

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto quickly tried to get up...he turned only to see a glowing hand coming right from him...Yoroi grabbed him in the forehead.

The older ninja slammed Naruto down and began draining his chakra.

Yoroi smirked behind his face cover, "Heh...Heh..."

Gintsuki was watching intently.

Kushina was worried, '_Naru-chan!' _She struggled not to down there and kill that ninja for touching her baby.

Hinata watched, _'N...Naruto-kun!'_

Naruto realized, "Y-You're feeding on my chakra..."

Yoroi chuckled, "Heh...Heh you finally figured it out eh?"

The Oto Jonin smirked, _'Exactly! Yoroi's unholy ability is to absorb another's chakra! It's a brilliant art whereby simply pressing the palm of his hand against his opponent's body gives him the ability to consume their mental and physical energies. And once all your chakra is drained Naruto-kun...' _He got a sickening grin, _'You'll have no choice...but to call upon the power of my Curse Seal! That's it...open yourself up..to all that delicious power! If you try to resist this path you will surely die!'_

Naruto struggled, "Oh you..." He managed to kick Yoroi away, "Teme!"

Naruto finaly managed to get up but he was tired after having his chakra partially drained.

Yoroi held up his glowing hand, "Heh...Heh...Imagine a little vermin like you..having any strength left to oppose me."

Naruto thinks, '_That was too close...If he makes contact with me again I won't even have enough energy to move...It's what he's after to keep me within his reach...This is my last chance but how do I...?'_

Gaara had her arms crossed, "Uzumaki Naruto...**This **is all he can do?"

Lee thought, _'Naruto-kun!'_

Sasuke looks to his older cousin Kohaku who turns away. Sasuke then yelled, "How can you call yourself a shinobi dobe I guess you're a loser after all!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke then his gaze landed Lee.

The Uzumaki heir has a plan, _'That's...! That's it!'_

Yoroi then prepared, "Heh...Heh..."

He rushed at Naruto, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to let your mind wander!" _'I'll absorb all of his chakra! This is it!'_

But then...Naruto kicked Yoroi upward just like.

Everyone was just stunned.

Guy and Lee were shocked, _'What the..' 'That's my..'_

Yoroi was sent flying...Naruto appeared behind him...

Naruto spoke, "I'll need to apologize to bushy-brows later...But for now!"

Naruto held two fingers to Yoroi, "It's over!"

Yoroi realized, "Oh Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"

Naruto grinned, "Eat this!" But then...the Curse Seal reared it's ugly head...the flame-like marks began to cover him again.

Naruto coughed blood out, _'Kuso!'_ "Not again!"

The Oto Jonin had a smug smirk on his face.

Naruto winced, '_I...It hurts...' _He thinks back to Sakura begging him to quit, _'Sakura-chan worries too much...'_

The marks began to spread.

Naruto began to struggle, _'I'm not just gonna...lie back and let it...'_

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes,_ 'He's reached his limit!'_

Naruto used his powerful will, _'Consume me!' _The marks began to retract shocking the ones who knew about the curse seal.

Anko was stunned, _'No way the Curse Seal is receding!'_

Naruto then smirked, "Let's go!" The young bijuu king then kicked at Yoroi.

Yoroi blocked the kick, "Stupid amateur!"

But Naruto used a feint.

Gintsuki scoffed, "Stupid amateur indeed!"

Naruto then used a reverse punch.

They fell toward the ground. Naruto then delivered a downward kick...and a twist punch.

They were really close to the ground now.

Naruto twisted his body, "And now the finisher!" He delivered a twisting pile driver kick, "Oni Rendan!"

Yoroi coughed up blood and Naruto went backwards.

Hayate went up to the motionless Yoroi.

He placed two fingers to his neck, _'I can tell without looking.'_

Hayate then announced, "I'm stopping this match before it goes too far...Uzumaki Naruto is the champion of the first battle and advances to the finals!"

Sasuke smirked, "You proved yourself as a true rival dobe."

Kushina was cheering, "Yeah! That's my son!"

Kohaku was happy, "Naruto-kun won!"

Hinata breathed a relieved sigh, "Naruto-kun won...I'm so happy."

Kiba snorted, "Tch. It's wasn't that great!"

Naruto was about to fall back but Gintsuki appeared and caught him with his knee. This is a Kage Bushin wearing his Jonin outfit...Gintsuki smiled down at Naruto, "Well done!" The actual Gintsuki who was still on the balcony realized, _'I see... the techinques he used prior to the Oni Rendan were derived from Guy's style. He must have memorized Lee's moves when Lee was sparring with me using his third eye while knocked out!'_

Sakura smiled, _'Naruto-kun...I'm so happy...'_

Gintsuki thought of his own match, _'I won't let Naruto outdo me. I'll make sure my match is just as exciting!'_

Naruto looked up at Lee,_'Bushy-brows...I owe my life to what I was able to memorize from you during your match with Aniki! I may have appeared to be knocked out but I actually opened my third eye and watched your match through it.' _Naruto winced at the pain._'But it looks like something I can't use too often yet. It really wiped me out!'_

Lee was surprised, _'I understand Naruto-kun in just one encounter you managed to acquire and master the move I used on Gintsuki! Your Sharingan truly is a formidible weapon...Naruto-kun will only get stronger as time goes on...I feel...' _The Guy clone clenched his fists slightly, _'A little afraid.'_

Guy thought,_ 'The moves of the Renge series...A sequence of high-speed taijutsu requires a body that's been trained over a long period. The Renge is not something that can be mastered by use of Sharingan alone. Your son is exactly like you Kushina-sama.'_

_'Last years top rookie was Hyuga Neji and this year's is Taisho Gintsuki. If they fought I wonder who'd win?' _Tenten was looking at Gintsuki.

Gintsuki thought, _'It's amazing that he's coming into his full Bijuu traits at this young age! No wonder the humans feared Juubi-sama!'_

Anko was looking at Naruto,_ 'Incredible! The curse seal should've had full sway over him! Yet he fought it off through sheer will!'_

The Oto Jonin licked his lips, _'Brilliant!'_

Some Medic-nin came up...the medic-nin and Medical corps know Naruto's no evil monster.

One spoke up, "Naruto...we must escort you and put you under the care of the medical corps...so you can receive the best medical treatment."

"Don't bother..." A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes came up...she wore a gray shirt, black pants, and a green jacket. Her figure was well-endowed.

with her was a younger black-haired woman with a black kimono and carrying a pig.

The blond woman smiled, "I'll heal him myself."

Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

Senju Tsunade one of the sennin and the strongest kunoichi only matched by Kushina to come from Konohagakure! The only true Senju left in the world.

Gintsuki was surprised, "Tsunade-hime?"

Kushina quickly teleported down, "Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade smiled, "It's good to se you again Kushina-chan." she looked to Gintsuki, "Hey Gintsuki-kun." a blush appeared on her face.

Tenten squealed like a fangirl, "I...I can't believe it it's Tsunade-sama!" Tenten was a total fan of Tsunade and Kushina.

Guy and the other Jonin were surprised to see the slug princess here. Sarutobi nearly fainted at seeing his female student.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto, "So you're Kushina-chan's son eh?" She studied him and then laughed a little, "Yup! He's definitely your kid Kushina-chan! He's got the same wild streak you had!"

Kushina blushed, "Very funny sensei!" she turned her head with a pout.

Gintsuki spoke, "We need to take care of the curse seal Kushina."

Kushina looked to him in shock, "Curse...Seal?"

Gintsuki nodded, "Yeah..."

Naruto quickly looked up, "Aniki! don't tell Kaa-chan about the meeting with Orochimaru...OOPS!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth but it was too late.

Kushina and Tsunade looked at them.

Gintsuki sighed, "During the second exam...Orochimaru attacked us and gave both of us a curse seal." Gintsuki then turned his head to reveal the three curved line mark. He smiled, "However my youki killed the part of Orochimaru that was in my mark now this mark is mine alone."

Gintsuki looked at Naruto, "But for Naruto, I'd use the Fujahoin until his youki can do the same...Kushina your clan was good with seals right?"

Kushina nodded, "Yes. I'll use the jutsu."

Tsunade nodded, "That's a good fuinjutsu to use.."

Gintsuki smiled, "I'll stay here since I have a match coming up too. I'll come check on you after my match."

The two women led Naruto away.

Hinata watched Naruto leave and she activated her Dojutsu. She noticed a purple chakra emitting from a source on his neck. Also she saw black marks suddenly appear on his skin, she blinked and the marks were gone. She had seen them appear on him during his match.

Hinata turned to Kiba, "Um...Kiba-kun?"

Kiba looked to her, "Yes Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was a little nervous, "Did...Did you see some strange markings on Naruto-kun just now?"

Kiba shook his head, "Ah...sorry Hinata-chan I wasn't paying attention."

The scoreboard went through names for the second battle **Zaku Abumi VS Aburame Shino**

Zaku sneered, "Who's that loser?"

Shino remained silent, the two walked down and faced each other. Zaku had been fixed up by Kabuto.

Sakura recognized him, _'It's that Oto-nin the one who fought Naruto-kun and ended up with torn off arms, What!' _She was shocked to see him all fixed_, 'B...But Naruto-kun tore off his arms... how can he be healed already!'_

Hinata asked, "Do..do you think Shino-kun will be all right?"

Kiba nodded, "I know he'll be fine. Out of all the people here I wouldn't want to go up against him."

Hayate announced, "The second match of the preliminaries...Hajime!"


	15. The preliminaries part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach! I only own the OCs in this story!

**Spoiler Alert: **Hayate will not be killed by Baki.

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Preliminaries Part II**

Dosu looked down at his Teammate, _'Don't overexert yourself Zaku…'_ The Oto jonin vanished using shunshin.

Zaku smirked.

Shino spoke, "If you go through with this you'll get hurt so badly you'll never be the same. Walk away now…while you can."

Zaku scoffed, "As if! I bet I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." Zaku lowered into a crouch with one hand aimed at Shino.

The Oto Genin then charged at Shino and struck at him…But Shino blocked him with one arm. "It'll take more than one arm to beat me!"

Zaku yelled, "Just shut up!" His hand cannon began to power up, _'Let's see how you like this!' _

Shino was surprised not that you could tell with the sunglasses and high collar.

"Decapitating Air Wave!" Shino was blasted by the air wave…He skidded across the ground and remained motionless…

Zaku smirked, "Hah!" Kiba and Hinata were shocked to see their teammate so easily beaten.

Hidden Chamber...

Kushina was drawing blood symbols on her son's neck right around the curse seal …They were all over the room with kunai over them. "All right that's it." She then clapped her hands together, "Just a little longer Naru-chan and I'll be done." She flashed through handseals, "Evil Sealing Method!" She pressed her palm against his neck… Naruto groaned as the blood symbols traveled up his body and surrounded the Curse Seal in a seal…Naruto was exhausted and collapsed.

Kushina explained, "There if the curse seal awakens again…then this seal should contain it…but…the foundation of this seal's power comes from the power of your own will. You have to want it to work…and you must believe in yourself…If you don't the curse could have it's way again!" Kushina smiled down at her son, "You're so tired you're not even arguing."

"So, you're a seal mistress after all eh Kushina-chan?" Said a familiar creepy voice…Kushina turned to see the snake sannin himself clad in a greyish-black outift. "Your late husband would be so proud…"

Kushina sneered in disgust, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Forgive me Kushina-chan but I'm not here for you…I'm here for your son."

Kushina got into a fighting stance, "What do you want with my Sochi?"

"Oh you should know…some people have something and a third party has to have it too…" Kushina's eyes widened.

Orochimaru smirked, "You should know after all you're **her** daughter… I want the Sharingan and your son's Bijuu abilities!"

Kushina growled, "What for!"

"The newly created Otogakure village…I created that."

Kushina scowled, "So it's your usual greed and delusions of grandeur."

"I suppose you could see that…Good help is so hard to find these days. And I need all sorts of pawns at my disposal…"

Back in the exam room...

Zaku smirked, "On your feet loser!"

Shino rose up…but Zaku gasped as he saw something crawling on Shino…

_'What the!'_

Beetles were crawling from Shino's open skin…

…

…

…

_'Bugs! They're swarming out through his skin…from inside his body!' _Zaku shivered in fear at the frightening scene…Suddenly he heard something and turned around to see a swarm of beetles coming toward him!

Shino lifted one hand and a beetle landed on his finger, "Do you like my little friends? They're called Parasitic Destruction Insects…they attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey."

Zaku growled, "Ah!"

"You'd better surrender…It's your only way out…use your left hand to strike me again…and they'll be all over your unprotected back."

Zaku turned to the swarm.

"Use your right hand to strike the swarm…and your front will open for my attack…You're finished either way." Shino placed his hands in a seal, "Unless of course, you had the foresight to prepare a backup plan."

Zaku began to remember his past when he met Orochimaru and the snake sennin promised to help him. '_I won't be disgraced any further!' _The spiky haired Oto-Genin yelled, "Who do you think you're talking too!" He then held out both arms and aimed with his hand cannons, "You want to see a backup plan! How about this!"

Shino and the others were surprised…

Hidden Chambers...

Kushina scowled, "So you think my Sochi is one of your pawns?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh he's very special pawn…a real keeper…"

Back in the exam room...

Zaku yelled, "Take this!" But then his right hand was severed from his arm…Zaku was shocked as he looked at his own severed hand, "What on earth!"

Back in the hidden chamber...

Orochimaru explained, "Unlike the team who're going through the exam right now."

Exam room...

Shino appeared behind Zaku, "Just now, while I distracted you with all that helpful advice…my little friends were making their quiet way to key points upon your body…creeping down the tunnels you blast your gale winds through. And that my friend is a true backup plan."

Zaku growled, "Y-You...!"

Shino then backhanded him in the face.

Hidden chamber...

"Those genin…are disposible."

Kushina growled and red chakra rose up around her…her eyes turned red with slit pupils. Her nails and teeth sharpened. Her hair grew longer and more wild. The chakra then solidified into a one-tailed shroud…Then chains rose up from her back and wrapped around Orochimaru.

Kushina had a dark look on her face, **"Stay away from my Sochi Orochimaru!"** She raised one clawed hand and chakra began to swirl, **"Even if you're one of the legendary Sennin like Tsunade-sensei… I can kill you!" **A complete Rasengan formed in her palm.

The snake sennin smirked, "Ah…I see even though the Kyuubi is free you retain traces of her chakra! As expected of a former Jinchuriki! And to think you know your husband's jutsu…So these are your special chakra chains…" He wasn't even fazed by the chains…these chains that were even capable of holding down Benihime in her fox form.

Orochimaru then laughed, "Ah…Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" His laughter was frightening.

Kushina powered up the Rasengan some more, **"What is so funny!"**

"You say one thing and do another…" He broke the chakra chains so easily. They vanished as they hit the ground.

Kushina's Rasengan dissipated in her shock, **"What!"**

"The curse-sealing spell you placed on your son is futile! He's the future Juubi after all…his massive chakra will eventually break that seal!"

Kushina's eyes widened, **"So that's how you marked him...But my sochi's not like that!"**

Orochimaru chuckled, "He'll will come to me looking for power once the village runs out of things to show him… if their hatred doesn't turn him against you first!"

He turned away, "Meanwhile…I believe you were offering to kill me…Care to try? Or are you all talk?"

Kushina's eyes widened as Orochimaru used his frightening KI If Kushina was a weaker ninja or not a former Jinchuriki left with traces of her demon's powers. Kushina's mind would be severely damaged.

Orochimaru vanished.

Kushina's chakra shroud faded and she was slightyl as she thought, _'Did I miscalculate? I'm such a fool to think I could beat that monster alone!'_

Exam room...

Hayate checked Zaku out. He then stood up, "He's finished…"

Lee turned to Neji, "W-What the…? How did…Neji!"

Neji went through handseals, "Byakugan!" The veins under his eyes bulged out.

Neji looked into Shino's body and was shocked, "Whoa…I thought he used a summoning spell to marshal the insects but…his whole body is infested with them!"

Lee looked at him in shock, "What!"

Gai explained, "There's a legend in Konoha of a clan of beetle-masters…"

"You'd be right…" Gai and his team turned to see Gintsuki standing against the wall behind them with his arms crossed.

Gintsuki explained, "The birthright of anyone born into that clan is…that from the moment they enter the world, their bodies are given over to the crawing vermin to use as nests."

_The beetle-masters enter into a contract with the bugs…wherein the swarms will answer to the master's call, fighting his battles and bending to his will…and the beetle are compensated by the abundance of the master's chakra which they consume for food._

Lee spoke, "And you're telling me that Shino…is a member of this clan!"

Gintsuki smirked, "Oh he's not just a member…Shino is the heir."

"Poor Zaku…"

Kin asked, "Why did his arms explode?"

Dosu was thinking, _'From the looks of things…This Shino character directed the beetles to plug up the exit holes in Zaku's hands. When Zaku tried to unleash the Zankuha, the pressure built up inside his arm with nowhere to go, until..._He finished his thought out loud, "Like a gun barrel when the path of a bullet is blocked…Zaku blew his own arm off."

Dosu looked down as the Medic-nin took Zaku away, _'We didn't know each other well…but he's a member of my team. And teammates look out for each other. I'm making it my business to ensure there's payback.' _"Heh…Heh…"

Hayate announced, "The winner is Aburame Shino!"

Kurenai shivered a bit, _'Ugh…that guy freaks me out.'_

Shino walked up the stairs.

Hinata said, "So, Um…Shino…Nice job."

Kiba nodded, "That was awesome!"

"Yup. So don't let the team down."

Kiba growled, "Hey!" _'Suddenly he's acting like the boss of us!'_

Hayate said, "Uhh…we're moving on to the third match…" Hayate coughed.

Gintsuki turned to the side as he sensed a shunshin being used.

Kushina arrived in a whirlpool shunshin.

Hikari spoke, "Kushina-sensei!"

Kushina smiled, "Hello!"

Sakura turned worried, "What do you mean 'Hello'! Kushina-sensei, tell us about Naruto-kun! Is he all right!"

Kushina calmed the girl, "Naru-chan's just fine Sakura-chan…Tsunade-sensei healed his wounds and he's asleep in the infirmary." _'Under the guard of ANBU but asleep.'_ Kushina won't take any chances with Orochimaru after her son.

Sakura breathed a relieved sigh.

Gintsuki turned to the board, "Hmm…"

The board now read **Tsurugi Misumi Vs Sabaku No Kankuro**

Kankuro was revved up,_ 'My turn…at last!'_

Baki their sensei thought, _'Kankuro isn't taking this seriously at all!'_

Gaara looked annoyed at her brother, _'Fool!'_

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes,_ 'Him again.'_

Kankuro and Misumi faced each other. Misumi basicaly wore the same thing Yoroi did but wore normal glasses.

"Hajime!"

Misumi spoke, "Even though you're just a little brat…I'm not letting my guard down like Yoroi did, in fact let me make one thing perfectly clear…you'd be better off forfeiting the match. Before you get hurt. This won't take long at all."

Kankuro spoke, "I agree…" He slipped the giant object from his back, "I'll be finished with you in no time…"

Misumi rushed at Kankuro, "Don't try any tricks. I'm going to win this with the first strike!" He struck Kankuro.

Kankuro blocked the strike. But then Misumi's arm began to wrap around his own. "What!"

Soon Misumi was wrapped around Kankuro like a snake. Kankuro dropped the object.

"In order to gather intelligence, I've had my body altered so that it can infiltrate even the smallest space. I can dislocate every joint and manipulate my limp body by the power of chakra alone!" Misumi squeezed tighter, "And with this same power, I can keep squeezing and constricting until your bones crack! The longer you wait to surrender, The tighter I'll squeeze!" His grip tightened more. Kankuro's bones were cracking. "I don't now what your own ninja art may be…but once your body is helpless in my hands it doesn't even matter. And if you give the smallest hint of trying anything clever in order to avert defeat…then I'll snap your neck like a twig!" He constricted more, "You're running out of time…"

"Heh…no way…"

Misumi was surprised, "Do you want to be the one who dies!" He constricted tighter.

Kankuro groaned, "Agh…" He looked back, "Do you? you're about to get your wish!"

Misumi constricted until a loud snap was heard…Kankuro fell limp.

Lee was shocked, "He broke his neck!"

Hikari turned to Lee in shock.

But Gintsuki wasn't so sure.

Gaara spoke, "What a waste."

Hayate sighed.

Hah! The fool! He just wouldn't give up…so I killed him."

Kankuro suddenly turned his head…To reveal a wooden face, "And now I can return the favor!" Suddenly Misumi was wrapped by a life-sized puppet with spiky hair, four arms, and a robe.

Misumi was shocked, _'It's just a doll…a Marionette!'_

On the ground the bandages moved to reveal the real Kankuro who had hidden himself since the beginning of the battle. Chakra strings were attached to his fingers controlling the puppet.

Misumi was more stunned, _'So that's the real body! He's a puppet master!'_

Gintsuki realized before the puppet revealed itself, _'Impressive.'_

Kankuro spoke, "Think about how much more flexible you'll be with those bones of yours broken to bits. I'll leave your neck intact." He had his puppet snap the man's bones.

Hayate thought, _'An interesting turn of events! I'm glad I didn't stop the match before…when it looked things were going the other way…'_

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back…the winner is Sabaku no Kankuro!"

Hikari was confused, "Wait isn't two against one against the rules?"

"Not in this case, Hikari-chan." Gintsuki mentioned with his arms crossed.

The Niji heiress looked at the Daiyokai. "What do you mean Gintsuki-kun?"

Gintsuki smiled. "I'll explain…The second person is in fact a Golem. It's known as the Puppet Technique. Kankuro manipulates a lifeless doll by projecting his chakra into threads. The golem is a ninja tool like shuriken or kunai."

Hayate announced, "It's time for the fourth match…"

The board began scrolling through names again. Then…

Sakura was really surprised. _'I'm fighting Ino?' _She and Ino looked at each other in surprise.

The board read **Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino**

Both kunoichi went down to the floor.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow. _'I believe Sakura will win. Ino's spent more time fawning over Sasuke than training.'_

Ino declared arrogantly. "I'll beat you for Sasuke-kun… Fore-head!" she stupidly believed she could win.

Sakura growled. "Bring it on Ino-buta! I'm winning for Naruto-kun!" Both girls released incredible KI (In Ino's case) at each other…this would probably turn into a catfight…not!

Hayate announced, "Hajime!" He quickly got out of the way of this battle via the body flicker technique. _'The number one rule is…never get in the way of two girls fighting!'_

Sakura drew her sword. "Ino…I'm going to end this in one attack." She closed her eyes and held her sword in front of her face at a 90 degree angle. "Scatter Senbonzakura." Her blade glowed pink and slowly began to brake apart…into shards.

Ino laughed. "You broke your sword fore-" But before she could continue…A funnel of what looked like sakura petals was right in front of her…soon Ino felt many tiny blades cut into her body…Ino was shocked as she felt them cut into her. Then Sakura reformed her sword and soon appeared right behind Ino. Blood spurted from a gash on Ino's shoulder…The Yamanaka hadn't even seen the Haruno girl move…

Sakura spoke. "Senka." Ino fell to the ground unconscious.

Hayate was surprised. _'Whoa the Haruno won…'_ He raised his hand. The winner is Haruno Sakura!"

Asuma looked at Gintsuki. "How did she do that?"

The Daiyokai kept his eyes on his student. "I taught her that…That movement is not shunshin but shunpo a much better and less flashy way to travel…She created Senka on her own…Sakura's sword is her clan's kekkei genkai."

Kurenai looked at him with admiration._ 'Gintsuki-kun is such a good sensei! I wonder if he'd teach me that?'_

Gai shouted. "GINTSUKI! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUH BLOW STRONG TO TEACH YOUNG SAKURA-CHAN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BUT YOUTHFUL MOVE!"

Lee yelled. "GAI-SENSEI! IF I CANNOT LEARN THAT MOVE I WILL DO 2500 PUSHUPS WITH MY PINKIE FINGER!"

"NO LEE! EVEN BETTER IF WE CAN'T LEARN THAT MOVE WE WILL PAINT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WITH OUR FEET!" Gai screamed back.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two continued their little drivel and there was only so much a bijuu-class daiyokai could take…Everyone else were showing their annoyances.

Gintsuki growled as they driveled on about things they'd do if they couldn't master shunpo. _'I must ignore…ignore…ignore…ignore…ign- ARGH! THAT DOES IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THESE TWO ARE SO IRRITATING!'_ He was developing a tic in his eye that got worse and his fingers were tapping his arm impatiently… Gintsuki drew his sword. '_I'm going to shut them up one way or another!'_ He spoke his sword's release. "Roar Tenken!" He punched forward and at the same time a massive fist made of iron copied his movement and nearly crushed the Green Beasts. Both of them cowered before the massive iron fist which reduced one of the arena walls to rubble.

Gintsuki spoke angrily. "I swear if you bakas say one more thing about 'youth' I will shove my 'youthful' shoe up somewhere so far even Tsunade-hime wouldn't be able to help you!"

Both Gai and Leee nodded terrified.

Gintsuki smirked and sheathed his sword. "Good."

Kurenai gazed at her beloved. _'Gintsuki-kun even managed to silence the most annoying duo in the vilage!' _

Anko also watched with great excitement. _'Mmmm…Gintsuki-kun handled that annoying Gai with a way that is so exhilarating!'_

Everyone else who saw the green duo's' reaction cursed. _'Kuso! Why didn't I think of trying that!'_

Kakashi began slamming his head into the wall muttering 'baka' at himself…Asuma was very tempted to drew his trench knives and tear himself a new one…Neji and Tenten both sighed with relief someone finally managed to shut their over-zealous teammate and sensei up.

Sakura walked back up to the balcony but she looked back at Ino with sadness._ 'Ino…you were my best friend yet you threw it all away just so you could chase Sasuke.'_ She was sad but it was Ino's loss.

She asked Gintsuki. "How'd I do sensei?"

Gintsuki nodded with a fond smile. "You did great Sakura…using shunpo before a thrust was ingenius."

Sakura blushed at the praise. "Thank you sensei." Sakura had a thought. _'Would Naruto-kun be happy for me?'_

Hayate chuckled. _'Gintsuki you are truly a miracle to our village.'_ The medics took Ino to the infirmary so she could rest.

The board flashed through names again this time it read **Sabaku No Temari Vs Tenten**

Tenten was excited. _'Man watching Sakura and Ino's battle's got me all fired up!'_

Temari scoffed._ 'As if this little leaf girl has a chance against me!' _They both went down to the floor.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes. _'Hmmm…I think Tenten is in big trouble. Temari is obviously a __wind_ user…A wind master is the worst match up for a weapon's specialist.'

Gai and Lee were cheering Tenten on. Lee screamed. "Go Tenten use your power of youth!"

Gai cheered too. "Attaboy Lee! Our youthful cheers will help Tenten shine all the way to victory!"

But they suddenly silenced when Gintsuki hit them with a shitload of KI…He threateningly gripped his sword. "Didn't I tell you two morons not to utter that ridiculous phrase?" Gintsuki turned serious. "Gai I think your student had better surrender."

Gai looked surprised. "Surrender? But why Gintsuki?"

"Because Temari is stronger than her…I can sense it." The daiyokai replied calmly.

Lee clenched his fists. "Gintsuki! How can you say something so unyouthful! Tenten is a master of weapons! She will win!"

Gintsuki shook his head. "I see I can't help the unbelievably retarded."

"Why you-!" Lee was about to say.

Hayate announced. "The sixth match… Sabaku No Temari vs Tenten…Haijime!"

Meanwhile…

Two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking toward the village, they both wore hats with binds hiding most of their faces and balls on them.

One had a giant wrapped sword on his back…He was much taller than his partner…

"So this your village eh Itachi? I hear the Chunin exams are going on right now." The taller figure said, he lifted his hat to reveal small eyes and shark-like features.

Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Itachi…Naruto's older brother and the cause of the Uchiha Massacre. He lifted his hat to reveal his Sharingan eyes, "I also hear that my otouto is in the exams...perhaps it's time to finally end this mission."

Both of them walked into the village since due to the exams the gates were open to allow vistors.

Back in the Tower

Tenten leapt back anayzling the number of tiles in front of her… She was in a perfect position for offense or defense…After that Tenten finished her plan and threw a couple of shuriken at the Suna kunoichi…now normally Tenten being a weapon's master would hit her target …sadly Tenten was out of her league against a wind user like Temari…The weapons suddenly fell to the ground just before they could reach Temari …as if an invisible barrier had blocked them.

Tenten was completely stunned as were Gai and Lee…

Lee turned to his mentor, "Gai-sensei how could it possible for Tenten to miss?"

Gai shook his head, "I don't understand either Lee… Tenten is a weapon's master she always hits her target."

Gintsuki looked incredulously at Gai, _'Is he serious? He doesn't even remember that Sunagakure specializes in Futon techniques!'_ He turned his attention back on the battle. _'Tenten should surrender if that fan of Temari's goes by anything…'_

Tenten frowned a little, _'She must've dodged them somehow! But it couldn't be!'_ She took a different approach and drew more weapons.

Temari smirked, "Whatever you're planning…it won't work." She drew her fan and partially opened it revealing a purple moon symbol.

Tenten threw her weapons again thinking she could hit Temari this time…alas Temari swung her fan and a burst of wind deflected the deadly projectiles.

"This is the first moon…once you see all three this battle is over!"

Tenten growled stubbornly refusing to give up. She drew more weapons and threw them.

Yet the same results happened this time… Temari opened her fan a little more revealing the second moon and blew the weapons back with a blast of wind.

Tenten grew frustrated and took out two scrolls. She went through handseals and placed the scrolls on the floor. "I was hoping to save this for the finals."

Lee whispered. "Gai-sensei is Tenten going to-?"

"Yes Lee she is…" Gai spoke with his arms crossed.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow, _'Scrolls? So that's where she keeps all her weapons.'_

Tenten shouts, "Twin Rising Dragons!" The scrolls released smoke which took on the shape of two serpentine dragons hince the jutsu's name…The dragons flew into the air twisting around each other… Tenten leapt inbetween the two smoke dragons which faded to reveal the spinning scrolls.

Temari smirked waiting for her chance to strike…She now opened her fan fully revealing the third and final moon.

Tenten summoned what appeared to be an endless arsenal of weaponry and threw them all at the sunagakure kunoichi.

Temari easily created a wind barrier around herself. All the weapons bounced harmlessly off the steel-like barrier and soon they all clattered to the ground.

But Tenten smirked as she had a backup plan…Temari and the audience were surprised as Tenten seemingly brought the weapons back up to her and aimed them at Temari. Those like Neji, Hinata, and Gintuski who had enhanced eyes could see the light reflecting off the strings attached to Tenten's fingers.

Tenten yelled. "You won't dodge or block this one!" She gestured with her arms and all the weapons shot toward Temari at high-speed.

But Temari had enough. "It's over!" She swung her fan. "Sickle Weasel Technique!" Instantly a massive swirling air mass shot from her fan and blew away all of the weapons…Next she altered it into a powerful tornado trapping Tenten in it's grip and lifted her off the ground.

Tenten screamed as she felt the wind technique cutting into her.

Neji activated his Byakugan. _'It's over…those currents have Tenten trapped it's useless for her to continue.'_

Lee cried out worried, "Tenten!"

Tenten started to fall and then Temari caught her on her now once-again folded fan…Tenten felt severe pain in her back from landing on that hard metal… she even felt a little blood coming from her mouth.

Lee and the others were shocked by the brutality…The young taijutsu master clenched his fists tighter becoming more upset.

Temari looked bored at her fallen opponent. "How boring…I was hoping for a much better match than this."

Hayate announced. "Winner… Sabaku No Temari!"

Soon Temari threw Tenten off her fan right at the weapons scattered on the floor. But Lee easily intercepted and caught his teammate.

Temari smirked. "Hey nice catch!"

Lee yelled. "What is wrong with you! That is no way to treat an opponent who has done their best!"

Temari scoffed and tapped her fan on the ground. "Whatever just get that loser and yourself out of my sight!"

Lee growled. "How dare you!"

Neji was surprised. "No Lee…!"

Lee rushed forward and attacked Temari. "Konoha Whirlwind!" His leg struck at Temari but she easily blocked it with her fan, Lee was shocked.

Temari smirked. "You're not that fast after all are you?"

Lee growled and leapt back. "Why you!"

Gai shunshined down. "That's enough Lee!" He placed one hand on his student's shoulder.

"Temari…" Gaara looked down slightly annoyed with her sister. "How long do you plan on staying with that weakling? Get back up here."

Lee looked up at the Ichibi Jinchuriki. "What did you say?-!"

Gai shook his head. "Calm down Lee." He looked at Gaara with a smirk. "A word of advice for you Suna-nin…Lee hasn't fought yet so you have no clue how powerful this kid really is!"

Gaara narrowed her eyes.

Gai and Lee went back up and the medic-nin collected Tenten.

Soon the scoreboard rummaged through names again and this time. it read **Nara Shikamaru Vs Tsuchi Kin**

Shikamaru groaned. _'Aw man this is so troublesome I'm next!'_ He and Kin went down all though Shikamaru went down so slowly it's like he didn't even care…Soon the two faced each other down…Kin had a sadistic smirk on her face as she stared at him.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder. _'Why do I have to fight and against a girl? But if I don't Asuma-sensei will probably tell my mother and she'll be so troublesome.' _He looked at Kin._ 'And what's worse she saw my jutsu in the forest… while I have no idea what she can do!' _

He placed his hands in a rat seal. "It's all I got!"

Kin spoke. "You not going to try that stupid shadow jutsu again or you?"

Shikamaru grumbled placing his hands in the rat seal. "Shut up! Shadow Imitation Technique!" his shadow shot toward the oto-kunoichi and Kin easily leapt aside avoiding it…She threw two senbon with bells attached.

Shikamaru avoided those and commented. "Oh come on not this old troublesome trick!" He smirked knowingly. "Next you'll start throwing senbon without the bells and I'll be so busy dodging the ones with bells that I won't hear the silent ones come at me."

Kin smirked and gestured with her fingers.

Shikamaru heard the bells ringing and turned to see._ 'Threads? Aw man!'_ Sure enough there were threads attached to the bells…To his shock Shikamaru couldn't move and he suddenly saw Kin multiply into many right before his eyes.

All the Kins had the same smirk and drew three senbon though to Shikamaru it looked like a dozen rows of three senbon. Kin explained. "My bells have a special frequency that causes anyone who hears it to become unable to move and see illusions… Once I learned about your moves it's over for you!"

All of a sudden Kin found herself unable to move…The illusion faded. She struggled but couldn't even budge._ 'W-What! I can't…can't move!'_

Shikamaru sighed. "Shadow Imitation success."

"B-But how!"

Shikamaru sighed again. "It's troublesome to explain but look at your threads."

Kin looked down and was surprised… Her threads had shadows…

"Tiny threads from this high up shouldn't cast shadows." The shadows grew and stretched to reveal Shikamaru's shadow. "I used my Kagemane along the length of your wires."

Kin scoffed not impressed, "So what? Now we mimic each others' moves like a mirror!" To her shock Shikamaru dug in his weapons pouch for a shuriken and she copied his move, "Are you nuts… you'll be hit too!"

Shikamaru smirked, "We'll see about that…" He threw his shuriken and she followed suit…Then Shikamaru leaned back.

Kin scoffed and copied his movement but then…KABONG…Kin hit her head on the wall behind her and knocked herself out.

Everyone gaped in surprise.

Shikamaru explained, "A wise shinobi uses everything at his disposal."

Hayatte announced. "Winner Nara Shikamaru!"

Gintsuki smirked. _'Impressive he hides a great intellect under that lazy exterior.'_

Dosu thought. _'Now it's just me.'_

Kiba was pumped for his own battle. '_The only ones who haven't fought yet are me, Gintsuki, Neji, Lee, Hikari, Kohaku, Hinata-chan, and that creepy girl from suna and the last oto-nin…'_ Kiba prayed. _'Please don't let it be that suna girl!'_

Neji looked at Hinata with KI in his eyes…The Hyuga Princess shivered at his hateful look.

The board ran through names again and it said **Taisho Gintsuki VS Inuzuka Kiba**

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow. "Interesting it seems to finally be my turn."

Lee sighed. _'If I am not next then Sakura will hate me because of my eyebrows!'_

Kiba grinned and clenched his fists. "Yahoo! Finally I have a chance to beat him!"

Akamaru whimpered. _'No…No kiba we can't beat Gintsuki-sama… he is above all Inuzuka even Tsume-dono! He is a true Alpha!'_

Kurenai looked down at the two competitors,_ 'Gintsuki-kun is my boyfriend… but Kiba is my student…Oh who do I root for?' _The Genjutsu mistress was conflicted._'I love Gintsuki-kun… but I trained Kiba!'_ Kurenai wished that she didn't have to choose betwen her beloved and her genin charge.

Asuma felt sorry for her. _'Poor Kurenai she's conflicted between rooting for her boyfriend and her student.'_

Gintsuki and Kiba went down to the floor.

Gaara shivered,_'He's…stronger than mother!' **"Yes Gaara-chan! He's stronger than us even if you were to release me! And that blond boy is the future ruler of youki!" **_An equally frightened Shukaku informed her container._** "D-Don't fight him Gaara-chan or he'll kill us both!"**_

Temari noticed her youngest sibling shivering, "Gaara…What's wrong is 'it' acting up again?"

"No Temari …mother is telling not to fight Gintsuki…he's stronger than both of us…" The fear in her voice was completely visible.

Temari was stunned. She looked down at him,_ 'He scares Shukaku? But he looks so human! And those golden eyes drive me wild!' _The desert rose blushed at her thoughts.

Kankuro heard what his little sister said and paled, _'Gaara fears him! He must be a monster worse than Gaara!'_

Hayate announced, "Taisho Gintsuki Vs Inuzuka Kiba…Hajime!"

Kiba spoke,"Gintsuki I'm going to win this!"

Akamaru got into a fighting stance though he was hesitant, _'Forgive me Gintsuki-sama!' _

Gintsuki lowered into a fighting stance, "Hmph! Just try it."

Kiba place his hands in a seal, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Chakra emitted from his body… Kiba dropped down on all fours…his features becoming more feral. His eyes became slits…his finger and toenails grew to claw-like length and his canine teeth lengthened into fang-length.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow, "Hey that's pretty neat…mind if I try?" He placed his hands in a rat seal and red chakra started to come off him …His eyes became small slits… his claws grew to their full battle length…his fangs grew and overlapped his lower lip…his hair spiked and became more like a rough mane. Some of his bangs went down and framed his face like Akamaru's ears.

The Daiyokai's eyes gained a crimson glow to them and he too dropped on all fours. …He snarled at Kiba saliva dripping.

Kiba was momentarily,"W-What!"

Gintsuki smirked, **"Why are you so surprised… where do you think you got those feral dog abilities from?"** He rushed forward and was a mere blur to Kiba…Gintsuki struck Kiba in the face with his fist.

Kiba groaned as he went flying into the wall.

Shikamaru was surprised, _'How troublesome…I always figured Gintsuki was much stronger than he showed at the academy'_

Choji was busy eating his chips

Hinata was happy for her love's big brother figure but she felt sorry for her teammate. _'A…As expected from Naruto-kun's a-a-aniki… p-p-poor Kiba-kun.'_

Temari blushed._ 'That feral look suits him! He's even hotter than before!'_

Kurenai watched with a deep blush. _'Oh… Gintsuki-kun is so handsome in battle!'_

Anko licked her lips. _'Mmmm…Gintsuki-kun…after this exam I want to spend some 'private' time with you!'_

Kiba groaned as he got up with blood running down his head._ 'Damn! He's strong! But so am I!' _Kiba nodded to Akamaru.

The small white dog let out a whimper…but then obediently followed his partner…Kiba threw a smoke bomb.

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow and quickly watched as the smoke billowed out in front of him. "Tch! Who does he thinks he fooling?" The daiyokai easily got out of the smoke…Only to be surpriseed as Akamaru leapt at him…Gintsuki allowed Akamaru to bite him on the arm.

Kiba grinned hearing his pup's triumphant bark. _'Got em!'_ The smoke cleared to reveal a seemingly unconscious Gintsuki with Akamaru sitting triumphantly next to him with his tail wagging…

The Inuzuka celebrated. "Yeah I did it! I beat him!"

Kurenai was a little suprised. "Kiba actually managed to beat Gintsuki-kun?"

Hikari scoffed. _'Tch! As if Gintsuki-kun would let a loser like Kiba beat him!' _The Niji heiress had crossed her arms under her generous bust.

Benihime who had arrive shortly into the match smirked. _'That little insolent gaki actually thinks he's beaten my Gintsuki-kun? Tch! Ningen are so arrogant!'_ She was under an illusion of a very busty but normal civilian woman with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes.

Soon Akamaru rushed at Kiba…The Inuzuka turned to face his dog. "Good job Aka-" But then Akamaru suddenly bit Kiba on the arm much to everyone's surprise. The surprise only grew when 'Akamaru' poofed into Gintsuki!

Kiba was shocked. _'He used a henge!'_ Gintsuki unlatched himself from Kiba and leapt back…He smirked. "The me your little friend knocked out was a Kage-Bushin!" Sure enough the 'knocked-out' bushin came over while holding Akamaru by his front legs.

The Daiyokai chuckled. "You can thank Naruto for that little trick…He's the one who told me before the exams what I should use."

Everyone was shocked one of the greatest ninja of the village was using tricks created by the most dumbbrained genin in the village?

Sakura blushed from seeing it. _'Thank you sensei I'm sure Naruto-kun will be very elated ot know you used one of his tactics.'_

Kushina giggled._ 'My little Naru-chan you are so much like your father! Always helping others even whe nthey don't really require it!'_

Kiba sighed and then spoke calmly. "Gintsuki… if I were you I'd let go of Akamaru."

Kurenai was deep in thought. _'Despite his oddball traits Naruto certainly knows how to help his team…but tricks like that won't help Gintsuki-kun for long.'_

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Because this!" Kiba flicked a small pellet at his dog. "Akamaru!"

The white dog opened his mouth and ate the pellet…Akamaru growled as all of a sudden his fur turned a dark red and his fangs lengthed…Soon Akamaru let out what seemed like a roar…kicked Gintsuki's bushin dispelling it and landed perfectly snarling.

Gintsuki was impressed. "Whoa…he ate a soldier pill and turned red! Though I'm not surprise knowing his name means red."

Kiba smirked. "Now I'm going all out!" He ate the pill too. "Let's do this Akamaru!" The now red rabid puppy leapt onto the Kiba's back …He placed his hands in a seal. "Jūjin Bunshin!" In a poof of smoke there were two Kibas each looking very feral.

Gintsuki smirked. "Nice! I think I'll transform too!" Soon more red energy began to emit from his body.

But Kiba and Akamaru-Kiba wouldn't give him the chance and leapt forward at him. "Shikyaku No Jutsu!" They both struck out but… **BOOM** …They were blown back by a massive influx of chakra.

Gintsuki was stood up with a boiling red cloak coating his entire body the cloak resembled a wolf with some fox features such as the shape of the tails and ears. There were 3 tails trailling behind the cloak.

Gintsuki's hair was now looking like a long feral spiky mane …his nails had become long curved claws perfectly capable of ripping through flesh and even stone…His eyes which were once golden were now a frightening crimson with a look of absolute bloodlust in them…He was crouched on all fours and he had three whisker marks on his face simliar to Naruto's only much darker and more elongated…His lips now had acquired a black outline similiar to a wolf's.

A 'civilian' woman licked her lips excited. _'Oh Gintsuki-kun looks so hot in his Three Tailed state!' _This civilian was really a certain Nine-tailed queen of the bijuu.

Gintsuki grinned baring _very_ sharp fangs. **"Ah! It's been awhile since I last got to cut loose like this! It feels great!" **He threw back his head and roared loudly. _**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **_The roar created a massive shockwave that sent both Akamaru and Kiba into the walls.

Everyone had to cover their faces from the sheer power of the shockwave… even Sarutobi had to prevent himself from being blown away.

Soon Gintsuki stopped roaring and looked around for his opponents. He found them cratered in the wall. **"Hmmm it seems my power has grown even further than I remember." **He reached out for them and to everyone shock… a giant 'arm' of chakra shot at the two Inuzuka and grabbed them both in it's crushing grip.

Gintsuk brought Kiba back and punched him hard in the face sending the younger canine sailing into the walls again…Soon Kiba managed to shake the cobwebs from his head and Akamaru was laying next to him… Gintsuki's power having unraveled his transformation.

Kiba groaned and then got up or at least attempted to…Something was pinning him down and he saw with fear what it was… a giant clawed 'hand' made of chakra was holding him.

Gintsuki had his mouth open and was charging a red beam of chakra.

Neji activated his Byakugan only to be nearly blinding by the sheer power.

Ginstuki fired the blast. **"Sanbiko Imari!"** A wide-arc blast of concentrated chakra shot forward from his mouth and enveloped the arena in a white light making everyone cover their eyes.

The light died down and revealed Gintsuki still in his Three-tail state. Kiba was aokay as was Akamaru.

Gintsuki powered down. "You see Kiba? If I was an enemy you'd be dead right now."

Kiba nodded and announced. "Proctor! I wish to surrender Gintsuki's too powerful for me!"

Hayate nodded. "Very well...Winner of the seventh match Taisho Gintsuki!"

* * *

The last matches are: Hinata Vs Neji, Gaara Vs Lee, and Dosu Vs Choji! Then I start the one month reprieval before the third exam finals and a certain Ero-sennin gets chewed out!


	16. the preliminaries part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Inuyasha! I only own the OCs!**

**Harems:-**

**Naruto: Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Kurana, Kohaku, Haku, Fem. Gaara, Ayame, Fu, Shion (The hot priestess who wanted his baby in the movie)**

**Gintsuki: Benihime, Tsunade, Kurenai, Temari, Tsume, Anko, Hikari, Mei Terumi, Nii Yugito, Kasumi**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Prelims part III**

Everyone was surprised as Kiba was taken by Medic-nin to the tower's infirmary. Gintsuki smiled a little sad, "Sorry Kiba…I guess I went a little overboard."

Kiba chuckled weakly, "It's alright Gintsuki... I know now I will be never be a match for you…you are a true Alpha." The Medic-nin placed Kiba on a stretcher.

Gintsuki walked back upstairs he had no wounds at all.

Kurenai greeted him with a hug, "Gintsuki-kun, thank you for going easy on my student. I can tell you are much stronger than you showed earlier."

Gintsuki hugged her back, "You're welcome Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai smiled sultrily at her man, "Gin-kun…I told you to call me Nai-chan!"

Suddenly Anko popped out of nowhere hugging Gintsuki as well, the Snake mistress pouted, "No fair Nai-chan, I want Gintsuki-kun to hug me too!"

Gintsuki blushed deeply feeling their breasts pressing against his back and face, _'Man how did I ever get the love of these two gorgeous women?'_

Several of the other guys were jealous of the three.

Kushina giggled and imagined herself and her son in their places, _'Naru-chan…soon sweetie, soon during the one-month break before the finals!'_

Benihime in her civilian illusion raised an eyebrow, _'So Gin-kun's found two more mates already? But I shall be his alpha woman!'_

Hayate announced, "Alright now it's time to select opponents for the next match."

The board lit up again and everyone watched.

As the Medic-nin were carrying Kiba. Hinata stopped them nervously, "Uh…Um…" She held up a container of ointment, "T-This is a healing salve for Kiba-kun and Akamaru…"

Kiba spoke, "Nice of you to worry about everyone else …but save some of that concern for yourself!"

Gintsuki using his enhanced hearing was listening in, _'Hmmm…Hinata looks afraid…it's understandable. poor girl gets her strength from Naruto but with him currently in the infirmary dealing with Orochi-teme's curse seal I'll have to give her the strength Naruto would."_

"There are only eight of you left…Sasuke, Hikari, Kohaku, Choji, Neji, Lee, one of the Oto genin…and that girl from Sunagakure." Kiba looked deadly serious now, "Listen Hinata…If they pair you off against the Suna-nin…withdraw immediately! And not just her! The same goes for Neji. If you have to face him, don't fight. Forfeit. He's so cruel to you…You'd be torn to pieces."

Neji glared at a now shaky Hinata.

"Well then, the next match will be…" Hayate announced showing the boards' chosen opponents, **Hyuga Hinata VS Hyuga Neji**

Poor Hinata looked terrified out of her wits. Neji just smirked darkly. He would show everyone how worthless Hinata was.

"Ugh…" Kiba groaned this is exactly want he feared.

_'Hinata…'_ Kurenai thought scared for her surrogate daughter.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, _'Hinata looks terrified. Damn it! Poor girl…'_

Sarutobi thought,_ 'These contests get more and more intriguing.'_

Neji and Hinata walked down to the arena floor, though Hinata was reluctant.

Neji said coldly, "I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other…Hinata-sama."

Hinata whispered, "Neji Ni-san…"

Hikari was shocked, "Are they siblings?"

Gintsuki explained, "Both are members of Konoha's oldest and most illustrious family, through whose veins flows the elite and most accomplished blood…The Hyuga Clan. But they're not brother and sister."

Sakura looked at him, "Then…how are they related sensei?"

Gintsuki continued his explanation, "Well…it's complicated…I guess you could say they're related in the same way…That a tree branch is related to the trunk."

Hikari titled her head, "Branch and trunk?"

Lee spoke up, "Yes! Hinata-chan is a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan…And Neji is a member of the cadet branch that supports it."

"So it's family fighting family?" Sakura looked sad, "That'll be hard on both of them."

Lee nodded, "Yes…except." He put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

Sakura looked to Lee, "What…?"

Lee said grimly, "There's been strain between the main and cadet branches of clan Hyuuga for some time…Relations aren't exactly friendly."

Hikari asked, "Why's that?"

Lee explained, "I don't know all the details, but…it sounds like a pretty common tale among older families. The first generation of the Hyuuga clan…made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family…in order to preserve the family and purity of their blood. It's said that members of the cadet branch still burn with anger and humiliation."

Gintsuki nodded and looked down at the two Hyuga, "So it's one of those family showdown things…it's been a long time since I last saw one of these…I have a bad feeling about this match."

Hayate announced, "Well...please begin the match!"

Neji got into position, "Before we begin…There's something I have to point out Hinata-sama…" He glared at her, "You're not cut out to be a shinobi…Withdraw from the match!"

Hinata gasped.

"You're all sweetness and light…a peacemaker not a troublemaker. You're easily led not a leader."

Hinata looked down at her cousin's words.

"And you have no self-confidence. You've got a world-class inferiority complex…So I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at the Genin level. But applicants for the higher-level Chunin selection exam must compete as a trio..and you couldn't bear to let you teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start…hasn't it?"

Hinata denied his words, "N…No you're wrong…I…I really…wanted to change that about myself…so, of my own volition, I…"

Kurenai remembered_, 'Hinata…'_ She recalled explaining to Hinata's ice-cold father on the day of the team genin exams about Hinata's ninja career and the bastard just allowed her to take her without any arguments at all from his end. Hiashi declared Hinata to be weaker than even her seven year old sister Hanabi. Kurenai frowned down at Neji, '_In her own way, Hinata is trying to improve herself.'_

"A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails. And a weak personality won't become strong."

Hinata was feeling more and self-conscious as Neji continued degrading her.

Gintsuki's eyes flashed red and his curse mark pulsed _. 'Why that…**Heartless bastard!' **_His claws lengthened and his fangs were bared. Rip like markings began to cover his skin. Gintsuki like Sesshomaru was a genius even among his kind, but Gintsuki was humble unlike Sesshomaru he never boasted how weak others were. He hated people like Neji.

Benihime looked at him worried, _'Gin-kun… I haven't seen him this angry in five centuries.'_

Neji continued, "It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of mankind that differences between people are born…It's why we've coined terms like 'Elite' and 'Failure'. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities…Just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice…We must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It's as unchangeable… As the fact that I'm of the cadet branch of the family…and you're a member of the main branch."

Gintsuki trembled barely reigning in his KI and the curse seal now covered him. His hand was clenching tightly to the rail crushing it. Several people sensed his KI and got scared. Gaara was trembling in terror. Anko was trembling too but in lust.

"I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan eye…and so I know…this courage you're displaying is just a bluff!"

Hinata tried to deny his words, "N..No…I really want to…"

Sakura looked at her sensei, "The Byakugan…?"

Gintsuki reigned in his KI and those who sensed it could breathe easier. He crossed his arms over his chest but his curse seal was still covering him, "They say the Uchiha clan can trace its origins back to the Hyuuga clan. The Byakugan that he mentioned is the kekkei genkai passed down in the Hyuga family…a dojutsu similar to the Sharingan…But in its penetrating perceptive ability…The Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan completely."

Sasuke glared daggers at Gintsuki, _'How dare he claim that my holy dojutsu is inferior to that freaky white eye!'_

Neji silenced Hinata by activating his Byakugan without handseals. the veins under his eyes bulged out and his pupils were now visible, combined with his hateful look at Hinata made him look almost demonic.

Hinata averted her gaze and looked elsewhere. She began trembling terrified.

Neji smirked, "My eyes can't be deceived. Just now, to escape my stare…you averted your own eyes…glancing towards the upper left. It signaled your recall of a past experience…one that brought you pain. When you subsequently glanced to the lower right…It indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words…You recalled your own previous experiences, and based upon those memories…you imagined the outcome of this match…you foresaw your own defeat!"

Hinata was trembling holding her arms up.

"Even now, as you bring your arms up in front of your body s if to shield yourself…Your body is signaling your desire to create a wall between us…To create some distance from me. Because Everything I have said so far has been right on target!"

Poor Hinata was trembling like a leaf on the wind. Tears began to form in her beautiful lavender eyes. One trembling hand was brought towards her lips.

"In addition…"

Gintsuki growled angrily his KI building up again.

"The way you're touching your lip…it's another of those tender intimate behaviors that expresses the agitation in your heart…It's a defensive reflex…An attempt to ease your own anxieties and doubts…It's completely clear…whether you admit it or not, that you are aware…That you can never change yourself!"

Gintsuki could take no more and smashed the balcony bar, **"YES SHE CAN!"**

Everyone gasped looking to the silver-haired young jonin trembling in rage with rip markings decorating his body.

Kurenai looked shocked, "Gintsuki-kun?"

Hinata snapped out of her self-pity party to see the brother figure of her Naruto-kun angry.

**"You can't just arbitrarily decide these things about other people you bastard!" **Gintsuki roared,** "Show him Hinata! Beat up this bastard!"**

_'Gintsuki-san,' _Hinata looked to him feeling braver all of a sudden, "Gintsuki-san…"

Gintsuki bellowed flaring up his youki,** "Come on Hinata! At least talk back to him! Just hearing him has made me angry, and you're the one who's fighting him! Beat him for Naruto! Naruto's in the infirmary waiting to hear if you passed the exam or not! Do it for Naruto! Prove to Kushina that you're worthy of Naruto!"**

Kurenai looked at him, "Gintsuki-kun…"

Kushina pumped her fist in the air, "Do it Hinata-chan! Show me that you help my Sochi!"

_'Naruto-kun…' _Hinata imagined Naruto's smiling face in her mind drawing strength and courage from the image.

Neji looked back, _'He's strong but so annoying!'_

When he looked back to Hinata he was surprised. Hinata no longer had the look of terror. Now she looked serious like the tiger hidden beneath the mouse.

_'Gintsuki-san thank you…Naruto-kun…watch me… Kushina-sama, I will prove to you that I can be a good wife for Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata thought now going through handseals.

In the infirmary, Naruto sneezed twice, "Achoo!" _'I wonder who's talking about me?'_

Neji noticed, _'The look in her eyes is different now…'_ "So you're not going to withdraw…? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here."

like Neji's eyes earlier the veins under Hinata's eyes began to pop out.

Hinata remember Naruto helping everyone through the first exam and his encouraging words.

_"NEVER UNDERSTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! Even if I end up a genin my whole life! I'll still become Hokage even if by pure stubbornness! I never go back on my word...That's my nindo...my ninja way!"_

Hinata revealed her own Byakugan, "I…I don't want to run anymore!" she lowered into her clan's Jyuken stance, "Neji ni-san…let's fight…"

Neji lowered into the stance as well, "Okay then…"

Lee gasped, _'That's!'_ "They have the same Jyuken style after all…Even her stance is similar to Neji's."

Sakura asked, "Jyuken?"

Lee clenched his fists, "The strongest taijutsu style in Konoha! I've mentioned it before I'm sure…that 'the strongest junior ninja is a member of my own team'! I was referring to Hyuga Neji!"

Instantly Hinata and Neji were off trading Jyuken blows. Everyone watched the battle of the Hyuga. Hinata apparently got a hit.

Sakura looked surprised, "Did she get him?"

Gintsuki shook his head, "No it's just a scratch..."

Lee explained, "But a scratch is all it would take. That's why the Hyuga clan is often regarded as Konoha's most illustrious family."

Hikari looked confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Gai took over the explanation, "Unlike the taijutsu that Lee and I specialize which is all about beatings, bruises, and broken bones-A style its proponents call Goken or 'ferocious fist'…The Hyuga clan employs Jyuken or 'Gentle Fist,' to inflict damage to the enemy's keirakukei, through which the chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the internal organs, destroying the foe from within."

"It doesn't look like much, but…the effect grows gradually after the initial attack." Gintsuki said, "There's no way of strengthening the internal organs…unless you have a unique body alternating kekkei genkai, So any enemy struck with that blow is going to succumb!"

Hinata and Neji continued their Jyuken showdown it was as beautiful as it was deadly.

Hinata actually started winning,_ 'Yes, even I can…'_

Shino thought, _'Hinata's pushing him…!'_

Kurenai watched her student, _'Hinata…'_

Kushina cheered, "Yeah, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura was confused, "What kind of people are they…to attack the Keirakukei?"

Gintsuki looked to Lee and nodded.

Lee nodded back, "Allow me, Sakura-chan. The Keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines, spread throughout our bodies much the same way as the human circulatory system. It's like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies!"

Gintsuki took over, "You might say the keirakukei is a passageway for chakra."

"Yes…and it's delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra. Attack the Keirakukei…and the organs will suffer as well!" Lee finished his speech.

The young Gai clone clenched his fist looking at his rival.

Gai looked to his pupil, _'It's understandable…Lee regards Neji…as his greatest foe, So…'_

Sakura said, "It doesn't seem possible! I mean this 'Keirakukei' thing is just energy lines inside the body…So how do you attack something you can't even see?-!"

Gintsuki spoke, "They can. Those two…their Byakugan can see them. And Jyuken attacks are different from the purely, brute-force, physical kind. You take your own chakra and release it through the energy portals in your hands, forcing it into the body of your foe..Where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy's keirakukei."

Hinata and Neji both struck at the same time.

Everyone watched anxiously to see.

But then Hinata suddenly coughed up blood as her heart throbbed painfully from Neji's strike.

Neji spoke disappointed, "So this is the full extent…of the main branch's strength?"

_'N…Not yet…'_ Hinata pushed Neji's hand away and aimed a Jyuken strike of her own.

Neji deflected and gripped her arm with one hand and jabbed two fingers into her arm.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, _'What a fighter!'_

_'D…Don't tell me…' _Kurenai thought.

Sarutobi analyzed Neji, '_My, my…it seems those who've called him the greatest genius in the Hyuga clan history haven't overstated the case.'_

Gaara watched trembling in barely restrained bloodlust as she smelled blood.

Gintsuki looked towards her and released a small burst of demonic KI, _'Control your host Shukaku.' _The effect was instant, Gaara calmed down and looked at Gintsuki with actual fear.

Benihime looked to Gaara, _'Heh, it would appear Shukaku-chan is as crazy as ever! But she was never a match for me and she certainly will never be a match Gintsuki-kun, Naruto-kun, or Juubi-sama!'_

Neji pulled Hinata's jacket sleeve back revealing dozen of tiny red marks on her arm which resembled bug-bites.

Hinata was shocked, "It can't be! You mean..from the very beginning?-!"

"Precisely…my eyes can detect the Tenketsu!"

Gintsuki said, "Along the Keirakukei that we spoke of earlier there are 361 chakra points…No larger than the prick of a pin. These nodes are called Tenketsu…and, in theory, if you can accurately hit them…You can halt the flow of an enemy's chakra, or enhance it, controlling it in any way you wish. But while we're on the subject let me add…These tenketsu…they're undetectable, even to a Sharingan eye and even my enhanced vision. And regardless of having all-penetrating eyes, to be able to-in the heart of battle-perceive so accurately and…"

Neji struck Hinata and sent her flying with a palm strike. Hinata skidded across the floor and she was breathing heavily to show her body was hurt from Neji's attacks.

Everyone watched stunned.

"Hinata-sama...This is the unalterable difference in strength…The distinction that separates the elite from the failure. This is the unchangeable reality." Neji said, "From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The only possible outcome was your present despair…Withdraw!"

Hinata struggled and began to rise, "I…n…never…go back…on my word…"

Gintsuki watched, _'Hinata…'_

Hinata actually managed to rise to her feet, "Because…that's…my shinobi way, too…!"

Gintsuki smiled, "Whoa…Hinata…she's brave…just like Naruto!"

Kushina looked down with a smile, _'Hinata-chan I would love to have you as a daughter-in-law!'_

Sakura nodded, "I noticed that she's always watching Naruto-kun…"

Gintsuki chuckled, "Too bad he's too dense to notice!"

Hinata panted exhausted.

Neji reactivated his Byakugan, "Come here…"

Suddenly Hinata felt another painful throb in her chest and coughed. Blood flew from her mouth.

Everyone looked shocked.

Kurenai frowned, _'That kid is already at her limit…One more attack and she'll…'_

Gintsuki said grimly, "Neji's strikes on her Tenketsu node points have completely arrested the flow of Hinata's chakra. She's lost the capacity to perform the Jyuken attacks that flood her chakra into her opponent's body. This fight is as good as done." He thought just as grimly,_ 'But I doubt that, against a fighter like Neji, even own Naruto would prevail. Naruto has yet to awaken his full capabilities as a Juubi and he's dealing with the Curse seal put on him by Orochimaru as well.'_

Gai was expecting, _'It seems inevitable. Neji will win.'_

Gaara trembled feeling her 'mother's' excitement at the sight of blood.

Neji glared murderously at Hinata.

Ino who had been allowed to return to watch the final matches trembled terrified, "Those eyes…so creepy! Hinata…she won't get killed, will she?"

Sakura was trembling too, "His level of strength…it's…it's not a fair fight..He's just too strong!"

Kushina clenched her fist worried, "Hang in there Hinata-chan! Remember you're doing this for my Sochi!"

_'Naruto-kun…!'_ Hinata thought.

_'The look of strength is back in her eyes.'_ Neji thought.

Hinata rushed at Neji and began to deliver no-chakra charged strikes which Neji dodged with ease. _'Naruto-kun…I've watched you for years! Why is that…? I don't know what it is, but…When I watch Naruto-kun…I feel a wellspring of courage bubbling up inside me. I feel like if I just do my best…then even I…am worth something! That's how I start to feel!'_

Neji then palmed Hinata under the chin. Everyone looked worried.

Kurenai watched her student with worry, "Hinata…" _'You always had a habit of quitting…but at some point, you started trying to change. you trained constantly…desperately…But on missions, you were always full of mistakes. You faltered. you were weak and you never had faith in yourself. But that's no longer true…The Hinata I see now…has a look in her eyes…Unlike anything I've ever seen!'_

Hinata rushed at Neji again,_ 'Naruto-kun! I've been watching you for so long, but now at last…I can feel your gaze even from afar…you're finally watching me!'_

Neji struck Hinata in the chest. The Hyuga princess fell to the ground.

"Don't you know when to quit? From the start, your attacks have been completely ineffective!"

Kurenai frowned, _'Please…Hinata call this off. You have lost the match, But you succeeded in changing yourself! You did a great job!'_

Gintsuki remembered Hinata's earlier words. He looked grim. _'She truly has heart just like Naruto…'_

Gai spoke, "That's Neji's master-stroke. It targets the heart. It's pity, but the girl can no longer even stand…"

Hayate announced, "Seeing as the match cannot go on, I-"

"Don't stop the match just yet Hayate!" Gintsuki replied.

Sakura looked at him worried, "What are you talking about sensei?-! She's got nothing left! she's already collapsed!"

Gintsuki pointed at the floor, "Not quite yet. I think she's got more left than you think Sakura."

Sakura and the others looked and were met with a complete shocking thing, Hinata was shakily getting up again!

Neji asked, "Why are you getting up? If you push too far, you really will die…"

Hinata rose up,_ 'It's because I want to prove myself...to the mother of the person I've loved for so long, who's watching me…And in front of his mother…I can't bear to look uncool!'_

Neji activated his Byakugan again.

Hinata announced, "Th-This isn't over yet!"

"You're not fooling anyone." Neji said coldly, "I can see with these eyes…It's taking all your strength just to stand! You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuga clan's main branch…You've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty…But you can't fight your nature..or change your fate. But you need not suffer anymore. Be at peace!"

Hinata said weakly, "But…you're wrong, Neji ni-san…I can see it now…That even more than me. It's you who are torn and suffering…caught between the destinies between the Main branch and Cadet branch of our clan!"

Neji looked shocked before a look of absolute hatred appeared in his eyes. He then charged at Hinata with the full intent to kill her.

Hayate shouted, "Neji…the match is already over!" He rushed to stop him alongside the other Jonin.

The other Jonin immobilized Neji. Gintsuki had stopped Neji's arm gripping it hard causing pain to Neji, Gai was holding Neji from behind from advancing. Kurenai was ready with a kunai aimed at his leg, and Hayate had one hand at Neji in a handseal. That lazy ass Kakashi was ignoring this whole battle reading his precious icha-icha!

Gai said sternly, "Enough Neji! Before this began, you swore you wouldn't drag the issues you have with your family's main branch into this."

Neji struggled, "Well...Why is it that the other Jonin are getting involved? Special protection for the main branch eh…?"

Gintsuki growled, "Don't take another step Hyuga Neji or die." He increased his grip.

Hinata's heart throbbed and she fell to her knees coughing up blood.

Kurenai instantly was at her student's side, "Hinata!"

Gintsuki along with Sakura, Kushina, and Lee went to her side, "Hinata!"

They surrounded the ailing Hyuga heiress.

Kushina asked, "Hinata-chan! Hey, are you all right?-!"

Sakura said, "She doesn't look good. Her face is so pale…!"

Hinata weakly opened her eyes to see them looking worried, _'K-Kushina-sama, did I prove myself? Will you…allow me… to be with N-Naruto-kun?' _Her eyes closed. _'Naruto-kun, did I change…just a little?'_

"Hey…hey, you! Gintsuki-san!"

Gintsuki turned slowly to glare at Neji over his shoulder.

Neji said, "A couple of words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing…You may as well accept who you are. You are a genius like me and that worthless girl is a failure! Once a failure always a failure!"

Gintsuki's eyes flashed red, "You want to try me?" his curse seal began to cover him again.

Neji smirked, "Heh…"

Gintsuki couldn't take the insult towards Hinata and charged Neji at high-speed aiming to kill him.

Sakura gasped, "Oh!"

Benihime was shocked, "Gin-kun!"

Just then Lee blocked Gintsuki, causing him to halt.

"Lee! Get out of my way!" Gintsuki said.

Lee said, "I understand almost painfully well what you're feeling Gintsuki-kun! But…we have to limit our battles to the confines of the scheduled fights. Having seen this failure strike down and defeat a genius through sheer force of will…It really makes you look forward to the final rounds, eh…? Even though his opponent could very well be me! But even if it's you in the finals, Gintsuki-kun or even Naruto-kun…I'll have no regrets!"

Gintsuki glared before he resigned, "Fine…" He and turned away.

Lee looked up at his sensei and gave him a sparking teeth thumbs up.

Gai returned the gesture, _'Lee, you amazing kid! Nice!'_

Hinata coughed up more blood.

Gintsuki turned to the ailing girl with shock as did everyone else. Kurenai quickly unzipped Hinata's jacket and felt her pulse. It was really unstable and getting weaker.

_'Oh-no…She's going into ventricular fibrillation…'_ Kurenai glared at Neji murderously,_ 'He really intended to kill her..'_

Neji smirked, "Instead of wasting time scowling at me… you'd better take care of her."

Kurenai called out, "Where those medics?-! Hurry!"

Gintsuki spoke, "Kurenai-chan, those medics will never get her to the hospital in time…I'll take her to someone who can help her even better."

"Gintsuki-kun…thank you." Kurenai stepped aside.

Gintsuki walked up to Hinata and lifted her gently, "If she were to die, I could never forgive myself or face you and Naruto, Kurenai-chan." _'Never again! I won't lose any more friends!'_

"Gintsuki-san we must…" The medic said only for Gintsuki to glare at him, "Get out of my way..I'm faster than you are!" He quickly ran out leaving behind dust.

The medics watched him leave as did the others.

Benihime smiled, _'Gin-kun.'_

Kurenai prayed,_ 'Oh Kami-sama, please let whoever Gintsuki-kun has in mind save my student!'_

Gai smiled watching, "Gintsuki's flames of youth burn strong!"

Everyone groaned did Gai forget Gintsuki's threat already?

With Gintsuki

As Gintsuki ran he growled, _'Remind me to kill Gai.' _He was basically a blur to all the civilians in a matter of minutes, he made it to the hospital and met Tsunade at the door.

Tsunade had checked on Naruto's conditions and now was taking a short break.

When she saw her love she called out, "Gintsuki-kun, what brings you here?"

"Hey Tsu-hime, listen this girl in my arms is the heiress of the Hyuga clan Hyuga Hinata and she's in really bad shape…please save her." Gintsuki said.

"I'll do whatever I can, to help her Gintsuki-kun," Tsunade said and snapped her fingers signaling several medic-nin.

"You called Tsunade-sama?"

"Get this girl into the emergency room stat!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" they got a stretcher there immediately.

Gintsuki placed Hinata on the stretcher. They then carried her away to the emergency room.

"I have to go back to the tower Tsu-hime, so I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Gintsuki said.

Tsunade smiled, "It's alright Gin-kun, you can make it up to me after the preliminaries, during the one month break." She winked at him before heading into the hospital.

Gintsuki then headed back to the tower via shunshin.

Tower

Gintsuki arrived and appeared on the balcony.

Kurenai went up to him, "Gintsuki-kun did you find someone?"

"Relax Nai-chan. Tsunade will help her."

Kurenai gasped, "Tsunade-sama?" She knew with Tsunade's help Hinata would pull through. She hugged him, "Thank you Gintsuki-kun. Thank you."

Gintsuki nodded, "Of course Kurenai-chan I know you love her like a daughter." He then glared at Neji who smirked in challenge.

Kankuro said, "That guy Gintsuki…he's strong enough to scare Gaara and that thing inside her." _'Now we know there are two monsters here…I wonder how sadistic he is compared to Gaara?_'

Gaara locked her green gaze on her brother releasing some KI.

Kankuro trembled,_ 'This isn't good…Gaara's smelled blood…and now that thing is waking up…starting to fidget…The demon that lives…within her!'_

Hayate coughed into his hand, "Now, then…it's time for the next bout!"

Gai pumped his arm in the air, "I guess it's finally your turn! Go, Lee!"

Lee hmphed and turned away, "No way!" The others looked shocked at his attitude change.

"I've waited this long…If it were up to me…I'd rather be in the final act!" Lee declared still not looking at them.

Sakura thought, _'It almost looks like Lee is…sulking!'_

Shikamaru turned to his friend, "Hey Choji, you're in trouble now…"

Asuma said, "Only the strongest are left..What'll you do?"

Choji sweated nervously.

"Especially that kid from Suna…The look in her eyes worries me. She's the most dangerous type."

Choji announced, "I'll just withdraw right away…So it won't matter!"

Asuma baited, "Well you'll be giving up your chance for an all-you-can-eat victory barbecue once the exam is over…"

Choji looked surprised.

Shikamaru said, "Hey, don't bait him with food…!"

"B…But…."

Asuma assured the scared Choji, "Don't worry. If it gets bad, I'll jump in and stop the fight. Just like with Hinata! Okay?-!"

Ino patted Choji's back, "You hear that Choji? You can go for it. Asuma-sensei will be looking out for you!"

Shikamaru wasn't so sure, _'Will he? When Hinata got into trouble, he was the only teacher from Konoha…who didn't jump in to stop it! I hope Choji will be all right…'_

Asuma said,_ "Let's go think of the barbecue!"_

Choji pumped his arms in the air, "Oh yeah! All the meat I can eat!"

Shikamaru looked worried, _'Unless you get eaten first, you poor sap!'_

Everyone who remained to fight looked up at the board.

Sasuke clenched his fists, _'I better be next! How dare they keep an Uchiha waiting!'_

Kohaku shook her head in annoyance, _'Why am I related to this guy? I want to see Naruto-kun!'_

Gaara sensed she was next and placed one hand in the rat seal. Sand engulfed her and then she was gone via her Suna shunshin, She reappeared on the floor. Gaara said coldly, "Don't keep me waiting."

Choji announced relieved, "I'm safe!"

The board read **Sabaku No Gaara VS Rock Lee**

Sakura was surprised, _'So it's Lee…but that huge gourd of Gaara's…What's it for?-! I have a bad feeling about this…'_

Lee announced, "Okay! You caught me! As soon as I said I wanted to be last…I was thwarted! It's a natural law…You can throw a stone at a telephone pole time and again and never hit it…But the minute you aim to miss, you end up hitting the thing dead center. I didn't really want to be in the final act anyway!"

Sakura sweatdropped, _'Then…who's the one who got caught?-!'_

Gai said, "Lee! I've noticed something crucial that most people may have over looked."

Lee saluted, "Yes sir!"

"That gourd of hers is quite suspicious…"

Lee summoned a notebook and pencil from hammer-space and started writing, "I see…"

"Stop taking notes! You won't have the time to consult them in the heat of battle!"

"Lee continued writing, "I see…"

_'I hope Lee will be all right…'_ Sakura thought worried, Lee was like her Naruto-kun in a way, annoying but had a good heart.

Gai announced, "All right! Go get her, Lee!"

Lee jumped down excitedly, "Yes, sir!"

Gintsuki raised an eyebrow,_ 'Hmmm. Despite his harmless looks Lee's pretty strong.'_

Hikari looked down at Lee,_ 'I don't believe this bushy-browed guy managed to match Gintsuki-kun before the exams! He must've cheated or Gintsuki-kun went easy on him!' _She nodded at her logic.

Lee landed in front of Gaara and stood up, "Facing you so soon…makes me very happy!"

Gaara kept her arms crossed, "Hmph!"

Lee got into his taijutsu stance the Goken.

Kankuro announced, "I don't know what kinds of tricks, this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve…But there's no way he'll win against Gaara."

Gintsuki looked serious, "No…he's stronger than you think…" He thought back to his brief battle with Lee before the exams, how easily Lee managed to keep up with him. Gintsuki thought, _'Lee…show me your real strength.'_

Suddenly Lee caught something that had been flying towards him, it was revealed to be the cork of Gaara's gourd, "Please… don't rush things."

Sakura, Gintsuki, and Hikari all watched this battle.

_'Watch yourself…Lee.'_ Gai thought.

Hayate announced, "All right, let the ninth-round battle begin!"

Temari smirked arrogantly, _'He may be fast…But his kick wasn't anything special. Heh…He's no match for Gaara.'_

Lee rushed at Gaara and leapt with his signature spin-kick, "Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee's leg was blocked by a small wave of sand that came out of Gaara's gourd.

Lee was stunned, _'Sand?-!' _The sand wave then pushed Lee away from its wielder.

Sakura was shocked,_ 'Sand?-! She's manipulating sand?-!'_

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, _'So Shukaku's helping her host eh? As expected of the weakest bijuu.'_

Benihime rolled her eyes, _'Shu-chan always was a showoff with that so-called ultimate defense of hers.'_

Kakashi who had ignored the Hyuga battle watched this one, _'What a curious technique…'_

Hikari was absolutely stunned, _The gourd was full of sand?-!'_

_'Darn!' _Lee charged again avoiding the sand wall, he tried to punch through it but failed and failed a second attempt to break through.

Gaara wasn't even moving an inch. Her sand slithered around her protectively.

Gaara asked, "Is this you can do? We're not satisified yet, we… haven't gotten any…" Her eyes widened in an psychotic manner, "Blood…"

Lee panted, _'Without even moving a muscle …Darn!'_

Sakura said, "Fast as he is, Lee is getting nowhere!"

Hikari said, "His attacks aren't working!"

Kankuro explained, "Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara. The sand forms a shield to protect her body…independent of Gaara's will. That's why, to this day, there's not person…who has ever wounded her.

Lee tried yet another punch only for Gaara's sand to block it yet again.

Sakura asked, "Why is Lee only using taijutsu?-! Taijutsu strikes are ineffective and painful against that wall of sand. He needs to use ninjutsu and attack from a distance!"

Gai explained Lee's condition, "It's not that Lee won't use ninjutsu…"

Sakura turned to him.

"It's that he can't."

Sakura was shocked, "What?-!"

"Lee suffers from a unique chakra condition…he has practically no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities."

Gintsuki knew all about this condition where the person's chakra is so low for a reason they only have the chakra capacity to survive and use taijutsu and kenjutsu, but never will they learn ninjutsu or genjutsu. Not even demons like him or the Juubi… or Tsunade the greatest medic kunoichi could cure this condition.

"Are you joking? Then how has he lasted this long?-!" Sakura asked shocked.

"When I first met Lee, He had absolutely no sense…and no talent or ability whatsoever!" Gai said, "That's why the only moves he's been able to develop are taijutsu. There aren't many ninja who can use neither ninjutsu or genjutsu…

Lee jumped as Gaara tried to grab at him with hands made of sand. Lee landed all the way to the ram statue, landing perfectly on the upright pointing index fingers.

Gai looked to Sakura, "But that's precisely why Lee can win!" He gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Lee! Take them off!"

Lee gasped turning towards his sensei.

The others looked to Gai in surprise.

Lee said, "B…But Gai-sensei! You said-never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!"

Gai showed Lee another thumbs up, "It's all right! I'll allow it!"

Lee sat down and pulled up his orange leg warmers to reveal weights with the kanji for 'Guts' on them.

Gaara narrowed her eyes watching.

Sakura was confused, "Weights?"

Gintsuki sighed, _'Oh Gai…the most sickeningly sweet, sentimentally traditional kind of training!'_

Lee stood up feeling more nimble, "Right! Now I can move freely!" He then dropped his weights and they slowly fell towards the floor.

Kankuro snorted, _'How dumb!'_

Temari agreed with her brother, _'Hmph…There's no way dropping a few weights…will let you keep up with Gaara's sand.' _But Temari didn't know how wrong she was.

The minute those weights hit the floor, the entire arena shook from the impact much to everyone's shock.

Gintsuki held his face, "Aren't you overdoing it, Gai?"

Gai pointed out, "Go! Lee! Show them your flames of Youth!"

Lee smirked, "Yes sir!" Lee vanished using pure speed alone.

Gaara didn't see or sense Lee appear behind her, Lee aimed with a super-fast punch which the sand shield was just barely able to block.

Everyone had different thoughts.

Sakura was amazed, _'Almost! Lee almost broke through!'_

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, _'No…No way! It's impossible for a dobe like that to be stronger than an Uchiha!'_

Gintsuki shared Sakura's amazement, _'Incredible! Lee's so fast! So this is some of his true power…I might've been forced to use some of my true powers if he took off his weights against me!'_

Hikari also shared Sasuke's denial, _'No way! His speed is near Gintsuki-kun when he nearly goes full throttle! It can't be!'_

Gai explained, "It's because he had no aptitude for either ninjutsu or genjutsu..That lee devoted himself so exclusively to taijutsu. All this time…All his energy…All his focus. As a taijutsu specialist!"

Gaara looked all around for Lee not knowing he was above her, Lee spun and delivered a double axe kick to Gaara's head.

Temari and Kankuro were absolutely shocked. For the first time, their little sister was getting attacked successfully. Gintsuki and Sakura were also shocked.

Benihime was impressed, _'So that's the boy Gin-kun fought against before the exams began, I can see why he could give Gin-kun trouble if Gin-kun was holding back most of his skills and power.'_

Gaara had a cut on her face.

Gai said with a smirk, "In terms of speed, Lee can't be surpassed…I thought I gave you all fair warning…That this boy…is really strong!"

Lee skidded back, "Well…here we go!"

Baki the Suna-siblings' sensei couldn't believe his eye.

_'It's unbelievable. He actually managed to wound Gaara!'_ A still shell-shocked Temari thought.

Kankuro still shocked as well said, "No…way…"

Gai pumped his fist up, "Go Lee! Now…explode with the flames of youth!" Fire burned in Lee's eyes.

Lee nodded, "Yes sir!" He vanished again.

Gaara blocked his first attack only for Lee to appear in front of her while her head was turned, Lee then punched Gaara in the face sending her sprawling to the ground landing on her sand.

Sakura exclaimed, "W…Wow! He's so fast! The sand shield couldn't couldn't keep up with him. It was no protection of at all!"

Lee panted, _'I'm wearing her down!'_

Gaara's sand began to move to cover her in the second protection.

Shikamaru and his team were amazed, "W…Wow…his move are so fast, my eyes can't even track them!"

Sasuke activated his two tomoe Sharingan but he couldn't even see the moves,_ 'Damn it! How is it possible! How can a dobe move faster than my eyes!'_

Kohaku revealed her fully mature Sharingan, _'I can just barely see his moves!'_

Kankuro said, "This is bad…"

Bits of what appeared to be skin came off of Gaara's face which seemed to be cracking almost like.

Lee was stunned, "What…?-!"

Gaara's 'skin' was revealed to be armor made of sand! And her real pale skin was seen where the armor broke, and instead of her mouth being neutral and closed, it was opened in a psychotic grin.

Lee trembled at the bloodthirsty grin.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes,_ 'Of course, the sand armor as well.' _

Sakura looked scared,_ 'Wh…What is she?-!'_

Hikari exclaimed in terror, "H-Her face just broke and fell off?-!"

Kankuro thought, _'She was wearing the sand like a shell eh…? Hmmm…It's been quite some time since I saw that expression on her face…She's usually as composed as a statue, the picture of politeness and decorum. I had sensed that, during the Chunin selection examination, she was becoming more and more unstable…but The other Gaara…is now totally awake…!_ "If this Gaara is able to catch Lee…He will be toyed with and then killed!"

Temari and Baki looked nervous.

Gaara's sand repaired her armor returning her to her normal cold emotionless look.

Hikari asked, "What's that she's using?"

"It's sand armor." Kankuro said.

"Armor?" Hikari inquired.

"Yes, Gaara can create a thin shell of sand to cover and protect her entire body, controlling by the force of her will. It differs from the sand shield, where the grains automatically flow to form a protective barrier. It's Gaara's ultimate defense!"

Hikari was stunned, "Then there's nothing Lee can do! It's got no weaknesses….!"

But Kankuro knew the truth of the sand armor.

_'That's not exactly true. The sand armor is actually riddled with weak points…It's her protection of last resort. It's not automatic, the way the shield is…It requires a massive outpouring of chakra. It's defensive strength is less than that of the sand shield…and since the sand itself is lying against her skin, it increases the weight of her body so she must expend more physical strength just to move. If Gaara has been driven to using the armor…Then right now, her mind is purely on defense. She's been driven into a corner…! That Lee is really something! But the end of this is a fore-gone conclusion…Because Gaara…is a genius!'_

Gaara asked, "Is that all…?"

Lee stared down Gaara, _'It's an amazing defense! She's encased in protection, which makes my speed irrelevant…My only shot is to just keep pounding and punishing that outer layer of sand!'_

Temari wondered,_ 'What's he up to now?-!'_

Sakura thought,_ 'Lee…'_

Lee knew what to use, _'The Front Lotus!' _He looked to his sensei who nodded with a smile and Lee smiled back.

Lee began to unwrap his bandages

Gai thought,_ 'The Front Lotus will let him strike foe at high speed…A thin layer of sand won't stand up to it…And if it happens that she's wearing a thick shell of sand, it will be almost impossible for him to kick outward…in which case…!'_

Lee ran around Gaara so fast, he was basically smoke moving around.

Gaara impatiently said, "Come on…hurry up!"

"As you wish!" Lee then delivered a kick to Gaara's chin, the Ichibi jinchuriki went up.

Lee yelled, "And that's not all!" He began kicking Gaara into air, her sand couldn't even keep up with the taijutsu speed. Those kicks damaged Lee because he groaned and shut his eyes for a few seconds but that was just what Gaara needed.

Gai closed his eyes and prayed, _'Even an ordinary Lotus move exerts a great stain on the user's body…That many consecutive kicks may be too much even for Lee…Better make your next move a decisive one, kid!'_

Gintsuki and Kakashi both saw the wheels in Gaara's head turning.

Lee's bandages wrapped around Gaara encasing her entire body including gourd except for her head like a cocoon. Lee grabbed Gaara, "Gotcha!" He began to spun and headed towards the ground like a small tornado, "Front Lotus!" Lee slammed Gaara into the ground and jumped away just before impact.

The impact shook the arena and the floor was broken where Gaara had crashed. Gaara laid motionless and cracked like glass.

Hikari asked, "D-Do you think She's dead…?"

Kankuro looked at her, "Uh..You're kidding..right…?-!"

Sakura cheered, "Lee…He…He won!"

Gai clenched his fist, "Yes!"

Lee landed on his feet and fell to one knee panting.

Gaara's skin cracked off and then…a shocking thing was revealed Gaara's entire face shattered like glass! It was just a Sand clone!

Gai was shocked, "When did she slip out of that shell?-! There's no way she could have gotten past Lee!"

Gintsuki explained, "It happened when your eyes were closed in prayer, Gai. Lee paused in pain for just a moment…and that's when…"

Behind Lee, sand rose up to reveal a now fully insane Gaara grinning psychotically at Lee as if he was her next victim, like when she had cruelly murdered those Ame-nin during the forest exam.

Gaara chuckled evilly, "Heh, Heh, Heh…"

Lee looked behind him to see his opponent rising up from her sand barrier.

Gaara dropped to one knee and placed her hands in the rat seal. Sand gushed gathering behind her before flooding towards Lee.

Kankuro trembled, _'It's fully awakened…! Gaara's inner demon!'_

Lee struggled to move…however he was still feeling the backlash of his Lotsu technique.

The large sand wave blasted Lee and slammed him hard into the wall breaking the wall. Lee groaned and slid down the wall. He raised his arms to block as more sand gushed towards him ready to slam him again which it did.

Lee was now hurting for real just barely managing to block.

Gaara licked her lips ready to spill Lee's blood all over the arena.

Sakura screamed, "Why doesn't Lee just duck?-!"

Gai said, "The lotus technique he just used…it's a double-edged sword."

Sakura looked to him.

Gintsuki explained, "Fundamentally, it's a forbidden move. Using that level of high-speed taijutsu puts a huge strain on the body…Right now, Lee's nothing but a mass of pain and weakness..isn't that right, Gai?"

Sakura trembled watching Lee now struggling to survive Gaara's vicious onslaught of sand.

"At this rate, Lee's gonna …"

Gintsuki nodded grimly, "Yes if Lee doesn't find a way to recover…he will…die."Everyone looked shocked at his words.

Kushina trembled at Gaara's insatiable bloodthirst, _'That girl isn't human anymore! Unlike Naru-chan and I, she gave in to her inner demon! She's a monster, a true demon!_' She was scared at the thought of her son fighting this girl.

Gai looked at his student, _'Lee…' _Gai reminisced on the past when he first met Lee, the boy had no ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities and back then during the academy days, his taijutsu wasn't much better. But despite everything against him, Lee pressed on.

Lee blocked another sand wave.

_'But Lee…you took your mediocre skills in taijutsu..and made exercise and practice your obsession, and then…'_ Gai continued reminiscing to their first day as a team. Lee declared that he wished to become a splendid ninja even without the use of chakra techniques aside from taijutsu.

Lee dodged yet another wave of sand which cratered the floor.

Gai's next memory was when Lee had fought Neji and lost badly but he refused to admit defeat. Even when Tenten tried to convince him to quit he didn't listen and pressed on using pure guts and spirit alone. Lee trained tirelessly. Gai remembered the words he said to Lee that day and .

Lee looked from blocking and locked eyes with his sensei, a tear fell.

_'Thank you…Gai-sensei!'_

Gai smiled at his pupil.

Gaara's sand shot towards Lee to finish the job.

Sakura cried, "Lee no! Give up before she kills you!"

but then to everyone's shock Lee dodged it easily!

Hikari thought, _'He got his speed back!'_

Lee stopped and got into his Goken stance, _'Gai-sensei is sitting back and enjoying the show…Just knowing that alone is enough to revive me…! And to make me stronger than ever!'_

Sakura was worried, "Lee's being pushed around so brutally…why is he smiling?"

Gai announced, "He's about to start pushing back! The Lotus of Konoha will bloom twice!"

Gaara said, "For you, it ends here."

Lee agreed, "Well, one way or another…the next move will be the last."

Kakashi was shocked, _'The lotus of Konoha will bloom twice?' _He gave Gai a stern glare.

"Gai don't tell me…you…!"

Gintsuki looked speechless.

Gai confirmed it, "On the contrary. I did."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Then that kid, who's just a genin…is able to open the Eight Inner Gates?"

"Yes…that's right." Gai said.

_'It's awful…' _Kakashi thought.

"He has the talent…"

Kakashi scolded, "No matter how much talent he has, you taught him something horribly dangerous! The Reverse Lotus tops the list…of moves that you shouldn't teach! It's none of my business what that child means to you…and I'll spare us both the lecture about not being governed by your feelings…but you crossed a line on this! You disappoint me Gai!"

_'Reverse Lotus?'_ Neji thought.

Gai for the first time actually glared at his eternal rival.

"You...don't know the first thing about that kid…That boy has something he values so deeply that he's willing to die for the sake of it. That's why I wanted to help him become someone who'd be able to stand up for his ideals. I had to."

Lee crossed his arms and began to concentrate his chakra. Rocks began to rise.

Gintsuki thought, _'So Lee was able to bounce back from exhaustion with such abnormal speed because he'd forced open the Second Gate: the Gate of Healing__…'_

Kakashi asked, "So tell me, Gai…which gate has he gotten up to so far?"

Gai answered, "The Fifth Gate: The Gate of Limit…"

Gintsuki and Kakashi were visibly shocked.

Kakashi looked back at Lee, _'That feat should be impossible to achieve through hard work alone…So the boy's a genius after all.'_

Sakura had enough of these secrets, "What are you talking about?-! You keep mentioning these…Eight Gates?"

Gai explained, "The Eight Gates act as limiters that must be released in preparation for performing the Reverse Lotus."

"Limiters…released?"

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye, "Yes… at eight specific points along the Keirakukei…there places where the chakra nodes converge: The Gate of Opening, The Gate of Healing, The Gate of Life, The Gate of Pain, The Gate of Limit, The Gate of View, the Gate of Wonder, and the Gate of Death. Those eight points are known as the Eight Gates..."

Gintsuki took over, "They constantly maintain limits on the amount of chakra flowing through the body…limit that the Lotus technique uses chakra to forcibly override…Enabling the user to draw upon strength that is dozens of times his usual level…even if the user's body is destroyed in the process."

Gai explains, "Incidentally, the Front Lotus opens only the first gate-The Gate of Opening."

Sakura asked, "And the Reverse Lotus?"

"Opening the Gate of the Opening frees the user from his own mental inhibitions. The opening of the Gate of Healing boosts his strength…and with the opening of the third gate-the Gate of Life-One can begin the Reverse Lotus."

Sakura was worried and scared, "But…the Front Lotus alone got him so beaten up…If he tries to perform any more moves…"

Gintsuki nodded grimly, "That's right…this technique truly is a double-edged sword. The state where the Eight Gates have all been opened is called Eight Gates Released Formation…and anyone who achieves that state will, however briefly, be granted strength that surpasses even the Hokage's. But in exchange…That person will inevitably die!"

Sakura gasped in shock.

Gaara watched as Lee began to glow with Chakra.

Lee thought of all his rivals, _'Neji…Sasuke…Gintsuki… and even…'_ His skin turned red due to the increased blood flow, his eyes were completely white, veins erupted around his temples. Lee's power continued to grow, _'I will not be…the only one who fails! Gai-sensei...please..notice me…now, of all times…now when I finally attain my Shinobi path!' "_The third gate, Gate of Life…Kai!" He was engulfed in chakra.

Sakura watched, _'The color of his skin…!'_

Hikari finished the thought, _'It's red?-!'_

Kakashi thought,_ 'He opened the Gate of Life…he's going to make his move!'_

Lee powered up again his chakra crackling, "And, while I'm at it…the fourth gate, Gate of Pain…Kai!" His nose began to bleed as his chakra level rose up. Then he shot towards Gaara even faster than earlier! Gaara was visibly surprised. Lee's speed was even greater than before to where dust was lifted up. The entire arena shook from the contact as Gaara was kicked upward yet again.

Asuma's team had to cover their faces for protection.

Gintsuki was watching closely, _'Incredible! If Lee was a demon, I would put him at High A class to low S class!'_

Kakashi kept his Sharingan out to watch the battle.

Sasuke clenched his fists, 'No_! It's bad enough he's faster but he has a weapon that grants him power beyond Kage?-! I must learn that!'_

Gaara then flew upward from the smoke created.

"Gaara..?-!" Kankuro called searching for his younger sister.

Hikari looked up, "Look up there!"

Everyone gasped seeing the flying jinchuriki.

Gaara's sand armor was breaking easily and her shield was so slow it wasn't even covering her as usual.

Sakura was amazed, _'Now it looks like the sand… just can't keep up!'_

Lee appeared in front of Gaara and punched her away. Then he appeared behind and delivered another blow. Soon Lee was sending Gaara all around the arena as if she was a volleyball.

_'What?-! My sand armor…is peeling off?-!' _The shocked jinchuriki thought feeling her armor get broken up.

Lee charged at light-speed,_ 'The sand armor again, eh? At this rate…' _Lee clenched his fist and you could actually hear his muscles tearing.

_'His muscles have torn…if this goes any further…' _Kakashi thought.

Neji activated his Byakugan shocked,_ 'But…it's only Lee how did he get so…?'_

Gintsuki was amazed_, 'Incredible…so this is Lee's power! Even I would've lost to him if he used the Eight Gates and Lotus techniques against me!'_

Gaara looked like a broken ceramic doll with how busted her armor was.

"This is the end!" Lee roared, "The fifth gate, Gate of Limit…Kai!" He gained even more power and dove down at Gaara.

Gaara couldn't even defend herself, _'My defenses are failing…Is he even human?-!'_

_'Hey Neji! This is a move I keeping in reserve to use against you, but I'll give you a sneak preview!' _Lee punched Gaara several times in the stomach and sent her sailing with yet another strong blow.

But then Lee's bandage was slightly unraveled as it wrapped around Gaara, and Lee kept Gaara still.

_'The sand shield can't keep up …Much of the sand armor has been torn away… this is not good!_' A worried Temari thought.

_'The Reverse Lotus…a series of taijutsu performed with such speed that the attacker is untouchable…These rapid moves are Lee's key to winning the match…There's no way the sand can catch up…!' _Gai thought

Lee gripped his bandage tightly, _'This is the finale!' _Lee then yanked his bandage back to him and Gaara snapped back towards him right into his final attack. Lee slammed her hard with a punch and kick to the gut, "Reverse Lotus!" The shockwave of the impact shook the arena even greater than earlier.

Lee groaned feeling his muscles tear, he was at his limits. But as Gaara flew down towards the ground, no one noticed her gourd beginning to change and soften.

Gai and Gintsuki both saw it, _'Don't tell me…' 'The gourd is turning to sand…!'_

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes,_ 'looks like I need to teach Shukaku her place on the food chain. I don't want hime-chan to bother with that weakling tanuki I'll handle her myself!' _He prepared himself by drawing his sword and quickly vanishing using his real speed. The others couldn't even see or sense his movements.

Gaara landed and due to the immense speed and power of her flight, she crashed to the ground hard. But she was okay thanks to her gourd becoming sand. Gaara raised her hand weakly towards Lee, "Sand Binding Coffin..."

Everyone was stunned by that.

Gai shook, _'The gourd was made of sand…She used it to protect herself!'_

Lee who had also landed hard tried to get up and move, but he was too weakened from his ultimate technique. Sand tendrils wrapped around his arm and leg covering them.

Shino recognized the move, _'That move…it's …!'_

Gaara slowly closed her fist, "Sand Waterfall..."

But then something sliced away the sand tendrils and destroyed them just before they could implode and ruin Lee's career. It was Gintsuki who quickly aimed all of his Ki on Gaara, an image of his true form appeared above him snarling and drooling. Everyone was frozen in fear at his immense powers being unleashed combined with the eerie rip-like pattern now covering his body.

Sarutobi was trembling, _'A-amazing he's even stronger than the Kyuubi!'_

Gintsuki's sword was an inch from cutting Gaara's head clean off. The Daiyokai snarled.

**"That is enough girl, I swear that if you do not control yourself… I will end your pathetic existence along with the worthless existence of that reject of a tanuki within** **you, whom you call 'Mother'! You think you're a real demon..you don't even know that True meaning of the word 'demon'!"**

Gaara for the first time in years experienced true fear and instantly obeyed calling back her sand.

Hayate announced, "For interference…Sabaku No Gaara is the winner!"

Gaara then stood up and began to leave, "Forget it…"

But then Gintsuki looked stunned, "No way..." The others on the balcony were absolutely speechless.

Gai was shocked, _'I can't believe it!'_

Gaara turned and she too met with a shocking sight. Rock Lee even after using the forbidden Eight Gates and Lotus techniques was standing up! He was in his fighting pose shakingly. Even subconsciously he was wanting to prove himself.

Gai jumped down to his pupil.

"Lee, it's all right...it's over. you're in no shape to be standing..."

Then Gai saw his pupils condition, _'Lee...you...you incredible kid...'_ tears formed in his eyes.

Lee's eyes were gray to show he was unconscious. He was standing on sheer spirit alone.

_'Even_ _though you've been knocked senseless, you're still...trying to stay true to your shinobi path...Lee...you are already...'_ Gai hugged his pupil, _'A splendid ninja...!'_

Gintsuki nodded his head lightly in respect.

Gaara just emotionlessly watched them.

_'Lee...!'_ Sakura was about to jump down.

Gintsuki called out, "Sakura!"

She froze.

"How do you intend to help him? Your presence will only cause him even more pain."

Sakura looked saddened.

Temari scoffed, "Hmph! He never had a chance against Gaara..."

The medics came and took Lee.

Gai somberly watched his pupil get taken for treatement.

Neji closed his eyes. _'Lee even at the bitter end...You didn't realize the heavens would never allow you to advance further...if your triumph were a pyrrhic victory.'_

Gaara then shunshined back up to where her siblings were.

Temari said, "Welcome back, Gaara..."

Gaara just looked at her sister.

Gintsuki shunshined down. "Gai...it's time to start the next match...and the match can't start, if we're down here..."

Gai nodded and the two of them shunshined back upstairs.

* * *

Next chapter ends the prelims for good...and much training begins!


End file.
